


Pheromone Dilemma

by petyll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alpha Armin Arlert, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Transformation, Bonding, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cannibalism, College Student Eren Yeager, Drama, Drugs, First Time, Half-Alpha/Half-Omega, I Ship It, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Knotting, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape, Rutting, Scents & Smells, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Werewolves, Zeke is in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyll/pseuds/petyll
Summary: Eren (Ω) is about to get engaged to Mikasa (α). But one night of partying will change his fate drastically.---This is my own take on omegaverse, so I'm twisting some rules and adding my own. I hope it works out as it did in my mind（＾ω＾）
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 132
Kudos: 319





	1. And they met

It was a normal day, like any other, or so he thought. However, that day would change his life without him knowing it, not until it was too late.

Jean and Armin entered Eren’s apartment with a smile that showed the reason why they were there. Eren didn't pay much attention to them. He was absorbed in a book. It seems he was learning more about himself. _Omega pregnancy_. A peculiar book that he had been reading for a long time. He was about to get engaged to an alpha girl, and he didn't want to get pregnant. Well, not until he finished his career. He wanted to be a doctor, just like his late father.

"Reading that book again?" Jean said mockingly.

"You don't understand because you're a beta. I have to be cautious," he replied without taking his eyes off the book.

"Whatever. Forget that and come with us to a club.” Jean leaned against the wall.

"That's weird. Since when you wanna hang out with me?” He put the book on his desk as he grinned at Jean.

"It's Armin who wants you to join us. Don't get so cocky."

Eren smiled. It had been a long time since he had been out having drinks with his friends. Maybe one day out it won't hurt. But Mikasa would obviously be angry. The exams were just around the corner and he had to get good grades to qualify for the scholarship. Despite knowing all that, he allowed himself a little free time. After all, he was only twenty and had to enjoy his youth.

"What you say? You're coming with us?" asked Armin while holding Eren's arm.

"Ok. Let's go." Grabbed his jacket and went with them.

**PHEROMONES**

_What a catchy name_ , that’s what Eren thought at the entrance. The sign was massive with the most blinding neon lights he had ever seen in his entire life. Maybe he was exaggerating, but the itch in his eyes said otherwise. The line to get in had no end. It looked it wasn’t a good idea went to the most popular club on a weekend. Eren took out his phone to check if Mikasa had sent him messages or called him, but nothing came up in his notifications. He felt really lucky. Destiny made it clear that it was his day to party.

Jean moved away from the line and waved his arm as if calling someone. Out of nowhere Reiner appeared. Apparently, he was the bouncer.

"Hey, guys. Don't line up. Come with me."

When they left the line and went to the entrance, many people began to boo them, an act that embarrassed Armin and Eren a little. But it seemed to feed Jean's ego, as a grimace on his face grew wider and wider as they approached the entrance.

They just walked in and split up. Jean and Armin went to the bathroom leaving Eren alone. The music resounded loudly in his ears. Without realizing it, he got lost among the crowd. Out of nowhere, a smell made him moved against his will. That smell was so strong that he couldn't help looking for it desperately. Strangely his brain was so focused on finding the source of the scent that the music stopped rumbling in his ears.

"Watch out," a woman's voice woke him up.

"S-Sorry," Eren turned around and went straight to the bar. Not understanding what he was doing or why he had moved away from the place indicated by his friends, he set out to order a beer. He was thirsty and had not drunk for a long time.

Before he could order it, overwhelming hotness took over his body. Heat? It couldn't be, that was impossible. He had been taking the suppressors religiously. That was definitely something else. Or that's what he wanted to think, but the symptoms made it clear that it was his heat. His senses began to become cloudy and he had to pant in order to breathe. He covered his nose to prevent that smell from upsetting him any further.

"You're an omega, aren't you?" That voice made him turn around. It was a man a bit shorter than him, black hair and piercing blue eyes. His very presence made him feel a hole in his stomach. As if something the size of a fist was pressing hard against it.

"No... you're wrong." Even he felt silly trying to deny the obvious. But he had to protect himself as much as possible. He walked away from the bar and the man. Yet he did not get very far, because his body began to numb, and he fell to the floor.

"Need help?" It was that man again. Apparently, he was an alpha, and it was obvious what he was looking for.

"Don't touch me. Just step away, please." Eren stood up and staggered as he continued to walk. Although his heat betrayed him at every step. People began to notice his pheromones. He was in danger and he knew it. He had to act as soon as possible or he would regret it.

"You smell that?" 

"An omega?" 

_Why the hell were there so many alphas in that club? Had all the alphas in the city gathered that night?_ A thousand thoughts crossed his mind, for he could not understand why his heat had come at that precise moment. It seemed that logic didn’t apply to his body.

His movements were so erratic that he seemed to have drunk all the alcohol from the club all by himself. He could feel that characteristic hotness burning every part of his body. His heart beat so fast that it felt like at any moment his chest would split in two. He swallowed and continued to make his way through the crowd. He tried to find Armin and Jean, but in that sea of people, it was almost impossible.

After a few minutes, his mind began to clear. His heat began to dissipate. It seemed that it had only been a hormone imbalance. He had never felt so relieved in all his life. _Mother and father who are in heaven, thank you for helping me_ , was what he thought when he felt free. Although he felt a little guilty just remembering them when he was in trouble. However, he knew it was like a miracle because if he had continued he would have been in a lot of trouble.

“Eren!”

He never thought Jean's voice would sound so melodious. It was the first time he was so happy to hear his voice.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you for a while now, you idiot Eren."

He just smiled. He still felt exhausted by what he had experienced. It was as if his body had drained completely. He took a deep breath and walked beside Jean. It was curious how his body had calmed down after moving away from that place. _Would it happen again if he approached that bar again? Is there something there that activated his heat? Could it be that those stories were reality...?_ Before he could continue meditating, Jean interrupted him.

"This way is our table," he raised his arm and pointed to where Armin was.

When he reached the table, Armin showed Eren his cell phone. He had hundreds of messages from Mikasa. As well as calls.

"Eren, why didn't you answer your cell phone? Mikasa is out of her mind looking for you."

"I'll call her." He put his hand in his pants pocket. There was nothing inside, just the void of his stupidity.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jean at the sight of his pale face.

"I lost my cell phone."

It seemed that the night destined for partying was beginning to turn into a nightmare. Perhaps Mikasa had put a curse on him if he left the room and failed to study. And now he was paying the consequences. No crime goes unpunished. Eren immediately called Mikasa from Armin's cell phone. Her shouts were so loud that even with the loud music, Jean and Armin could hear everything she said. _Irresponsible. Party-goer. Drunk._ Those were words that were heard repeatedly.

“So, are you going to leave or will you stay with us?" said Jean after taking the last sip of his drink.

"I'm going to stay. Leaving now or later won't stop Mikasa from scolding me tomorrow."

The three of them started laughing. For they knew that a scolding from her could bring even the strongest man to his knees.

The night continued as planned.

Rounds and rounds of beer, wines, and exotic cocktails came to their table. Now they were not alone. Friends from their careers joined them. Their table was overflowing with drinks. A waiter was especially dedicated to serving them. After so much work, a juicy tip was the least he deserved.

Although Eren didn't know how to dance, among all the crowd, it was only necessary to jump and take care that your drink didn't wet the people around you. Annie was the only one still sitting drinking. Her capacity for alcohol was unbeatable. Sasha danced with Connie and Jean. While Armin was filling Annie's glasses, and chatting with her. Chatting is saying a lot because in that loud place it wasn't easy to have a decent conversation.

"Eren," Armin's voice made him turn around.

" What is it?"

"Someone's looking for you." He took Eren by the arm and brought him back to the table.

Without understanding what was going on, he followed his friend. But all he cared about at the time was that his drink wouldn't spill. It was a heroic act because the level of alcohol in his system was so high that maintaining the balance had become his main concern.

"Here he is," Armin said as he stopped.

Eren continued to stare at his drink. _Not a drop had come out of the glass, plus a hundred points_. That's what he thought as he smiled like a fool at his glass full of beer.

"Hey, here's your cell phone. A while ago you forgot it at the bar and I was trying to give it back to you."

That deep voice wiped the smile off his face. His arms lost their strength and his glass fell to the ground. _Minus a hundred points._ He looked up and again the man was in front of him. _Why the hell was that man there again?_ Before he could do anything, his mind began to cloud, and alcohol was not to blame. It was his heat. It was there again but stronger.

The man lifted his face and took a deep breath through his nose. A grimace on his face showed how much he enjoyed what he had smelled. He adjusted his leather jacket and approached Eren. His mouth was at the level of his ear.

"My pheromones seem to affect you, just like yours affect me."

His breath ran through Eren's ear and neck. Chills crept through his body, like a wave. The hotness of his heat was overwhelming and interspersed with those chills numbed his body. With nothing on his mind but sex, Eren stopped thinking about the consequences. His reasoning went down the sewer. He took the man by the shoulders and smelled him frantically. His smell was so exquisite that it drove him mad. He didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that he must find a place to be with him. For that scent to enter through every pore of his skin until it burst.

"Come," he whispered in his ear.

Eren grabbed the man's hand and took him to the nearest bathroom. Good luck to him that those cubicles were so huge and comfortable. It was obvious that the owners of that place built them as substitutes for the motels that were so far away. What a genius the club owners, Eren thought as he saw the place so enlarged and tidied up. Now he understood why it was called Pheromones.

Without letting go of the man's hand, he took him to the nearest cubicle.

"Are you sure of what you are doing?" said the man in a deep voice.

Eren just nodded. He wet his lips a couple of times before hurling himself at him and kissing him. And that man sure was strong, despite the difference in height, he was able to hold Eren's weight with only one arm.

His mouth sucked hard at the man's tongue. Soon loud slurping sounds filled the place. Threads of saliva hung from the corners of his lips. His heavy breaths began to fuse. And his head kept moving from side to side, as did his body, rubbing uncontrollably against the man's leg. The sounds were getting louder. The man pulled Eren away with a sharp movement as he felt his erection against his leg. He placed his hand on his forehead and pulled him away from his mouth.

"At least tell me your name," after saying that he licked his swollen lips lightly.

"Eren. And you?" with his mouth open he stared at him. His expression was so lewd that the man couldn't contain himself.

“Levi…”

The music resounded loudly every time someone opened the door. Helping to cover up Eren's moans. His unbuttoned shirt showed his torso full of hickeys. His pants and underwear were now hanging on his right leg, rocking from top to bottom. His thighs were so red from Levi squeezing them with his strong hands.

He penetrated him so hard that even he felt some pain. It was obvious that this omega had never had sex before. It was so tight that it was a little painful for Levi. Yet the pleasure he got was millions of times greater than the pain. He could feel the warmth inside the boy invading his whole body, and creeping up to his brain. It was the first time sex felt that way. It was the first time he wanted his mate to feel as good as he did. It was the first time he wished that nothing separated him from that omega. His omega.

Eren became a victim of ecstasy. Each time the man's member entered his body with force, he felt how it gave him a pleasure he had never felt in masturbating. It was as if something unknown was filling his body. A wave of warmth went up and down his body. And all he could do was raise and lower his hips. Feeling his body throbbing painfully imprisoning that man deep inside him.

"Do it harder... and don't take it out," he said gasping. He wanted pain, pleasure. All that man could give him.

They both hugged, it was as if their bodies were merging and becoming one. That wasn't just sex, it was something else, and they both knew it.

Eren closed his eyes. While for him it was a blink of an eye, for the whole world it was hours. When he opened his eyes, it was daylight, and he was in a hotel room. A very luxurious one. A huge bed with silk sheets. A huge window on the wall, with an incredible view and furniture that made you feel like you had to pay just for seeing them.

Without moving a millimeter he looked around trying to recognize where he was, but his brain failed him again. His heat had led him to commit insanity. Not even when he was younger had he been controlled by his pheromones. He really couldn't understand what had happened. The only thing that reassured him was that he was alone, Levi was nowhere to be found. He sat on the bed and a strange sensation made him twist in pain. In the middle of his legs, he felt swelling. Even the rubbing of his thighs was uncomfortable.

How many times did they have to do it to achieve that level of swelling? He didn't want to think about it much, he didn't want to remember the worst mistake of his life. When he turned around to get out of the huge bed, he saw a note on the pillow next to him.

> _Good morning, Eren._
> 
> _Yesterday was incredible, the best sex of my life, but I want you to know that it can never happen again. So don't try to look for me because you'll only get in trouble. I can't be trusted, believe me._
> 
> _P.S. You have to take a bath, or everyone will realize that you fucked with an alpha._

Eren crumpled the sheet and threw it on the floor.

He struggled to his feet. His hips hurt so badly that he felt it split in two. Keeping the balance was not so simple. He went straight to the bathroom, not because the man told him, but because he didn't want anyone to know what he had done. He never thought his first time would be romantic, with aromatic candles or after dinner in a luxurious restaurant, or anything like that, but he never thought it would be with a stranger. And least of all one so brutal that would leave him aching all over.

In the shower, he noticed the hickeys on his torso. The only good thing was that Mikasa had told him that they would only have sex until they got married, so he wouldn't be discovered. When he saw the bruises he could remember the sensation of the mouth that was there, sucking his skin. His face blushed. He shook his head and slapped both cheeks. He shouldn't think about it out of respect for his relationship. However, his body refused to let go of what had happened in the past. After closing the shower faucet he was paralyzed. A viscous liquid came out of between his legs running down his thighs. His eyes opened wide. His face got blue, it looked like he'd pass out at any moment. Eren swallowed saliva and looked down. Indeed, it was what he expected.

Semen.

Even with everything that happened, he managed to get to his apartment. He was so nervous that he needed all his strength to hold back his tears. He ran so fast that when he entered he had to pant hard to fill his lungs. He was exhausted and wanted to sit down but couldn't. The inflammation was worsened by all the running. He went to the bathroom and rolled a large amount of toilet paper on his hand. Then he pulled down his pants and put the paper in his underwear. A small barrier to stop his clothes and thighs from irritating the swollen spot.

"Eren?! Eren?!" Armin shouted from the other side of the door.

The voice on the door made him react. He had to forget what had happened and return to reality, to his reality. Eren opened the door and there was his childhood friend. He wanted to tell Armin everything to get some comfort and encouragement, but he preferred to remain silent. There were things even the closest friends should not know.

"Is something wrong?" he asked when he saw his friend so agitated.

"Mikasa hasn't stopped calling you. She was even here,"—he took a big breath of air—" and I think she's at the police station now.

"Dammit." It seemed that fate was still making fun of him. The weekend he believed would be the watershed of his life, it was turning into a nightmare. If only he had stayed at home studying, it was a song that kept repeating itself in his brain since he woke up in the hotel.

"Here's your cell phone," he took the device out of his jacket and gave it to Eren.

"Thank you." When he held it, Armin didn't let go. Eren looked up and when he met his friend's eyes he knew what would happen next. The interrogation after drunkenness. Who was he? What happened between you?

"Armin, I really don't wanna talk about it. It's best if you forget and don't tell anyone, please." He felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. And it was so obvious that Armin decided not to talk about it. At least not at the time.

Eren immediately called Mikasa and tried to reassure her with a lie he didn't believe himself. It was so ridiculous that even after saying it he forgot it. Though all that mattered was that Mikasa had believed everything. A part of him felt bad about his dishonesty toward the woman with whom he would share his life.

Within minutes, she was in his apartment.

"We can do it some other day. You don't look good," Mikasa said as she put a lock of hair behind his ear.

"No, we were already arranged with your parents that today I would go to meet them."

He didn't feel well at all. At that point, he just wanted to disappear and no one to see him, he felt so guilty that he didn't want anyone to look him in the eye. In spite of all that, he knew he had to go on with his life and his plans. Formalizing his relationship was something he had been planning for a long time and was not going to allow a simple furtive encounter to ruin his life. He went to his room and changed his clothes. He put on an outfit he had chosen some time ago with Armin's help. He remembered how excited he was that day. So he only focused on his future, on all the happiness that awaited him and the woman he loved.

"Come on," he took Mikasa by the hand and they left his apartment.

However, life decided to keep making fun of Eren. His car didn't start. Several attempts and nothing, it was deader than his virginity. He felt so angry about everything that had happened that he took advantage of the moment to vent a little of his anger by hitting the steering wheel. His eyes seemed to spit fire from how angry he was.

"Don't worry, I brought my car," Mikasa said. She had to calm him down before he lost his mind.

The way to her house was completely silent. Mikasa smiled from time to time when she saw Eren. She thought he was nervous about meeting her parents. On the one hand, she was right, but there was something else that bothered him. From between his legs continued dripping the man's semen. At that moment he thanked his past self for the idea of toilet paper.

"We are here," she said cheerfully as she parked the car in the driveway.

Eren was still nervous. He no longer knew why he felt this way. He clenched his jaw and was ready to move on. They both got out of the car. Eren smiled and held Mikasa's hand tightly. She hugged him and separated from him instantly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Eren as he saw her strange reaction.

"Your essence... has something that seems familiar. I noticed it when I got to your apartment. Did you put on any lotion?"

"M-Maybe it's because I'm... because I'm nervous," he intertwined his fingers, didn't want to make anything obvious, but his body betrayed him again.

"That must be it." She held him by the arm to enter the house.

Right at the entrance, Mikasa's parents were waiting for them. They were greeted with joy. You could tell that they were good people, very warm and kind. Something that embarrassed Eren too much. Now he understood why Mikasa was so good to him. After the usual greetings and presentations. They entered the house. Mikasa's mother was delighted with Eren because in her family she was the only omega, so she felt a special connection with him.

"I'll show you some pictures of Mikasa when she was a baby so you know what your children will look like." The woman was emotional about the pictures she had in her room.

Mikasa stopped her on the stairs, "Mom, don't do it," she said with some embarrassment.

"Don't try to stop her. Since last week she's been collecting albums from your childhood." Mikasa's father smiled as he sat on the couch with Eren.

Soon they were all together drinking tea and looking at family photographs. Eren felt a certain nostalgia. _Would my mother do the same?_ He wondered when he saw Mikasa's mother's excitement as she talked about each of the photos.

"Look how cute she looked, she was so sweet. Not now with her strong personality, she is like a monster," after saying that she looked at her and laughed hard.

Eren smiled, "I totally agree."

His relationship with her family seemed to be good, which made him glad. He was also relieved that what had been tormenting him was in the second plane, but it would soon return to the surface.

"Oh, here is my brother," said Mikasa's father as he watched a photograph with nostalgia.

"My uncle the convict? Let's see," she took the album from her dad to see the picture up close.

"Don't talk like that, Mikasa, he's already out of jail because he was proven innocent," her mother said. "Eren, don't think wrong. He's a good man who had bad luck."

"Don't worry, I would never judge him," he said with a smile.

It seemed like everyone was very excited about that photograph. Eren was a little curious to see what the guy he had never heard of was like. "By the way, I didn't know you had an uncle," curiosity overcame him.

"This photo is very old, but I don't think he's changed much. It's this one here." Mikasa gave him the album, pointing out the photo where the aforementioned uncle appeared.

Eren felt that the world was coming upon him. Now he understood what curiosity killed the cat means. He was such a dead cat that he couldn't think of anything. The one in the picture, the uncle of the woman he was going to marry. It was the man he had sex with the night before, and perhaps also at dawn. He swallowed saliva trying to dissolve the lump in his throat. Maybe it was a coincidence and they just looked the same. _Wow, the doppelgangers are real_ , it was what he repeated to himself.

"W-What's his... his name?" he asked, with barely a trace of voice. He had to corroborate. He had to hear another name. Jack... Peter... The grumpy guy. All but that name that echoed in his ears.

"Levi. He's my younger brother. Soon you'll meet him, in a few days he'll come to live with us."

That couldn't be true. Surely it was a dream and everyone wanted to bother him. It was a kind of nightmare mixed with black humor. However, despite all the bullshit he thought, he knew it was the reality and that he had fucked it up. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Is something wrong, Eren?" said Mikasa when she saw him acting so strange. Even stranger than usual.

"Excuse me, I have to go. I'm really sorry," he took his jacket that was on the couch and came out as fast as his legs allowed him.

He ran.

He ran.

He ran.

He ran.

When he got to his apartment he could feel something dripping from between his legs again. Reminding him of what he had done.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That scream couldn't ease the pain he was feeling at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!
> 
> The other day I was listening to music and a song inspired me to write this fic. I had thought of it as a mini oneshot of a little more than a thousand words and it turned out to be this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it even a little. XO ^3^~


	2. Everything has consequences

Eren opened his eyes, a familiar sound woke him up. It was his cell phone that rang slightly under his sheets. He looked at it for a few seconds with no intention of checking who it was. He got entangled in the sheets and fell asleep again. He didn't want to know about anyone at that moment, not even himself.

He had cried so much that all his strength had been drained. He felt like the protagonist of some drama, one with the worst luck in the world. Or perhaps it was the work of karma, and the goldfish that had died for his failure to feed them, now mocked him from the beyond. His thoughts were always more childish than the words that came out of his mouth. Even he found his personality strange.

Armin was with Jean in a café. One that was near the complex where the students of the National University lived. He used to hang out with Eren too, but it seemed that the little tradition had come to an end.

"I haven't seen him or talked to him. Don't worry, I made sure he's doing well." Armin left his cell phone on the table. It was Mikasa's eighth call of the day and he began to get impatient.

"That idiot Eren always causing trouble," Jean clicked his tongue and crossed his arms.

Since he first saw Mikasa he fell in love with her. However, it was too late, as it seemed that she had always been in love with Eren, and a beta could not compete between the relationship of an alpha and an omega.

"I think something happened to him. Something so serious that he doesn't dare to mention it." He grabbed his cup of coffee and looked at his reflection in the liquid. He was very worried about his friend.

"Why are you saying that? Do you know something?"

Armin sighed deeply and then took a sip of his coffee. "Sometimes I wish I was as dumb as you so I wouldn't know what's going on around me." 

"HEY!"

It was night and Eren finally woke up. He had been in bed since the evening of the previous day. He got up and went straight to take a shower. He took off his clothes avoiding to look at the horrible hickeys on his torso. All he wanted at that moment was to go back in time and not have gone to that damn club with such a ridiculous name.

As he came out of the bathroom, his cell phone rang. This time it wasn't a call or a message, it was a reminder. An appointment with the doctor to get more suppressants and his six-monthly check-up. He smiled. It was like a bad joke. _Why go for those stupid pills if they don't work when necessary?_ He turned off his cell phone and went back to bed. He covered himself with the sheets, and like a new routine, he cried and cried until falling asleep.

Mikasa also received the same reminder on her cell phone. She has Eren's appointments to the doctor to prevent him from forgetting to go. At that moment she was relieved. His odd behavior wasn't because he was upset with her or her family, it was his heat that was nearby. She smiled. A reminder had never put her in such a good mood. Now she knew that an entire week Eren would be confined to his room, so she had to wait to see him. 

She lay on the bed and looked at the wall. Attentively she looked at her pictures, ones that had been on the wall for over seven years. She had several pictures of her with Eren. It was the timeline of their relationship. And very soon there would be pictures with their children. The very idea that she would get married soon made her blush and smile. She couldn't wait for them to be a family. Her dream was to give him the family he had lost and wanted so badly since he was very young.

A new day came the worst way. Someone was knocking on the door so heavily that it looked like the door would collapse in any second. Eren got out of bed with a grimace. He knew who it was and didn't want to attend the door. But if he didn't, his neighbors would soon kick him out of the complex.

"Why didn't you go to the clinic?!" The anger could be seen in the veins protruding from her face.

Eren watched the doctor rush into his apartment. "I don't feel well, Dr. Hange," after saying that he closed the door and went to lay on the couch.

Hange shook his head and approached him. "You don't have to call me doctor. Hange is fine. Remember, we are family after all."

Eren smiled.

Many years ago, when she was still a medical student, she had met Eren's father, Grisha Yeager. When he witnessed her abilities, he became her guardian. Every afternoon, after her classes, she went to help out at his clinic. One of her fields of research was to find out if blood-linked mate really existed. The destined mate. A few hundred years ago there was a belief that alpha and omegas were born with a destined mate, but today that was nothing more than a myth. Hange at first thought it was a waste of time, but seeing the research the doctor had been conducting, she realized that those bonds were likely to be true.

Eren sat on the couch, his languid appearance made it clear that he hadn't been eating properly during those days. This was worrying since his heat was about to begin and he needed to have strength so his body could withstand, in the best possible way, the changes that his pheromones would cause to his body. 

"Did something happen, Eren? Anything you want to tell me? Remember that I am your doctor and everything you tell me will be treated with the utmost discretion."

Her sense of smell didn't lie to her. She was alpha and very well prepared. Her sense of smell was superior, even among the Alphas. Eren's pheromones told her what had happened. However, she wanted to hear it from him.

"Nothing... " His mouth could lie, but his eyes showed the pain he was going through. 

"Eren, don't lie," her expression showed her discomfort.

Since his parents' death, she became his guardian. Although he was only ten years old when he became an orphan, he was a very independent child. Many people would call him sullen, but Hange knew it was a shell he had built. Omegas are beings considered weak and must be protected, and that was something Eren never accepted. That's why she knew that he would never ask for help, no matter how much he would need it.

"Who is the alpha with whom you had intercourse? It wasn't Mikasa, her pheromones aren't that strong."

Eren frowned, and instantly his eyes filled with tears. It bothered him not to be able to stop thinking about that man. His caresses continued to run through his body. His breath continued to burn his skin. It was as if his body was a different entity and wished to be with him. To feel his skin again, especially his essence, he longed for his body to be covered with that exquisite essence. And that made him feel like the worst garbage in the world.

"I don't know. It just happened."

Hange listened attentively to everything that had happened that night. She would have liked to hear more details for her research, but she didn't want to give poor Eren any more headaches. Although from what she heard a hypothesis emerged in her head, not a very good one. However, she opted to remain silent and not speak until she had strong evidence. It was the first time she wanted to be wrong.

"Tomorrow go to the clinic. Remember it's for your checkup, and to find out which suppressors you should take from now on."

Eren nodded.

The afternoon arrived and Mikasa was still confined in her room. She didn't feel in the mood to get out. Despite knowing that what happened to Eren was natural, she couldn't help but feel bad about being away from him. She took her cell phone and entered the contacts. Eren's name with a small heart on the side captured her attention. She longed so much to hear his voice that she almost called him. A big sigh made her feel a little calm, she lowered her cell phone and closed her eyes. 

"Mikasa," his mother knocked at the door. "Your uncle has just arrived, come to say hello."

As she walked down the stairs, she saw the man from the picture and some vague memories, sitting on the couch with her parents. His pheromones were so strong that even she, as an alpha, felt a little upset.

"Look, there's Mikasa," her father said when he saw her enter the living room.

Levi stood up and hugged her, "I wanted to see you, Mikasa. The last time I saw you, you were barely ten years old."

That scene was very moving. Well, they were always together when Mikasa was a child. He had taught her how to fight. One of his most characteristic features and for which she was feared among the alphas at the university. 

"Now you can be together again as in the old days," her mother said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with a handkerchief.

Not knowing why, Mikasa felt a great nostalgia for being close to that man. It was as if many good memories flooded her chest. Something she couldn't explain, but put a smile on her face.

"Ulrich, Yua, and Mikasa thank you so much for letting me return to your home."

Despite his thuggish appearance, he seemed to be very polite and correct. Mikasa was surprised since he had been in prison for almost ten years. Perhaps good manners weren't lost despite the circumstances.

"We're family, and whatever happens, we'll be together." Ulrich approached Levi and gave him a hug.

It was evident how much he had missed his brother. During his ten years in prison, Levi asked that no one should see him. As much as Ulrich and Yua begged him to change his mind, it was useless. The only way to communicate with him was through letters. Which his lawyer was in charge of sending him.

"Well, it's time to eat, let's go to the dining room," Yua said with a smile illuminating his face.

Levi stopped Mikasa, and the two of them stayed in the living room. 

"You know, all this time I've been thinking a lot about you." He was a little embarrassed to talk like that to his niece. However, he had really missed her. "In prison, I made you this necklace with your name on it, if you don't want to wear it I'll understand."

It was a silver necklace. The chain was very thin and intertwined in a very meticulous way, and her name was in the center. The letters had small crystals that shone beautifully when they came into contact with light.

Mikasa looked at the necklace with a smile. "It's very beautiful, of course, I'll wear it." She turned around and pulled her hair. "Can you put it on me?" 

Levi cleared his throat. It seemed that his niece had not changed at all, she was still that little girl he remembered. He put the necklace on her very carefully. He was very happy to be able to give her something made by himself.

"Thank you, uncle." Mikasa kissed him on the cheek and went to the dining room.

Before Levi could sit at the table, his cell phone interrupted him. It was a message from Erwin, the lawyer who had helped him get out of jail and who had supported him during those terrible years.

"I won't eat, sorry. I have to go out. I'll come back later." He took his jacket and went out to the indicated place.

As he arrived to the cafeteria, he saw Erwin sitting at one of the tables at the center, reading several documents. As always, he was a workaholic. When he was closer he saw a couple of women, who were at the next table, looking at Erwin in awe, whispering and smiling. _The idiot is popular_ , Levi thought as he approached the table.

"Why did you call me?" he said in his characteristic tone.

Levi's voice made him lift his face enthusiastically. "I wanted to ask you when we will make our relationship official." He smiled as he interlocked his fingers and put his chin on them. 

"Stop spouting all that shit and tell me what you want." He pulled one of the chairs. Then he dropped all his weight and crossed his legs.

"Okay, later we discussed our relationship. I brought you the papers from the investments you were working on in prison."

Erwin gave him a folder with several documents. It looked like his investments had paid off. Now he had a few million dollars in the bank. Before going to prison, he had finished his career as an economist, with honors. So during his time in jail, he dedicated himself to generating money for his family and himself.

"I seem to have enough money to start a new life." He smiled slightly as he looked closely at his bank accounts.

"Levi, when are you going to accept that I like you?" Before he could continue he was abruptly interrupted.

"Never, you fucking idiot. Besides, I'm an alpha just like you. Go get yourself an omega or a goat, and leave me alone." He closed the folder and placed it on the table.

Erwin looked at him with seriousness and enunciated forcefully. "I like alphas."

"That woman at the other table is an alpha." Leví crossed his arms and looked at him without joking. And even though Erwin knew how much it bothered him to talk about it, he didn't stop.

"I like men."

"The waiter is an alpha."

"I like the ones called Levi."

"Stop shitting me."

"That's a blunt no?"

"That means I have my own omega. Although I can't get close to him at the moment, I must first clean my name to declare to him my feelings."

"If he doesn't accept you, I will still like the alphas called Levi."

Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance. At times like that, he wasn't sure if Erwin was joking, because every time he brought it up he did it with a serious face. But it didn't matter, because he had his omega and it was the only person he wanted to be with. Only because of him he struggled to get out of jail.

At that very moment, Eren was in Hange's office.

"We're going to do some blood tests to check the levels of your pheromones."

Accompanied by a nurse, he entered the area where the blood samples were taken. Hange hadn't had the courage to tell him that he would actually have a pregnancy test. The omegas produced the pregnancy hormone from the second day after sex. So the result he would get would be one hundred percent reliable.

They went back to the office and Eren changed his clothes for the usual gown that doesn't cover well the parts of the body that no one wants to show to strangers. When he was ready, he went out and the embarrassing examinations began.

  1. Checking his anal cervix.
  2. Checking the level of the pheromones.
  3. General checkup.



The process was delayed and somewhat annoying. But it was something that all omegas had to do at least twice a year. Their status as second-class humans had been abolished many years ago and now they were treated with respect and equality. As a result, they had better access to the health system.

"Alright, Eren. Your body is perfect, you just have to wait for the results of the blood test."

"When will you have the results?" he asked as he put on his jacket.

"Tomorrow. I'll see you at ten in the morning."

After a small talk, Eren left the office. It had been almost four days since he had left his apartment and he felt a little strange being in the street. The light was hurting his eyes and the colors seemed very bright to him. He went straight to the pharmacy to buy the supplements Hange had prescribed for him. As he went out he saw that, although it was not so late, it was dark, the sky was completely cloudy. It was as if his mood was reflected in the weather. He clenched the bag of meds and went on his way.

Strangely enough, he felt very sleepy. He didn't understand why if the night before he slept like a baby. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and entered the nearby café _. Coffee will do the magic trick of opening my eyes. Like toothpicks in cartoons. He smiled._ Sometimes his inner self took him away from reality with silly thoughts.

As he entered he realized that there weren't many people. It seemed that his dead fish were taking pity on him. _Thank you dear pets that I never take proper care of._ He was truly grateful that fate will not treat him badly that day. He sat at the nearest table at the entrance and ordered a mocha cappuccino with lots of whipped cream and a chocolate cake. Even to him, it seemed strange, but he felt like craving something sweet.

"Eren?"

That voice paralyzed him. He could feel the skin all over his body bristle. A pressure on his chest made him feel like throwing up. Unsure how, he lifted his face until his eyes met those piercing blue eyes. Both were so surprised that their glances made it evident. 

Eren wanted to run, but his legs didn't respond. At that moment, the hotness he knew invaded his body. His heat, again, struck him without compassion. And without being able to control himself, tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked. He wanted to do something to help him, but his mind seemed unable to coordinate a coherent thought.

Without giving him time to act, Eren ran out of the cafeteria. It seemed that week he had run what he hadn't run all his life. However, his heat didn't let him get very far. He stopped at a small park that was desolate. His legs staggered so much that he ended up on the ground, gasping for breath. He was exhausted and overwhelmed by the heat that imprisoned his entire being.

"You're an omega, aren't you?"

A stranger was right behind him. _DAMN MY LUCK!_ He shouted with all his might in his mind. He knew he was at the mercy of that guy, who was obviously an alpha. So to be omega really was to be a weakling at the mercy of the strongest, a weakling who was only a sexual toy.

The guy picked him up off the ground and took him to his car, which was parked nearby. Eren didn't do anything, he just clung tightly to the arm that was dragging him. His mind was so cloudy that he didn't understand what was going on.

"An omega as good-looking as you should be more self-conscious. Don't blame me for what's about to happen."

He got Eren in the car and without delay kissed him. Even with how confused he was, he could feel that that kiss didn't fill him, that kiss wasn't good, it was repulsive. With the little energy, he had left he threw the man, with his arms and legs. He could not overcome it with force, but he had to do something to free himself from him.

"So you woke up," he smiled and wiped the saliva from the corners of his lips with his forearm. "Now this will be much more fun."

When he tried to kiss him again, Eren punched him in the face. Now not only saliva came out of his mouth, but also blood. The man's eyes filled with rage. He was not willing to be humiliated by an omega.

"Damn... Don't you know that omegas only exist to open their legs for us alphas?" After saying that he hit Eren with all his strength in the face. When he wanted to give him a third punch, something stopped him from behind with incredible force.

"Real alphas aren't motherfuckers like you."

If there's one thing Levi was famous for, it was his temperament. Many things in life made him angry, but this time, the bloodlust could be seen in his eyes. His face darkened, he was like a demon claiming for his victim.

He grabbed the guy by the arm and pulled him out of the car.

"W-Who the heck are you?" The man spat blood from the blow Eren had given him.

Levi glanced into the car and saw Eren semi-conscious. His face was red and bruised, not to mention the blood coming out of his mouth. At that moment he could hear, with complete clarity, how something disconnected in his brain. _Oh, yes. There goes my self-control I've been working so hard on,_ thought Levi as he threw himself furiously at the guy.

Levi's gaze lost all trace of reason. He was like a wild beast defending what was his. Defending his omega. The blows were so strong that soon he wasn't just spitting blood, now his teeth were on the pavement. Levi's pheromones were so terrifying that the guy peed himself. He was lying on several of his fluids. It was a grotesque image.

"You're going to die like what you are, a fucking pig." 

When he set out to strike the final blow. Erwin appeared behind him and held his arm with both hands. Levi's strength was unbeatable, but Erwin knew a few tricks to stop him.

"Do you fancy going to jail again?" He let go of his arm and looked at him with seriousness.

Levi snapped and stood up. He looked everywhere as if he had woken up from a trance. Erwin approached him and kicked him in the shinbone.

"What are you doing, asshole?!" shouted Levi as he felt the pain numb his leg.

"Go and check on your omega, I took care of this guy," Erwin took out his cell phone and called an ambulance, while Levi took Eren in his arms and walked away from that place.

A slight stinging in his mouth made him open the eyes. It seemed like it was becoming a tradition to wake up in a hotel. But something was different, this time Levi was in front of him. He was so surprised that he jumped out of bed. He was like a frightened cat. It seemed that being a cat was becoming his alter ego.

"Don't be afraid, I was just healing your wounds." He raised his hand showing him the cotton in his hand. 

"I-I need to go... go to the bathroom," he lowered his face. He didn't want to see that man in the eyes. He turned around and entered the nearest door. Lucky it was the bathroom.

He approached the mirror and saw his cheeks swollen from the man's blows. He clenched his fists if he hated anything it was feeling weak. There was nothing he could do to defend himself and if it hadn't been for Levi, things would have been worse and not just a few blows to his face. He swallowed saliva and was ready to thank him for helping him. When he opened the door he saw Levi getting ready to leave.

"Don't worry about the bill, it's covered until tomorrow," he put on his jacket as he spoke.

Heat.

"The bag you left in the café is on the nightstand."

Heat.

Eren pressed his chest with both hands. And he finally realized the obvious. That man was the culprit. It was the third time his heat had come just because he was close to him. That man had broken his body, not only physically but mentally as well. At that moment his senses, his body, his being, lusted for him.

"If you need anything just call..." Eren threw himself at him and without hesitation kissed him. He threw himself so heavily that they both landed on the bed.

"Don't go," said Eren clinging to his body. He wanted him so badly that the throbbing between his legs made the clothes uncomfortable.

"Don't do it. You're going to end up regretting it like last time. Besides, you're not in your five senses."

Levi pulled him away and got out of bed. The smell of Eren's pheromones attracted him so badly that he had to go through a very powerful internal struggle in order to have the necessary willpower to get away from him.

"Please, I need you... Don't leave me." Eren's huge eyes filled with tears, making them glow mesmerizingly.

A crash. Yes, a crash. It was Levi's willpower that was on the ground, crushed to dust. Not in a million years that willpower would be recovered. _How much more of my effort to control me will go to shit for this omega brat?_ Levi thought while hugging him possessively.

He didn't want to have sex with Eren again, not when he was in that condition. But his pheromones drove him crazy, so none of them were in their right mind. They were even.

Those kisses filled him, made him feel alive. His warm saliva bequeathed down to his neck gave him chills that gave him an indescribable sensation. Eren, with the scant reasoning he had left, couldn't understand why the contact with that man's body made him feel so good. His smell filled his lungs, his cells, his being. At last, he felt full.

Levi took Eren's clothes off and looked at him. There were still slight marks from the hickeys he had made the previous time. Suddenly he felt Eren unbuttoning his pants. It was obvious what he wanted and he was more than willing to please him. He slowly went down to his neck, kissing him slowly. He could feel his body shuddering every time his lips brushed his bare skin. He went down to his hips. He looked up and saw Eren looking back at him.

"Put it inside, please," he said with a sweet voice, or at least to Levi's ears Eren's voice was very sweet.

He dropped his pants letting his member touch Eren's thigh. His erection caused his limb to rock a little upward. The blood pulsing through his veins began to turn to pain. Levi, however, didn't want to be abrupt with him, so he sucked his ring and index finger and began to rub his throbbing, wet cervix. He lowered his face and with great delicacy, ran over Eren's limb with his tongue, making small circles on the top.

Eren's hip began to move rhythmically. His lubrication was such that Levi's fingers slipped smoothly into his body. As he felt his fingers, a groan left his mouth. Levi pulled out his fingers, opened Eren's legs and penetrated him vigorously. Another groan even louder than the previous one flooded Levi's ears. He continued to penetrate him strongly. He could feel his fluids begin to mix, creating an intoxicating smell, a smell that made him want to never be separated from Eren. Out of nowhere, he felt Eren's arms around his neck. He opened his eyes and looked at him. His mind was so cloudy that he only thought of fusing his body with his omega.

They kissed, drowning their moans of pleasure in the mouth of their mate.

Eren opened his eyes. And like last time he was alone.

He didn't know whether to feel bad or good. Strangely enough, all that tension and anxiety that had been tormenting him for the last few days was gone. It was as if that man's pheromones had calmed him down. He felt like a dog that was controlled by the rhythm that Levi will set, and that bothered him. He lay face down on the bed and noticed that the essence of Levi was in the savannah. His heart skips a beat. He couldn't believe that this man's scent provoked him so many emotions.

Without realizing it, he fell asleep wrapped in the essence of the alpha that seemed to be in control of his body.

His cell phone alarm woke him up in the morning. It was so late and he was not ready. Immediately he got up and took the fastest bath in the history of the world. He grabbed his medicine bag and when he was about to leave he stopped at the doorway.

That sheet called him, or rather it was the smell of Levi.

He shook his head and gave himself a couple of slaps. He shouldn't think about that man. All he needed at the time were those stronger suppressants to keep his pheromones from dragging him towards Levi.

When he arrived at the clinic, he felt as if something cold was coming down from his chest to his stomach. It was the same feeling he had when he knew of his parents' death. He didn't understand why his body was reacting this way if he was just going to pick up the new suppressors. It wasn't like he was going to get his death sentence, or so he hoped.

"Hange, good morning."

The doctor was out of her office checking some documents.

"Eren," her voice didn't carry the same excitement as always, something wasn't right.

Both entered the office. Hange continued to act strangely. She grabbed a glass of water from her desk and drank it all in one sip. She took off her glasses and rubbed her face with both hands a couple of times. 

"Is something wrong?" asked Eren as he watched her act so erratically.

Hange put on her glasses and sat on the chair next to Eren. The chair where patients normally sit. She looked him in the eye and tried to stay calm, it was in those moments that she had to be as professional as her nerves would allow her to be.

"Eren, do you remember the blood tests I asked you to do?" her voice sounded strange, it was as if she was about to break into tears.

"I-I'm... sick?"

"No! Of course, you're not sick." She approached Eren and held his hands.

"So what about those tests?" He was so confused that all he wanted was answers.

"The tests were to find out if you're pregnant."

His face blurred. He could feel a bucket of ice water falling from his head to his feet. The sensation was indescribable and terrifying. It was like going on the roller coaster and being at the top, hearing the gears stop and waiting for the fall of several kilometers per hour.

"Eren..."

"No."

"The results..."

"NO!"

"They're positive. You're pregnant."

It seemed that life had thrown him into an abyss, a very deep and terrifying one. A place where you couldn't get back to the surface, you could only go deeper and deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!
> 
> As you may have noticed, I named Mikasa's parents. I apologize if you think they are unfit to them.
> 
> And going back to the plot, I'm very excited about how everything is unfolding, although, obviously, some mysteries were left in the air. I sincerely hope you enjoyed even a little this chapter. XO ^3^~


	3. Let's break up

Everything can change so drastically, one refuses to accept it. It doesn't matter how much people tell you that everything has a why or that you will understand in the future. There are things you can't easily accept. Like being apart from a friend, having your favorite singer get married, having a colossal pimple on the tip of your nose, or knowing you're expecting a baby.

That night, Hange veiled Eren's dream. The notice had impacted him so much that he ended up fainting. Now he was in a room in the clinic with an IV. And with dreams that seemed to torment him, because even though he was asleep he wouldn't stop sobbing.

"I didn't protect you as I should have done." The woman held Eren's hand. Her red, swollen eyes revealed that Eren wasn't the only one who didn't take the notice well.

In a bar across town, Levi was drinking with Erwin. After leaving the hotel he went straight to that bar. He needed to drink. He needed to focus on what to do next. He couldn't keep letting the pheromones be the culprits of the way he acted towards Eren.

"Didn't you tell me you wouldn't have sex with him again until you told him everything?" Erwin grabbed the bottle of beer and drank it.

Levi was so confused that his beer was still intact. On such occasions, he hated that his mind worked so hard on the idea that it shouldn't give him problems. He sighed deeply and then ran both hands through his hair a couple of times. 

"That was my intention, but his pheromones wrapped me. Something changed, it was as if our essences were mixed into one."

Erwin lifted his chin and inhaled as deeply as he could. Levi's scent was different, he could tell it was mixed with his much-named omega. Although it was subtle, he was able to notice it for all the time he had been with him.

"A bond was formed between you." When he saw his empty bottle, he called the waiter.

Levi looked at him without understanding what he meant. At that moment he felt like the stupidest man in the world. It seemed that the little hamster that made the wheel of his ideas rotate had died inside his rotten brain. He frowned. It was evident that he was really struggling to understand what Erwin had said, but at that moment he could not think straight.

"Levi, you're so innocent sometimes that it provokes me to rape you." After saying that he smiled. While for many it could be a simple joke to a friend, for Erwin it was just the truth.

"Don't be an idiot." Levi drank his beer, but of course, it was hotter than an instant soup. He clicked his tongue and put it aside.

Exactly on time, the waiter arrived with two cold beers. Levi took one and instantly he drank it. He felt so exhausted that he really needed a drink to get rid of the burden he had put on himself.

"What I meant by bond, is that maybe your omega is pregnant."

Levi spat the beer on the floor. He instantly fell victim to a coughing fit, it was so severe that everyone around turned to see him. His eyes opened wide and his face turned red. Erwin got up and hit him on the back.

"Are you feeling better now? He couldn't help but laugh. His reactions were always epic and worth recording. It was the thing that most amused Erwin about being with him.

Levi took out his handkerchief and wiped his mouth. Then he peered up and looked at Erwin angrily. "Damn you, I almost died and you made fun of me."

Erwin sat down and lit a cigar. Then he suddenly began to form shapes with the smoke. Levi looked at him. _What a crazy guy_ , it was what he thought when he was with him. His personality was strange because even though he did strange things, his expression was always the same. Absolute seriousness.

“So, where did you get that conclusion? The pregnancy thing." Levi crossed his arms and looked at him with expectation.

"Remember, I was married and my wife got pregnant. Even though it was only a short time, I felt that way as you say, and I also got violent if someone approached her."

"I must have a word with him."

His longing and watery eyes made Erwin blush. He couldn't believe that that tough guy could look as cute as hell when he thought about his omega. At that moment, he wanted to thank Eren for existing in this world.

He cleared his throat, and he tried to calm down. "And do you know where to find him?"

Levi's face was the same as when someone looked for his cell phone in his pants pocket and it's gone. The expression of _somebody shoot me_ in all its maximum form.

"I guessed it. Give me his name and tomorrow in the afternoon I'll give you all his personal information."

The very idea that Eren might be pregnant made him feel mixed emotions, especially happiness. Having a child from the person who encouraged him to endure all those years in prison was something that made him feel very happy. A family. At last, he would have his own family.

By the time he got home, he was a little dizzy from all the alcohol he had drunk, so he stayed outside. He sat on the bench at the entrance and fixed his gaze on the sky. It was true that the sky looked brighter when you didn't see it through bars. He smiled. Is he really expecting my baby? He thought and smiled. He felt like a fool, but a really happy fool. 

"Is something wrong, Uncle?" asked Mikasa after closing the door behind her.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" Levi watched her approach the bench. Maybe he made some noise and that woke her up. When he was ready to apologize, the girl interrupted him.

"Can I ask you something personal?" she sat on the bench and looked at him.

Levi didn't understand what was going on, so he just listened. "Of course."

"What do I do if my omega is having sex with another alpha?"

They both turned their faces to the sky. It seemed that evading glances was a characteristic trait of the alpha Ackerman. Or perhaps Mikasa had spent too much time with him as a child and had adopted many of his qualities.

"First you must beat the shit out of the alpha who got involved with your mate, and then you must dump the omega. It's not worth being with someone who cheated on you."

Mikasa smiled. It seemed that being violent was in their blood, as she had also considered crushing into pieces any alpha that put his/her hands in Eren. Well, crushed was a term that didn't come any closer to what she intended to do. Despite the fact that days before she had calmed down because she knew that his heat was about to arrive, she was still bothered by the smell she had perceived. That smell... Without saying anything she approached Levi and smelled him.

"Mikasa?" He looked at her in puzzlement as he didn't understand her actions.

Without saying a word, she stood up and went straight to her room. 

It was the first time she hated that the house was so big. When she got there she threw herself on the bed and covered her face with a pillow. It can't be. It can't be possible. She thought, over and over again. That was only meant to be a coincidence. That smell in Eren must have been a simple coincidence. Pheromones can have similar smells, and... it must be that. She tried to fool herself, but deep down she knew what was going on.

It dawned. Yes, it was dawn, the sun was slipping through the window and illuminating the white ceramic floor of the clinic. The birds could be heard chirping in the distance. The huge clock on the wall said it was seven o'clock in the morning. _Yes, it was dawn. So why do I see everything dark?_ Eren thought as tears ran down his cheeks.

He got out of bed to go to the bathroom. As he moved he was very conscious, at all times, of his belly. It was funny how his brain made him alert for that part of his body. He could even feel that it was somewhat bloated. But before he could get out of bed, Armin entered the room. 

"Hi, Eren." His voice as his gaze was different than usual. "Dr. Hange called me. She told me that you needed the support of your friends right now."

"Did she tell you?"

"Yes."

Armin approached Eren and hugged him tightly. His shoulder was soon wet from his friend's tears. That reminded him of the nights he spent with him after the death of his parents. It wasn't something he would have wanted to happen again, because he didn't like to see his best friend suffer. However, he was willing to be his support again.

"I still hope this will turn out to be a nightmare," Eren said with a faint voice.

Armin sat on the bed next to him. "It was the man from the club, right?" 

He didn't have to say a word. His gaze answered. As he always did. Eren lowered her gaze, felt ashamed and terrified. He didn't know how to act or what to do. He was very confused. He still couldn't believe that life was growing inside him. 

"Are you going to tell him?" He knew that question would be uncomfortable, but it was something of the utmost importance.

"No, of course not. I don't wanna be anywhere near him... not again." 

He might want to be away from that man, but it was evident that his body reacted only by mentioning him. Something that Armin, as an alpha, could immediately notice. Although he preferred not to delve into the subject for the moment.

"And what about Mikasa?"

Eren's eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to break up with her."

It was noon, and Levi was in the living room reading some of the documents Erwin gave him. It was time to start looking for that man to clean up his name. However, it seemed that it would not be easy, as he had been isolated for years and it was not very certain that he would continue to live in the country. 

"Levi."

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't listen to Yua who had called him a couple of times. It wasn't until she approached him and shook him over one shoulder. Only in this way did he come out of the trance in which he found himself.

"Is something wrong?"

Yua smiled, "Mikasa is just like you. When she sits on that sofa she gets lost in her thoughts."

"Sorry, I was reading this and I didn't hear you."

"Don't worry, I just wanted to ask you for a favor. Can you change the mirror in Mikasa's room? Yesterday she broke it and I can't take it off the wall."

"Sure, I'm doing it right now."

Levi went upstairs to the room. The door was half-open so he had no trouble getting in. What he had trouble with was finding the light switch. _Didn't they put them next to the doors?_ It was what Levi thought as he went in the dark touching the wall in search of the switch.

Bingo! He finally found it. But seeing what was on the wall, he regretted finding it. He could feel something cold creeping up his back until concentrating on the back of his neck. His body was paralyzed, it was as if it had turned to stone. Or so he would have wished, to be made of stone to not feel what he was feeling.

Dozens of photos of Mikasa with Eren. Photos that made it clear what their relationship was. _So the alpha she was talking about... was me, huh?_ Levi hit the wall and got out of that room as fast as he could.

"Could you take off the mirror?"

As if the woman became invisible, Levi passed her by. He had to get out of there. He had to get out as fast as possible. Just at that moment, his cell phone rang. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but it could be Erwin with the information he had been waiting for all day.

"Levi..." Before he could say anything he was abruptly interrupted.

"Do you have Eren's information?" his voice made it crystal clear his condition.

Erwin instantly noticed that something had happened, so he just gave him the information he had promised. "I'll send you a message with all the details."

A minute after hanging up, his cell phone vibrated with the requested data. He promptly went to the address indicated in the message.

When he arrived, he entered the student complex like a blast. He needed to see Eren and explain everything. It seemed that his plans had been altered and he had to act before it was too late. When he was in front of his apartment all his excitement fell from his head to his feet. Even he could feel that energy that moved him had drained away. Now he was just a freaked out guy in front of his crush house.

He bit his lips and hesitated for a few seconds. When he had finally mustered the courage to knock on the door, a voice interrupted him.

"Eren's not at home."

It was Connie, who had just left his apartment to go to his afternoon lecture.

"Don't you know when he'll be back?"

Connie looked at Levi from head to toe. He didn't need to be an experienced FBI profiler to know that that man was suspicious. Maybe a thug or loan collector. Or worse, a salesman.

"I can't give you that information, it's confidential."

If there were a competition, where one had to choose a list of words that would make Levi explode in fury, nobody would have been right like Connie.

"What did you say?"

The dark expression and an exaggerated emanation of pheromones filled the small corridor. The fury of Levi could be seen emanating from him. Connie was petrified at the entrance to his apartment. The only thing the boy was guilty of was being so communicative. Each step of Levi resounded in his ears. But before he got to him, a voice saved him.

"Levi! What the hell are you doing?!" Erwin shouted as he saw him fall into that sort of condition again.

The man woke up and looked around without understanding what was going on. Connie peered at the men in fear. Something bad was happening and he had to flee. The last thing heard from him was the slamming of the door as he entered his apartment.

"I know where Eren is. But first, you have to calm down."

They both left the complex and headed for a park nearby. Levi sat on one of the benches, even though he was anxious to see Eren, he knew Erwin was right and he had to come to his senses first. The last thing he had to do was act on his instincts.

"My niece..." he stopped. A huge knot in his throat blocked him from talking.

"I know. She and Eren are dating. I just found out a few minutes ago."

An uncomfortable silence made itself present.

Not even the days in solitary confinement in prison made him feel so miserable. Life seemed to separate him from Eren, in the most horrible ways. He didn't understand why it was so complicated to get happiness. There were worse beings in the world enjoying life, and he, who was a normal guy who had never done anything wrong, only experienced the bitter side of life.

"And what do you plan to do? Are you going to separate them?" Erwin looked at him. That man next to him was very different from the one he had known for almost a decade. He looked like a wounded animal trying to claim what belonged to him.

"Of course. I'm not going to let anyone take him away from me." Despite the power of his words, his voice trembled.

"I thought you loved your niece, as you always talked about her."

"And I still love her, that's why I don't know how I should act. I don't want to hurt them."

Erwin patted him on the back a few times. He tried to comfort him, although it was obvious that he had no idea how to do it. He never thought he would have to comfort such a terrifying guy. After that, they remained silent. Levi needed to calm down. He had to meditate whether he would really take Eren away from his niece.

"Eren is in this clinic." After saying that he gave Levi a small piece of paper with the address on it.

"First I have to find out if he's pregnant if so, I have to tell my niece."

Levi stood up, but something stopped him. He turned his face and saw Erwin holding his jacket.

"What will you do if Eren rejects you?"

"Go mad." 

The afternoon came, and Eren kept looking at his cell phone. He had to do what Armin had advised him to do, it was better to break up as soon as possible. His mind knew what to do, he had even drawn up a simple plan. However, his heart refused to let him proceed. He didn't want to end his relationship that way. Mikasa didn't deserve that sort of treatment. And neither did he.

After much hesitation, he did the most cowardly thing his heart allowed him. He sent her a message asking her to see him at the clinic. It had never been so difficult for him to press send. It was the first time he felt he would run out of breath. Before he could put his cell phone down it rang. Mikasa was on his way to the clinic.

At that very moment, Levi entered the clinic accompanied by Erwin. He didn't understand why he had accompanied him there, however, a part of him felt the calmness he needed at that moment.

Erwin walked in as if he knew the place, and went straight with a nurse who was nearby. "Excuse me, can you tell Dr. Hange Zoe that Erwin Smith is here, please?"

When the nurse walked away, Levi approached Erwin. "Do you know this place?"

"Sure, this is where..." Before he finished speaking a familiar yelling resounded loudly all over the place.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hange shouted. And without mattering about those who were present, she ran to Erwin and shook him with all her might.

"I'm very happy to see you. I thought it would be a good idea to stop by and say hello." Hange held him by the coat and threw him to the floor. 

"It would be better if you never came." She arranged her glasses. "You should go." She turned around and went to her office.

"Wait! That's not what I really came for. My friend needs to talk to you about something urgent." As he stood up he dusted his clothes. He knew he wouldn't be well received, but the greeting wasn't as barbaric as he expected.

"I need to talk to you, it's a personal matter."

Hange looked at Levi. She approached him and sniffed him intensely. Her nostrils widened every time she lifted her chin. She knew that smell. Out of nowhere a ring in her head gave her the answer she needed.

"I know who you are, come to my office."

When they were in front of his office, she let Levi go in, but not Erwin. She looked at him with excessive resentment. It was evident that the past between them had been no good at all.

"Hange, will you never forgive me?" The door closed a few millimeters from his face. A little more and the doctor would have been very satisfied.

"Have a seat," she said in a serious tone. She didn't know what to say or how to act in front of that man. So she just grabbed Eren's tests and gave them to him. 

"What is this?" Levi said as he took the folder. 

"Those are Eren's results. I did some blood tests on him and he's pregnant."

The strength escaped Levi's hands. The tests were scattered all over the floor. His body was going crazy, he couldn't control it at will. _I have tics_ , it was the only thing he could think of when he felt his arms moving slightly. His gaze exceeded what could be seen with the naked eye, it was as if he could see something that ordinary people would never achieve in their dreams.

Hange was analyzing him. As for what Eren had told her, this man was not an ordinary alpha. Not everyone had the ability to bring an omega into heat outside their natural period. Besides, something about him was very familiar to her.

"Excuse me, have we met before?" she asked as she looked at him as a scientist looks at the world's greatest rarity. Again the ring in her head gave her the answer she was looking for. "AH! You were Eren's nanny!

The ticking of the clock was getting louder. Eren sat on the bed waiting for someone who would no longer be his life companion. The woman he wouldn't see every morning when he opened his eyes. He awaited the love that had slipped away like water in his hands.

"Eren!" that sweet voice didn't make him smile like always. This time he felt like a dagger slowly digging into his heart.

He clenched his teeth and rose to his feet. His expression was blank. At that moment he was not himself, it was an empty shell that was personifying him. Mikasa froze as she watched him act in such a manner.

"Are you feeling well? I was very worried when you sent me that message." She received no reply.

That person in front of her looked more like a mannequin than a human. A pressure on her chest made her step back. That bad feeling that always attacked her when something bad was going to happen made itself present. She took a lock of her hair and started playing with it. That old habit was something that calmed her down, but this time it was having the opposite effect.

"Let's break up, Mikasa," his voice shattered part of his being as he pronounced them. Even he could hear the sound of something breaking inside him. A sound was so overwhelming that it made him tremble.

"Don't... don't say that. Listen, whatever it is we can get through together as we've always done." Her voice trembled, as did her heart. 

_Ah... That feeling turned out to be true as usual_. Her body was much more intelligent than her brain. At that moment all she could think about was crying. And maybe fainting from the horrible pain at the top of his head.

"Please... don't break up with me, I beg you," tears were running down accompanying her words. Her weakness embraced her so tightly that she couldn't or wouldn't let go. The weight was such that she ended up kneeling on the floor.

So many plans, so many dreams, and now everything was going to a place so far away that his arms could not reach no matter how much she stretched them. A violent wind had blown the happiness that made her feel alive only a few days ago.

Eren wanted to approach her to apologize and tell her that what he had said was not true. He wanted to embrace her and feel the beat of her heart fuse in his chest. That heartbeat that had so often comforted him. Now it was breaking in front of him. He bit his lip to the point of bleeding. His body trembled so much that it was impossible for him to stop.

Mikasa stood up and approached him. She seemed hypnotized. Her eyes were lifeless, she moved by mere inertia. When she was in front of Eren she stopped. Tears kept running down her cheeks.

"I'm not going to..." 

"I'M PREGNANT!" he shouted with all his might. His voice was shrouded in fear and despair. "That's why we can't be together." A tear rolled down his cheek. A tear that was followed by many more.

"It doesn't matter, Eren. I'll take care of you and your baby." She wiped the tears from her face and looked at him with resolve. She was determined to do anything for the love of her life.

"... that's impossible." Eren's voice kept breaking. 

"Why? Don't you love me anymore?" She felt so desperate that she no longer knew what to do. _Why should love be so complicated? Why should love hurt so much? Why is the person I love killing me so ruthlessly?_

"Because I love you is that I can't let you do that."

Eren stretched out his hand to wipe away the tears that once again wet Mikasa's face, but she held his hand.

"Who was it? Tell me the name of the alpha that got you pregnant." Her gaze was different. The bloodlust could be felt emanating from her eyes. Even Eren was terrified.

"It was me."

Levi's voice echoed in her ears. Mikasa released Eren's hand and turned slowly toward where she had heard her uncle's voice. The voice of the cause of her pain. The voice that shook her whole life.

"Wh-What did you say?"

Levi stopped beside her and uttered those painful words.

"I got Eren pregnant."

The pheromones of an angry alpha had never been so terrifying. It seemed to be a distinguishing characteristic of the Ackermans. Mikasa could feel a warmth in her head clouding her reasoning, but at the same time it opened doors she didn't know she had inside. Doors that led her to lose herself in excessive anger. And like a wild beast, she threw herself at Levi, her uncle. The person she had grown up with. Her best friend.

She beat him with such fury that only the blood could be seen splashing the white ceramic floor. The sounds of her fists on Levi's body sounded hollow and gruesome. It was a very crude scene. Levi was lying on the floor. Motionless. He turned into a rag doll. Accepting the punishment that his niece was giving him, accepting the hatred of that pretty girl that he so longed to see for ten years. The blows didn't hurt as much as the pain he could see through those eyes. Lying on the floor, he accepted all those blows, one after the other. The skin opening and the bones crunching between his flesh did not worry him. The only thing that concerned him was how Mikasa was going to heal after the severe damage he had caused her.

"MIKASA!" shouted Eren with all his might.

Eren's scream made Hange and Erwin come into the room. When they saw that scene they both froze, it was so horrible that it would make anyone's skin bristle. But Erwin acted immediately. He took Mikasa by the back, and using the tricks he used with Levi, he was able to hold her.

"Let me go! I have to kill that son of a bitch! I have to kill him with my own hands! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Erwin held her with all his strength, which was not enough. The girl was shaking so hard that she was about to let go. But before she did, Hange held her by one arm and injected her with a very powerful tranquilizer. Gradually the girl lost consciousness, but in the few seconds of consciousness that she had, she used them to talk to Eren.

"Don't... don't abandon me..."

Eren was shocked at that scene.

In a moment, a couple of nurses came in and guided Erwin to bring Mikasa to another room. As Hange checked on Levi, who didn't stop coughing up blood.

"You seem to have several broken ribs. You'll have to get an X-ray to see if your lungs are fine."

As if he didn't hear it, Levi stood up and went directly to Eren. He was so beaten, that walking wasn't that easy. But all he wanted was to talk to him. He needed to tell him how he felt about him.

"Eren... I know about the baby, and I want you to know that I'll take care of both of you."

"I don't need you." He was very upset. He just wanted to be alone, with no one to remind him that his life was ended.

Levi wanted to shout everything, tell him of their past together, "Please, just listen..."

"NO! You just ruined my life and I don't want to see you again."

"Eren..." before he could say anything, he felt something in his throat pushing hard. Out of nowhere, blood began to flow out of his mouth.

"LEVI," Hange shouted as she saw him fall unconscious to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I want to thank you for your support, you're great. ＼(^o^)／
> 
> This time the Ackermans suffered a lot. I feel bad for them :'( I hope you enjoyed this chapter even a little. XO ^3^~


	4. True mates

Scrubs. 

Bouffant cap.

Face mask. 

Shoe covers. 

Gloves.

Hange got ready to perform emergency surgery on Levi. So did Eren. He wasn't sure whether to come in because he didn't want to see that man, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to him either. 

"Thank you for being here," Hange said after patting him on the back. 

Inside the operating room were two nurses preparing all the necessary. And there, right in the middle was Levi. It was strange how such a terrifying man could look so docile in his sleep. A strange sensation ran through Eren's body, he didn't understand why on earth his body always reacted to him. Although at that moment he only wanted to help him, he wished, with all his heart, to see him well. It was annoying how his body asked him for things that his mind refused to accept.

"I'm not sure if I should be here. I'm just a sophomore in medicine." Without knowing how those words came out of his mouth. And yes, it was just an excuse.

"You can take it as practice. Besides, I told you, your pheromones will make him calm and healing faster."

Everything was ready to initiate the surgery. The X-ray showed that it was a mild pulmonary laceration. The procedure would be a small suture and to extract the blood that had accumulated, especially in the esophagus. And since it was an alpha, recovery would be immediate. 

Eren stood where Hange indicated. Suddenly, he felt someone holding his hand tightly. To the surprise of all, Levi was able to move his body despite the anesthesia. The nurses checked again that the anesthesia was having an effect because that reaction was not normal. Hange looked at the scene with astonishment. It was evident that their bond was so strong that it broke with all logic. She smiled. After so many years, seeing them together again, filled her with a joy she hadn't felt in a long time.

Not saying a word. Not thinking at all. He only held that hand tightly. The hand of the man who had changed everything, and inadvertently turned his reality upside down. And yet, he wished to see him well. Perhaps to have someone to reproach his problems, or perhaps... 

At the entrance of the clinic, Erwin waited for Mikasa's parents. He had called them to tell them that Levi was about to undergo surgery, but he didn't want to tell them everything that had happened on the phone. The man rubbed his hands a couple of times, the winter was already there and the weather was getting colder. 

"Good night," said Ulrich as he approached Erwin.

Inside the clinic, Erwin explained everything that had happened between Mikasa and Levi. The situation was far from simple, and that could be seen on their faces. Just when they thought their family was reunited, something separated them again, and in the worst way. Both remained silent. They couldn't figure out anything, their brain was blank. Or rather, they didn't want to overthink, they didn't want to dig deeper and feel the pain they were experiencing.

"And Mikasa?" asked Yua in a soft voice.

"She had to be sedated. She's in that room," he replied as he pointed to the first door in the hallway.

Before they could ask about Levi, Hange walked down the hall. She was walking with her eyes closed while massaging her neck with one hand. She only noticed their presence when she heard their voices.

"Doctor, how is Levi?" asked Ulrich with his face off. He still couldn't believe that his daughter had caused his brother's injuries. Wounds that led him to need surgery.

"Everything went very well, now he's in a room recovering," she smiled. However, that smile soon dissolved when he realized Erwin was still present. It bothered her so badly that it was impossible to hide her displeasure.

"Can we see them?" Yua looked at Hange in shame. She was very embarrassed that her family was causing her so much trouble.

"First we must talk about this matter." Hange tidied up her gown and led them to her office. When the Ackermans came in, she closed the door. "I beg your pardon, I'll be right back." When the door opened, there was a man whom she didn't want to see.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Erwin's hesitant gaze, made her feel even more upset.

"Go, and don't come back here," her words were strong. However, she felt her heart would burst. She was so nervous that she didn't know how she was able to keep that poker face.

"Someday we must talk about what happened." 

"You just came to support your friend, and he's fine. Visits are tomorrow from 9 am to 7 pm."

Erwin clenched his fists tightly. He had to take out the stuff that was stuck in his chest, or he would suffocate. "The death of our baby was painful for me too."

That took Hange by surprise, "Don't you dare mention that... The baby was the only mine." 

She hadn't talked about it in years, but it was always present in her mind. It was something that destroyed her, and also something that gave her the strength to move forward. She turned around as fast as she could and went into her office. She cleared her throat. She had to recover her calm to help Eren. The only family she had left.

"Sorry for the delay."

Hange sat at her desk and told them about the surgery. She also elaborated on what Erwin had already told them. As Eren's legal guardian, she felt compelled to discuss everything that had happened with Mikasa's parents. So she bluntly told them the truth.

"Levi and Eren are true mates. When Levi was in his freshman year of college, he had an accident and Dr. Grisha Yeager attended him. Eren was then a little boy and his wife, Carla, brought him here. That's how they met." She arranged her glasses, she didn't understand why those bastards always moved in the worst moments.

"I thought true mates were a myth." Yua looked at Hange disconcerted. That sounded more like a fairy tale than reality.

"They're not, my parents were true mates. I suppose he inherited it from them." Ulrich stared at the void. He knew firsthand that his family had had several true mates, so he was not surprised that his brother had a special mate.

Hange knew that the subject shouldn't be easy for them. Because true mates were relationships that, in ancient times, were considered sacred. It was said that they were the souls destined to be together since its creation, and even after reincarnation continued united. For a long time, true mates were considered that way.

"Dr. Grisha noticed the strange behavior of both and decided to carry out a test, which corroborated his suspicions. From that moment on, Levi became Eren's nanny. For his parents knew that they were meant to be together, so they let them stay together."

"I remember that he was taking care of a child at that time," Ulrich said with some surprise. It was incredible to him how everything began to make sense.

"My theory is that Eren was attracted to Mikasa because she shares a certain level of the essence with Levi. But now that he's had sex with Levi and he's pregnant, his bond is even stronger.

"My poor Mikasa," Yua muttered as she tried to contain the crying. 

"Here are the doctor's notes." She placed a folder in front of them. "I'd like to avoid this, but nothing about Levi is specified here, except for his name without a surname, and certain medical data."

Hange left the office to give them privacy to discuss the matter themselves. There was too much to discuss and she knew it would take some time. As she left her office, she saw that Erwin was gone, finally, she felt comfortable at work again. She sighed largely, then went looking for Eren. As she entered his room, she saw him getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked after crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame.

Eren stopped. And without turning to her, he replied plainly. "I'm going home."

Hange shook his head. She approached him and held him by the shoulders. "I thought you'd help me with Levi's recovery. He's still not well and your phero..." 

"I can't... I really can't do it."

The tears he had been holding gushed out. He tried to stay strong for Mikasa, for himself, but could no longer contain the pain. He wanted to cry like when he was a child, and instead of complaints only receive hugs and understanding. He had done nothing wrong, sleeping with that man hadn't been something he had planned to break Mikasa's heart, it just happened. No, that wasn't true, it wasn't something that just happened, it was something he wished for and enjoyed.

_ Damn it, I'm a piece of shit. _ That kept repeating itself over and over again in his head.

"It's not wrong that you want to be with Levi, you mustn't feel bad about it."

She hugged him as tightly as she could while stroking his head. She understood why he was upset. It wasn't easy to assimilate, much less in his condition. Pregnancy increased his sensitivity, and the only one who could calm him down was precisely the person he didn't want to be with.

"I hope Levi survives the night, your company would have helped him, but I guess we can only wait. To be honest, I don't see many possibilities."

Hange knew that was a very dirty trick. However, she had to do everything in her hands to get them together. And Eren's expression made it clear that his small, ridiculous plan had had the desired effect.

After discussing what had happened, Yua and Ulrich went to Mikasa's room. As they entered, they saw that she continued to be under the effects of sedatives. Her nose was red. A trait that betrayed her when she had cried excessively. Her mother approached and kissed her on the forehead. It seemed that her daughter's suffering just had begun.

"It's not fair," she looked at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Now more than ever she will need us. We must stay strong to keep our family from breaking apart."

The night was going to belong, no one would be able to sleep, for at dawn the new harsh reality would begin.

After Hange portrayed a thousand frightening scenarios about Levi's health, Eren decided to check on him. Although he didn't stop feeling the need to flee from that place, he also knew that, as a future doctor, he had to take care of the health of everyone he could help.

As he opened the door, he felt the man's pheromones flood the entire room. That aroma gave him peace of mind he didn't expect. It was like when you are a child and you scrape a knee and your mother kissed you to heal. A sensation like that but amplified to a thousand percent. Without knowing why he placed his hand on his belly and pressed it lightly. _A baby..._ He still couldn't understand the broad meaning of that word. He still couldn't believe it.

He took a chair nearby and sat down next to the bed. He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth. Suddenly he began to feel sleepy. He yawned a couple of times and then, without realizing it, half his body was on the bed.

Levi opened his eyes with heaviness. He felt as if a thousand trucks, five trains, and a horse had run over him. He blinked a couple of times for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. He moved one of his hands a bit and collided with something. He turned a little to see what it was all about.

"E-Eren..." he said with a small voice as he watched him sleep next to him. Levi caressed his face vehemently. He could not yet believe that he was going to be a father. It seemed that life was giving him back what it had taken from him for almost ten years. 

Damn it... At that moment he realized that Eren was asleep in the worst position. He couldn't let him or his baby have a bad night because of him. He got out of bed, taking care of the IV. When he was standing, he could feel a sting in his chest. It seemed that the wound from the surgery was complaining of his impertinence. Without paying attention, he went up to Eren and held him in his arms. His very essence and the contact with his skin made him feel tremendous tranquility.

"Now you and my baby are going to be comfortable."

Carefully he laid him on the bed. Then he did the same. And just as he was lying down, Eren approached him and snuggled to his chest. Levi smiled and hugged him. He closed his eyes and placed his chin over Eren's head. Maybe that night wouldn't be as bad as he had expected.

Eren fell into such a deep sleep that he soon began to dream. 

"Hey, you're going to marry me, aren't you?" 

_ What's that? _ Eren wondered when he heard that voice. It wasn't his, it was a little boy's, but who was it? He looked around him, he was in the room from when he was a child.

"You're too young to think about that."

_ That voice... _ Levi seemed to be refusing to disappear from his mind. He came out of the room trying to find where those voices came from.

"I don't need to be an old man to know that I love you so much."

He went down to the living room and there was no one there. He searched the kitchen, his father's office, the laundry room, and even the bathroom. No one. He was starting to despair, but suddenly he remembered his favorite place when he was a child. The backyard. He ran as fast as he could. 

In his old house he had some swings, that's where he spent most of his time. When he arrived he petrified at the scene. Levi and his 10-year-old self were on those swings. 

"You're very straightforward."

Eren looked at them perplexed. What did that mean? Despite their astonishment, his body advanced toward them. It was like an entity, it just moved involuntarily.

"Sure, because you're my alpha and I'm your omega."

Eren opened his eyes. And just as he opened them, he forgot what he had dreamed of.

He was lying face down, smelling like a maniac the essence that Levi had left behind. That was already becoming a tradition. It was what he thought as he stood up quickly. 

"Did you sleep well?"

At the bathroom door, Levi was drying his hair with a towel. He was only wearing hospital pants, and his torso was naked, well, it was covered by a thick bandage. Eren turned around when he realized that he looked too closely at him. He blushed so much that he didn't want Levi to notice.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. We've fucked twice, so you've seen and felt my whole body."

"Don't talk like that! Understand my situation..." Eren was annoyed by Levi's lack of touch. And not caring that he saw him blushing, he turned around to yell at him.

"I see, the pregnancy made you very sensitive. I'll try to be careful about what I say."

Eren frowned as he looked at him. He didn't know if it was because he had just taken a bath, but his smell was too intoxicating, in a way he couldn't even explain. Even though he was beginning to feel dizzy, he was able to gather the little that was left of consciousness to get out of that place.

"I was here just to make sure you were doing well. So I'm off." He moved very quickly which made him light-headed. He had to stop and hold on to the bed. 

"Are you feeling good?" 

Levi tried to approach him, but Eren took several steps back. That little action hurt him, but he understood why he was doing it. He understood why he was repulsed by him.

"You don't have to worry about me," his voice sounded loud, but only showed his insecurity magnified. 

"Of course I do, that baby is mine too, so I have the right to worry about both of you," after saying that, his body released pheromones. It smelled so good, Eren had no choice but to leave.

When he opened the door, he ran into Mikasa. She was with her parents. Not knowing what to do, he just slowly closed the door behind him and lowered his gaze. He was so ashamed that he couldn't see her in the eyes.

"Eren, what were you doing in his room?" her voice, her expression, everything in her was altered by such a scenario.

Not knowing what to say he remained silent. He couldn't believe he was hurting her again. Just when she was planning to leave so there would be no misunderstandings, that had to happen. It was as if not only his goldfish were cursing him, that was beyond them. Maybe in his other life, he had been a genocide or a door-to-door salesman, and now life was punishing him.

"He forced you in?" 

Without taking the time to listen to his answer, she got ready to enter the room. When she held the doorknob, Eren held her by the arm.

"I've been taking care of him all night."

That wasn't the answer Mikasa expected. Her feeble hand released the doorknob and looked at Eren, trying to find the answer in his eyes. If there was one thing she learned, it was to read his eyes, for his eyes never lied.

"Hange asked me to keep an eye on him because my pheromones would help him heal sooner."

Ah, that uncomfortable feeling again. He didn't understand why Mikasa had lost the sweet aroma that surrounded her. There was nothing around her. His heartbeat no longer called him as before. And that drove him mad. He did not want to think his relationship was so fragile. That couldn't be true, it had to be a dream. No! It had to be a damn nightmare.

"Don't you understand that he raped you?"

"W-What?

" That' s right, he took advantage of you because you were in your heat. He's a filthy rapist, that damn shorty."

Ulrich took her by the arm. Mikasa squinted her eyes and bit her lip. Normally his father was a serene and very friendly man, but when he got angry, he could be as terrifying as Levi. The man's pheromones were so strong that soon the atmosphere in the hallway was unsustainable.

"I don't want you to speak about your uncle like that again." He let go of her arm and walked towards the exit of the clinic.

Yua approached her daughter, and whispered in her ear, "The best thing is to leave, we have a lot to talk about." She held Mikasa by the hand and followed her husband. "Take care of yourself, Eren." A smile that only showed sadness was the way she said goodbye to the young man.

Mikasa didn't say a word, she only followed her parents.

The afternoon arrived and Hange was checking Levi, it seemed she could discharge him. The speed with which some alphas healed was impressive, although he couldn't diminish Eren's help. His pheromones were so compatible that he could even increase the power of his cells.

"Everything seems to be fine. In a minute I'm going to sign you out."

"And Eren? He's staying hospitalized?" he asked as he put on his clothes.

"No, he went home this morning." Hange sat on the bed and sighed deeply. She wanted to say so many things, but it seemed that nothing that came to her mint was worth pronouncing.

"I apologize for everything I caused." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I didn't think this was going to get out of my hands the way it did."

Hange chuckled. "You're still as emptyheaded as I remember." She felt that time had not passed, it was still easy for her to talk to him as it was in the past. "If I had known that Mikasa was your niece, I would have prevented their relationship. But since you disappeared, I thought you'd never come back."

Levi closed his eyes. Every time he needed to think, it was easier for him to do it that way. Closing his eyes, his ears, and only focusing on what was inside his mind. 

"I was in jail for almost ten years," he muttered slowly and raspy.

That shocked Hange. "Why were you imprisoned?" she asked, still incredulous of what she had just heard.

Levi opened his eyes and looked at the woman. His eyes, which were normally cold and distant, had a glimpse of sadness. "I was charged with the death of Eren's parents."

"Who did that?" she exclaimed in surprise. There was so much information that her brain couldn't process it efficiently.

"Eren's half-brother, Zeke Yeager."

Not knowing what to do, after discharge, Levi went to the park near the complex where Eren lived. He sat on a bench and got lost in his thoughts. He was so eager to go look for him and ask for an opportunity, to have mercy on him and let him be with him and his baby. However, he couldn't find the right words to approach him. It was as if he had become the stupidest being, one unable to come up with a single coherent idea.

"I thought I'd play doctor with you and give you a sponge bath, but you seem to be recovered."

Erwin's voice knocked him out. A slight chuckle and a grudge, as always, was how he said hello. "Stop saying so many bullshit."

"Why is your cell phone turned off?" After saying that he sat next to him.

Levi's expression made clear that he had no idea his cell phone was turned off. He instantly took it out of his jacket pocket, only to find that it had run out of battery.

"Do you intend to harass Eren from here?" He pulled out a cigarette. Soon, small clouds of smoke were in front of his face.

"I was thinking of kidnapping him and taking him far away." He spoke so seriously, it was impossible to know if it was a joke or not. It must have been true, though, because he never joked about anything concerning Eren.

"The good news is you have my number, so you can call me from prison."

"This time I won't let myself be captured, I'm not that stupid anymore." Levi stole Erwin's cigarette. He hadn't smoked in a long time and he needed it at the time.

"Your brother has been calling me. It's best if you go home and face them."

Levi kept smoking. He wanted all his problems to be like that smoke, and be able to spit them out of his body. The reality was a very spoiled lady. And since he had never gotten along with women, he was not surprised that this lady slapped him so often.

As night fell, Levi arrived at his brother's house. He still didn't feel ready, as he had practically betrayed his only family and the only people who always believed in him. He didn't feel ready to face their rejection.

"You're late," Ulrich energetically said from the yard. 

"I thought... maybe you didn't want to see me again." All the time he kept his gaze down. He didn't dare to look him in the eye, not after he ruined his daughter's life.

"Don't talk shit. You're my little brother and I'd never leave you to your fate." He approached and patted him on the back. "Come on, you must rest for the surgery you had yesterday."

At that moment he didn't know what to feel. Shame? Happiness? His brother's warmth filled him with joy, knowing that he still thought and cared for him was more than he could desire or deserve. But he also knew that he ended up ruining his life, making every step feel like a dagger slowly and tortuously penetrating his heart.

However, Levi decided to be selfish, just once. He decided to accept his brother's kindness, for he truly needed it. It was the first time in his life that he felt that his tenacity, his courage, his will to live would be broken.

As he entered the room, he realized that he had stepped on something, something that creaked softly under his foot. He turned on the light to see what it was.

"Mikasa..." he pronounced slowly at the sight of the necklace he had given to his niece.

A bitter smile overshadowed his face. He picked up the necklace with a heavy heart. The small stones that decorated the name were now shattered on the floor, only a few had survived. He ran a finger through the name. It seemed that not only had the necklace been broken, as a crackling sound inside him sounded a thousand times louder as he saw the necklace on the floor.

He leaned back on the bed and looked around. He was so exhausted that he felt as if his body merged with the bed. It was like a gravitational force that prevented him from moving. The weight of his decisions was taking on physical form, and he could feel their weight all over his body. Unbelievably, the body was exhausted more by mental matters than by something physical.

He closed his eyes.

Until a day ago, he had a thousand plans to carry out. He even had everything so meticulously detailed, that it looked like a Swiss watch, for the perfection in which he placed each gear. But now, a sundial in the shade worked much better than his plans. Levi didn't know what to do or how to act. Only one thing was clear to him, and that was to get Eren back. Just for him and his baby, he wouldn't fall into the abyss.

The morning came and Yua called Levi for breakfast, just as she had done the days before. He smiled because he didn't know how much longer those little moments of joy were going to last. That's why he decided to allow himself to enjoy them as much as possible.

"Mikasa, don't you plan to have breakfast?" Yua asked as she watched her daughter go through the kitchen. Levi, who was drinking coffee, almost spits it out when he heard her name.

"I'm not sharing a table with that damn shorty." Her words were infused with such hatred that the man shrugged. He never thought his beloved niece would hate him so much. He didn't censure her at all, for he knew he deserved all the hatred she felt for him.

Yua was angry, "Don't be rude to your..." Before she could finish, she felt Ulrich's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to talk to her."

Ulrich stood up and went to talk to his daughter. "Mikasa." With a simple gesture, he called her into the living room. He knew that he had to remain rigid in front of her. It was the only way she would understand that she was making a mistake and injustice against her uncle.

"Yesterday we discussed it, you must understand that they are true mates and there is nothing that can be done."

Mikasa snapped his tongue in anger, "I wish he had died in jail."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." Ulrich sat on the couch, "They were practically engaged for more than fifteen years..."

"But I love Eren and he loves me!" she shouted, she was desperate and just wanted to be heard. She wanted someone to understand the pain she was feeling.

Ulrich took her by the hand and waved her to sit next to him. "You know he only felt good about you because as a family our smell is similar. I know it must be painful to know, but you must accept it. The sooner you accept it, the sooner you can heal."

"Dad, don't do this to me..." Mikasa couldn't hold back the tears. She cried so loudly, her cries of pain could be heard all over the house. Ulrich hugged and comforted his daughter. 

"You have to understand and accept that they were meant to be together. And they will soon have a baby. And if you love Eren, you're going to let him go so he can be with the one he loves."

He knew his words were very harsh, but his daughter should open her eyes to reality and stop clinging to something impossible. 

"I can't... I can't..." she sobbed loudly. She felt so much pain that she felt like she would drown in it at any moment.

Levi was in the hallway, listening to everything.

Eren was in his apartment. Since the day before he had gone to bed and had done nothing but sleep. He felt so tired that all he wanted was to sleep and not know anything about the world. Again he went into a state of self-imposed hibernation.

"Eren, don't you plan to get out of that bed?" Hange's voice frightened him so much that he jumped out of bed.

"HANGE!" he shouted terrified.

After forcing him to take a bath and have a proper breakfast because of his condition. The conversation that Eren had wanted to avoid began. This reminded him that he had to ask the person in charge of the complex not to open his apartment to her again. 

"I've been thinking about it..." he stopped, even he was terrified of what he was going to say. He gulped down the orange juice, for some strange reason his throat felt very dry.

"You thought you didn't want to have the baby. It's about that, isn't it?" Hange looked at him sadly. It was something she couldn't avoid, even though it had been more than six years since she had lost her baby.

Eren just nodded, he couldn't say anything else.

"As a medical student and as an omega, you should know that abortion is a very high risk," she arranged her glasses. It wasn't like they moved, she was just nervous and doing that had become a tic.

"I know..." he replied with some discouragement.

"An omega male has twice the risk of an omega or beta female. It would practically be signing your death warrant," she cleared her throat and brought her body close to the table. "Do you hate the idea of being expecting Levi's baby so much?"

"I don't hate my baby, it's just not time yet," his eyes looked back and forth. His feet hit the leg of the table rhythmically. And a horrible shiver went up to his spine.

"So, do you hate Levi?" Hange took his cup of coffee and took a sip.

"No... I don't know" Eren raised both hands and covered his face. "All I know is that I have to stay away from him to be sure that Mikasa is no longer miserable because of me."

Their conversation was interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Excuse me."

Eren went to open the door. However, something made him stop halfway. _A bad feeling?_ It was the first thing he thought of when he felt that pressure in his stomach. But he couldn't stop to think any longer. The person on the other side of the door was still knocking heavily.

Hange stood up. It seemed that the person outside was an alpha and was not in a very good mood. "Wait, Eren. It's better if I open the door."

Without understanding what was going on, he just let her attend.

As she opened the door, Hange found just who she was expecting to see. The worst man she had ever met in her life. Without much fuss, she walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here, Zeke?" Hange's face changed. Her pheromones increased as did those of the man in front of her.

"I heard Levi was released, so I came to take care of my little brother." His face twisted with a horrible grimace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!
> 
> A new character has arrived at this mix of emotions. These families are somewhat strange, to say the least. I hope you enjoyed it even a little. XO ^3^~


	5. An unexpected incident

Hange grabbed Zeke's arm to get him out of the complex. She didn't want that man to get close to Eren. At least not for the moment. She took him to the nearby cafeteria. She picked a public place because the last thing the woman wanted was to be alone with him.

"Ten years ago you gave me Eren's custody because you didn't want to know about him. You can't tell me now that you want to take care of him." She was upset, the mere sight of his face upset her stomach.

Zeke took his cup of coffee and gave it a sip. He liked to play with Hange's patience. "He's my little brother, there's nothing wrong with me wanting to be with him."

"You don't have nothing left of your father's inheritance, do you?" she bluntly said.

The woman's gaze was sharp. Both looked at each other for several seconds without saying anything. It was as if they were measuring themselves as alphas. It was like old times. Hange had always been suspicious of that guy, and she was never wrong.

"That's right, and I need more money. My friends are waiting for me to support them as before."

Zeke saw his cup of coffee and when he found it empty, he tried to drink Hange's cup. But she was faster than he was, and in one drink she drank it all. They were like two kids fighting over candy. Even Zeke was embarrassed to be putting on that show in front of so many people.

Hange swallowed the coffee quickly. "Your problems with that mafia will never end, as far as I can see."

The man laughed. He found it funny how, despite saying she hated him, she was always aware of him. "You know I have a somewhat complicated life."

His cynicism angered her. All she wanted was to beat him until her rage disappeared. But she knew that would be useless. She had to keep him away, and it was obvious what she had to do to make it happen.

"I can only give you ten thousand dollars, that's all the money I have."

Zeke grimaced. "That'll only do for a weekend, I'll need more money later. Remember that the clinic is partly mine, so the money it generates is also mine." He stood up and took some coins out of his pants' pockets and placed them on the table. "The tip."

Hange was willing to throw the money in his face, yet she could control herself. Maybe that wasn't the solution to the problem, but at least it gave her time to come up with a better plan.

Eren didn't understand what had happened. So he went out to the park to see if he could find Hange. However, it was in vain, the woman was nowhere to be found. When he gave up his search and was on his way back to his apartment, he ran into Mikasa.

"Eren."

The simple fact of seeing her made him feel such a different mix of emotions that he didn't know how to act. Eren was extremely confused; he was still not processing the pregnancy notice one hundred percent. Everything was too overwhelming. They both sat on a park bench. It was the first time they were so quiet. Usually, when they saw each other they talked about everything, even the slightest thing that had happened to them during their day. It was easy for them to talk and communicate. Well, that was the past, something that now was just a painful memory.

"I don't want us to break up, but if that's your decision, then I'll accept it." It took all her nerve to utter those words.

Eren couldn't say anything. His mind was a mess. He needed time to think. It was obvious, though, that he would never have it. Life never stopped demanding impossible things from him, over and over again.

"The best thing will be... that we don't see each other for a while." Even though he knew it was the right thing to do, his voice kept breaking. "I still have a lot to think about."

He got up.

"I love you, and that's not something you can change, even if I distance myself from you."

Her words made him feel a hole in his chest. He clenched his fists and walked away. He didn't understand why life had to be so complicated, why it couldn't be like those mazes on the placemats you got at restaurants when you were a kid. Those who only had one way and it was easy to get to the treasure.

That same afternoon, Levi went to the bank to withdraw money. He needed some cash to help his brother and for everything, Eren would need for the pregnancy. Even he felt like a fool to smile at the thought of being a dad. He took a deep breath and wiped his silly face-off, as it seemed that the people around him had noticed it and now they saw him as a freak. The people in line were beginning to move forward. The bank workers were so slow, it seemed they were paying more to anyone who gathered a larger number of people at their desk. He needed a new card so that now he could go and line up in front of a cashier, at least the machine could be insulted and he could go unpunished.

When he left the bank he realized that he had spent more than two hours inside. Life was short, and people insist on making you lose it in lines.

"Levi!"

He knew that voice, it was the voice of a person who was millions of times worse than being in the bank for hours. As he turned around, there was the last person he wanted to see.

"Aren't you going to say hello to me? There's no doubt that prison made you a worse person," he smiled maliciously at the end of that sentence.

"If you don't want me to kill you, get out," Levi's voice carried such a heavy burden of anger, that even those around him could feel the rage emanating from his body. 

"Remember that I can still get you back in prison. Besides, I can tell Eren everything, and I doubt he wants to be with his parents' killer."

Levi looked away, he was very upset. All he wanted was to beat the guy to death. But with that information, he could destroy him whenever he wanted. He had his hands tied.

"If you had been so obedient always, you wouldn't have gone to prison," after saying that, he passed the back of his hand over Levi's cheek. Then he slowly lowered it to his chest.

"Don't touch me, it's gross." With contempt, he threw Zeke's hand.

"I have more power than you can imagine. Soon you'll be spreading your legs for me unless you want Eren to end up in my be..."

Levi held him by the collar of his shirt. "Never talk about Eren that way again, you filthy pig."

Those displays of anger were what Zeke enjoyed most. What attracted him to Levi was when the anger was reflected in his gaze. "I have to go, we'll continue this pleasant meeting later." Without further ado, he walked away. This time Zeke was determined not to let Eren take anything else from him. He had already taken his father's attention and love away from him, so he would take everything away from him, and that included Levi.

After that horrible encounter, Levi knew he needed anything against that guy, so he went to the one place where he could get information, Pheromones. The club owner was the only one who could help him at the time. Well, to say that he would be helped was to say a lot, the most he would do is give him some sort of option. However, at that point, he was willing to accept anything.

"I need to talk to Kenny."

Reiner, who was in charge of the door, looked down on him.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

Keeping calm wasn't one of his strengths. Boy, it wasn't even part of his personality. But he tried to calm down, he didn't want to make a scene there.

He clicked his tongue, "Just tell him Levi needs to talk to him."

Reiner approached him. The difference in height gave him confidence. He had been hired for his great strength, he was the strongest of all those who worked in the club. So, seeing Levi who was so short and slim, he assumed it would be easy to get rid of him.

"Look, shorty, the best thing is for you to leave while I'm still in a good mood," after saying that he patted him on the head. And that's how he made the first and last mistake.

Levi's patience had descended to hell itself. Soon, his terrifying pheromones caused Reiner to retreat. He didn't understand how someone like him could emanate such a terrifying aura. But it was too late, for when he was ready to flee, Levi's mighty fist landed on his face. Blood spattered everywhere, including his hand. 

"That's disgusting, you made me dirty." He took out his handkerchief and wiped his hand insistently. 

"Well, well. But here's the most midget alpha in history." 

Kenny's voice resonated in the back of his neck. He shook his handkerchief and turned to face him.

"I need to talk to you." He folded his handkerchief and put it back in his leather jacket.

Kenny smiled widely as he looked at him from head to toe. He was surprised to see how strong he was, it seemed that this guy was still a first-class alpha, like few in the world.

"Let's go inside."

Levi walked behind the two men accompanying Kenny. Being the most prominent mobster in the city gave him access to everything he had always wanted. In that world where not everyone could be somebody, he had done it. Using his own power, he made it to the very top. 

As they got to the office, Kenny leaned back on a huge sofa next to a luxurious desk.

"Sit down!" After saying that, he took off his hat and put it on his face.

Without objection, Levi sat down and looked at the man with suspicion. He knew he was going to ask for help, but it was very difficult for him to keep a low profile and to accept, without complaint, whatever was asked of him. He leaned back and let his head fall on the backrest, stretched out both arms and left them hanging on either side of the sofa. He felt exhausted and annoyed. He hated depending on someone, he hated recognizing his limitations, but this time he was willing to beg. For Eren, he was capable of anything.

"You could have been someone important, Levi, and you wouldn't have gone to prison. But you preferred to go with the good-boy Ulrich," he lectured low.

"I only helped you because I was a stupid brat. The best decision I ever made was to move in with my brother." 

After replying, Levi stared at the ceiling. It was very high and had one of those ridiculous ceiling fans, one of those that spun so slowly that you could hear the creaking of the blades. _When was the last time I was with him? And why the hell do all his offices have to look the same?_ That's what he thought as he looked discreetly at that place.

"You just came to see everything you rejected? If that's the case, you can leave now."

Levi stood up and with a slight movement of his hand, he blew Kenny's hat off.

"What do I have to do to get you to help me?"

His eyes met. It was unbelievable how the call of blood was something real. But before they could say anything else, Reiner appeared at the door. His breathing was agitated, his cheek was swollen and his nose was still dripping with blood.

"Yo, Reiner!" exclaimed Kenny when he saw the young man at the door.

He knelt and lowered his face until his forehead touched the floor. "I beg your pardon, but this guy hit me and I couldn't stop him," his voice trembled. He knew the punishment that those who failed in their duty received.

Kenny laughed out loud. "This shorty is Levi Ackerman, my cute nephew. Don't forget it." Although he seemed to be joking, his tone was threatening.

"Don't ever say that again, it grosses me out," Levi replied after clicking his tongue.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" The young man's voice echoed in the office.

"Come here, Reiner." With a gesture of his hand, Kenny called him. "Give me your gun." 

Without delay, he handed him his gun. Kenny held it and looked at it very carefully. He opened the chamber and took out all but one of the bullets. He held the gun by the barrel and offered it to Levi.

"If you survive Russian roulette, I'll help you," he stated, making his position clear. Arrogance at its best.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch."

Levi took the gun and placed it on his temple.

*click*

Even Reiner closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how that man had the nerve to shoot himself in the head without hesitation. He was a maniac like his uncle.

"One, there's two left. BANG! BANG!" Kenny was very amused. His nephew's guts had always amazed him.

*click*

"Well, well. Looks like your balls are made of steel."

Levi stared at him. He wasn't afraid to die, that was something that had never bothered him or prevented him from sleeping. All he cared about was protecting Eren and his baby. His only fear was that he wouldn't be able to.

*click* 

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Zeke Yeager." When he finished saying that, he threw the gun at Reiner.

After a while, he left Kenny's office. What Kenny told, disturbed Levi greatly. It was obvious that he couldn't leave Eren alone with that man haunting the area. So he decided to patrol outside the complex to keep Zeke from approaching. He wasn't willing to let anyone get between them, especially that guy.

When he arrived at the park he ran into Armin and Connie.

"Ah, that's the weird guy who came looking for Eren," Connie shouted after hiding behind Armin.

Levi looked at them for a few seconds and then walked away. The last thing he wanted was for them to know he was there. But well, there were no perfect plans, especially if they came from someone who wasn't using his head to think. 

"Eren is at the drugstore," Armin said. He stood still, never trying to look at him in the face.

Connie couldn't believe he told him where their friend was, so he hit him in the arm. "Hey, why did you tell him where Eren is?"

"Thank you," Levi muttered. 

It looked like his plan had been ruined, so it didn't matter anymore. Now all he wanted was to see him. To hear his voice. To smell his breath. He rushed to the place he had been told, and indeed, there he was. But something about Eren seemed different, now he seemed to glow. His very presence made him feel a squeeze on his stomach.

"Eren," he said with difficulty, once he saw him coming out.

As soon as he recognized his voice, he tried to run away. However, as had become his habit, his body acted as it pleased. At times like that, he hated very much being an omega. Yet nothing else could be done, so he just stood outside the drugstore.

"How did you feel? Did you eat well? Didn't you have any trouble?"

Even he wanted to kick himself for asking so many questions. Damn it, let him answer even one, that's what his brain was screaming at him. But his body was shaking, his pheromones were pumping inside him. Even he could swear a lot of his hormones were drunk or high. This thing he was feeling, it wasn't something that anyone could feel in his five senses.

"I've got to go." 

Eren turned around, he just wanted to leave and hide in his bed again, under the safety of his sheets. Before he could take a step, Levi held him by the arm. Again his attempt to escape had not worked.

"We need to talk, there's a lot you don't know." His pulses raced out of control. He could even feel his heart in his throat.

Without saying anything, Eren turned towards him. His very expression made him feel like something inside him had imploded. He could feel as if something was pressing his organs together in one place. He took a deep breath. This wasn't the time to think about himself. He had to focus on Eren, that was the opportunity he needed to tell him everything. Their past, their plans, everything.

"I don't... I don't feel good." Eren's face looked blue, it was obvious that something wasn't right. 

Suddenly Eren stumbled, but Levi's reflexes were so good, he held him in the blink of an eye. Something was obviously wrong with him, but all Levi could think about were his body touch, his warmth, and his smell. He hugged him and held him as close to his body as he could. He wanted to feel Eren's heartbeat melt into his chest. He wanted more... He closed his eyes to lose himself in his warmth, and indeed, a strange warmth poured into his chest, a warmth that soon turned cold mixed with a sour smell.

Levi opened his eyes and saw his clothes stained. He looked up and saw Eren's mouth slightly smudged.

 _Ah, so now he is nauseous and that's why he threw up on me._ The doubt of whether he had eaten was completely cleared. There were parts of what had been his breakfast on his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," Eren said. He was so embarrassed that soon his face was redder than a tomato.

"Don't worry about it." His face was serene, but inside he was screaming with all his might if there was one thing he hated the most was dirt.

"Let's go to my apartment so you can get cleaned up." Without realizing it, he invited the last person he wanted into his home.

All the way over, Levi felt like a teenager who was about to see where his crush lived. The moment would have been more romantic if he hadn't been covered in vomit. Still, the happiness he felt overcame the disgust he felt at being so dirty. Something was bothering him, though, as he could feel a strange burning sensation coming down in waves to his crotch. Every step, every touch of his thighs and clothes seemed to wake up his friend.

"This is my apartment."

The door had one of those electronic locks. Levi turned around so he could enter the code without hesitation. Although the beeps told him exactly which buttons he had pressed. His criminal past had given him some very useful skills.

Jus as they entered the apartment, his condition worsened. The whole place was covered in Eren's pheromones. It was almost ridiculous how every part, every object was bathed in his sweet scent. The place was driving him out of his mind, however, he had to behave like an adult and pretend nothing was happening. Pretend he wasn't fully aroused and was having a rock-hard erection. Both of them were so quiet that even breathing hurt, that was really uncomfortable. _What do you say in these kinds of situations?_ Levi repeated this in his head, over and over again. He didn't understand why it was so complicated to talk to him, why the hell he didn't just say the first thing that came to his mind.

"I need to take a shit."

_Well, it would have been best to keep my mouth shut._

"Oh, sure. The bathroom's this way."

Eren led him to the bathroom, which was inside his room. The place where his essence was most highly concentrated. As soon as he stepped inside, Levi could feel a wave crashing against him. He didn't know how he managed to stay calm. That fluffy bed teased him so much, he had to look away.

"Here's a towel and some clothes so you can take a bath." Eren's face was still red, and now her ears too. He was so embarrassed that he tried not to look him directly in the eye.

Levi took the clothes and the towel. " Thanks." It was only an instant, only a slight touch, but he could feel Eren's soft skin. That caused a slight, familiar pain in his crotch.

After a brief moment, he was in the shower. The water was pouring down his body. Strangely, the water felt heavy and stinging, something wasn't right, his skin had never felt so sensitive. At that point, though, the only thing that worried him was that painful erection. It hurt so much that he hesitated for a moment to masturbate, but the smell of Eren, which was everywhere, clouded his mind so much that the pain faded into oblivion. His hand went up and down, pressing slightly on the tip. He could feel the pleasure of going up to his head, little waves of pleasure sending shivers down his spine. And the water served as a nice lubricant.

A few minutes went by and he couldn't come, something was wrong. He closed the shower faucets, just then he could feel stifling hotness surrounding his body. That must have been a joke, it couldn't be his rut. He covered himself with the towel. His erection wasn't as hard, but it refused to disappear. Levi went out to the room and checked his cell phone, he needed to check his calendar to know when his next rut was supposed to begin. In two weeks, that's what his calendar marked. Something didn't make sense, as all the symptoms he had were just an announcement of what was to come.

He got dressed as quickly as possible. All he wanted was to get out of there, the last thing he wanted was for Eren to see him in that condition. But fate always seemed to be mocking them. Outside the room was him.

"I was wondering if the clothes fit you," his tone was like that of a small child. 

In other circumstances that would have bothered Levi, yet he found that the most sensual sound he'd ever heard in his entire life. He hesitated before he could speak. The words didn't want to come out of his mouth. AII he could think about was how fluffy that bed looked.

" It fits me, thanks." That's a lie, the pants were too long and he had to roll up the legs.

"I wanted to apologize to you..."

Suddenly Eren's voice became inaudible, all he managed to see was his body moving and emanating pheromones that attracted him. He felt the blood running through his veins burning his skin slowly, like needles piercing his body.

"...I didn't mean to."

Eren's voice brought him to his senses. Any longer and he'd have done something crazy.

"I have to go," his voice sounded weird, too rough.

Without further ado, he left the apartment as fast as he could. There was no doubt about it, it was his rut. He could feel a burst inside his body. He rushed to his brother's house. He needed his family's help. It was obvious that he was just a nuisance, but this time he really needed them.

"U-Ulrich," Levi said, panting.

His face looked so red that it was obvious what was happening to him. His brother hurried to help him. Because he knew, better than anyone, how bad Levi would get during that phase. 

"Didn't you say your rut was two weeks away?"

"I-I don't know... I don't know what happened..."

Ulrich pulled Levi up and got him on his back. The man was beginning to lose the strength of his body, at that point he was nothing more than a bag of bones. He felt as if something inside him was about to explode.

Yua was nervous. Despite having witnessed Levi's rut on several occasions, she still was terrified. But what worried her most was that they didn't have anything prepared, and she didn't know how they would get the medication.

"Is something wrong, Mom?" Mikasa asked, after seeing her mom so stressed out.

"I'm so glad you're here. I need you to go upstairs and help your dad with your uncle."

"What do you say? I don't want to help that shorty."

She understood that her daughter was hurt by what happened, but she wouldn't let her disrespect Levi. "Mikasa! Your uncle's gone into his rut and needs help."

"Please, Mom, that's something normal, he can just take his medicine." She hated that her parents treated him like he was someone special. In fact, she hated everything about him.

"Your uncle's rut is different. His pheromones are so strong that his rut is dozens of times stronger than any alpha's."

She went upstairs unaware of what was going on in that room. As soon as she reached the second floor she heard some banging and grunting. Slowly she got closer until she heard her father scream. Without thinking, she opened the door to find out what was going on in there. 

What she saw froze her.

Levi was lying on the floor with a gag in his mouth. His chest was rising so high every time he breathed, it looked like it would explode at any moment. The veins, all over his body, were so protruding that you could see them pulsing. But what was unbearable was the air, the room was flooded with the man's pheromones. It was almost impossible to breathe, one could even say that there was a dense mist around him.

"Mikasa, help me tie his arms and legs," Ulrich said as he noticed his daughter's presence.

The young woman took the rope that was on the floor. At that moment her father was bandaging Levi's wrists and ankles to prevent the ropes from opening up his skin.

"I'll hold his hands together and you put the rope on him."

Not understanding what was happening, Mikasa did what her father indicated. She looked at his face from time to time to check his reaction, but nothing, he continued to lie dead on the floor. When they moved to his feet, Mikasa dropped the rope, and instinctively moved away from him, as if she were a frightened animal. Levi opened his eyes and looked at her. His gaze was different than usual, it had a terrifying glow, it was like a beast about to rush at its prey.

"Levi, do you intend to attack Mikasa?"

Levi's eyes opened wide at the mere mention of that name. It seemed that within the unconsciousness to which he was subjected by the rut, he could understand what he had just heard. He looked down and stood still. Thanks to that, Ulrich finished tying up the ropes. Then he put a chain around Levi's waist and tied him to the bed. At that moment, Mikasa understood why the bed was attached to the floor by a thick metal base.

"For now this will do. Let's go see if your mom is back with the medicine." He smiled at his daughter and left the room. Mikasa stayed behind. She couldn't believe that someone would go to such a point just for a simple rut.

Downstairs her parents were talking to Hange. 

"I've been reading his medical records. The medicine from before won't work, so I brought a stronger one," she said as she showed them a box she had with her.

"I thought that by having his omega those attacks would end," after saying that, Ulrich collapsed heavily on the couch. He felt exhausted.

"His instincts are pushing him to protect Eren and his baby, so this rut will be worse than the previous ones."

After some details of the new medication, the three of them went to Levi's room. As they left the room they ran into Mikasa who was on the stairs.

"I'm gonna need you to help us, please." After saying that, he patted his daughter on the shoulder.

Levi's pheromones were so strong that they could be felt long before they reached the room. Even them. as alphas, were upset, so Yua remained downstairs. Ulrich stepped forward and opened the door. When they came in, it was terrifying. Levi's mouth was open, he was panting hard. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth. Thick drips of saliva were dripping down. Parts of his veins were sticking out so much that they formed little bumps on his arms. Yet what caught the attention was his eyes. His pupils were extremely dilated and emitted an almost hypnotic glow.

Hange entered and without delay checked his vital signs. Even she was terrified to face that man.

Levi stood still. Even though his consciousness was coming and going he could perceive part of what was happening around him. Yet the pain he was experiencing was so severe that it was difficult for him to remain still. His body was convulsing. An unbearable heat was emanating from every organ, every vein, every pore of his skin. But the pain that was killing him was his bones. It was as if they were moving around. He clenched his teeth and his fists. Even his toes. The pain was agonizing. He heard them crushing against his skin, pushing, shoving, with overwhelming force.

Hange looked at him with dismay. She couldn't believe that anyone had to go through such horror. "His vital signs are stable. Now I will need your help to administer the shot."

Ulrich and Mikasa held him down firmly. While Hange was applying the shot into one of his veins. She had to be very careful, though, otherwise, she may cause a vein to burst open if it came into contact with the needle.

The liquid entering his body felt like liquid nitrogen, freezing everything in its path. It could be seen how his veins were beginning to shrink in volume, and his skin was all bristly. Within seconds the man was unconscious on the ground. That dose was so strong that no alpha could bear it, it was clear that Levi was a very unique alpha.

Ulrich approached him and tried to untie him, but Hange stopped him.

"We don't know if that dose will be enough for him, it's best to leave him as he is."

They left the room to let him rest.

The night came and it seemed that the medicine had taken effect. Just hours before, Ulrich lay Levi in bed and was still asleep. Their fears seemed to be baseless. After dinner, they went to bed. In the early hours of the morning, a loud noise woke everyone in the house. They immediately went to check Levi's room, but he was not there.

Levi arrived with no problems at Eren's apartment. His appearance was a little different. His muscles were swollen from the strong pressure of the blood. His eyes emanated that strange glow. And his fangs were a little more prominent.

Because he remembered the code, he was able to get inside easily.

The smell of Eren's pheromones was so strong that Levi lifted his face and inhaled heavily through his nose. It was as if he wanted his insides to be filled with those pheromones. His pupils dilated again. And the pain in his body got stronger and stronger. He needed his omega, his body demanded it.

Levi opened the door to Eren's room and stood by his bed. His very presence made him feel at ease, and the pain he suffered gradually subsided. Yes, that was what he needed, but he wanted more, much more.

"Eren..." he whispered as he licked his cheek gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!
> 
> Many things happened in this chapter, more than I'd have expected, this story is writing itself xD I sincerely hope you enjoyed even a little this chapter. XO ^3^~


	6. The Yeager's pheromones

Ulrich immediately called Hange to tell her what happened. He needed someone to tell him how to handle the situation, as they could not act without measuring the consequences. When he hung up the phone, the man entered the room where his wife and daughter were waiting for him. Without saying anything, he sat down and ran a hand through his hair.

"What did Hange say to you, Dad?" She was desperate, she didn't want that man anywhere near Eren.

"She told me he's probably with Eren now and there's nothing we can do."

"I must go to her house..." Before she could stand, Ulrich, stopped her with one arm.

"Daughter, as an alpha you know perfectly well what happens in a rut. There's nothing we can do, now they're a couple."

It hurt her to say that to her daughter, but she had to understand that they could not interfere in their relationship. From now on, she could and should only see Eren as a friend. 

"You must understand, Mikasa." After saying that, the man went upstairs to his room.

Yua moved closer to Mikasa and hugged her. Before long she could feel her daughter's tears falling on her shoulder. 

"Mikasa, you need to understand that from now on you can only see Eren as a friend." 

The young woman hugged her mother. Mikasa knew her mother was right, but it was very difficult to accept. Why no one understood that just a week ago she was about to be engaged with the love of her life, and now everyone was telling her that she should see him as a friend. No one could get used to that idea in such a short time.

In Eren's apartment, Levi was still licking his cheek. The damp warmth woke him up.

"E-Eren..."

He turned his face to the source of the sound. And there was Levi, staring at him.

There were many overwhelming sensations in his body, that he couldn't even believe it. How could the mere presence of this man provoke an erection in him? It didn't make sense. But those eyes could hypnotize anyone. His gaze was usually deep, yet this time it possessed an imposing glow and an unusual fierceness.

Without saying anything, Eren sat up on the bed. He didn't know what to do, how to act, he didn't even know what to think. The pheromones of that alpha had formed a thick fog around them. He could even feel both of their pheromones starting to mix in the air. Thinking clearly was becoming more and more difficult.

Levi sat up on the bed. His body looked different. The muscles all over his body were swollen, and again the veins were visible. His temperature was so high that his breath formed little clouds in front of his face. And his fangs were bigger, now they looked like those of a wolf. 

"I-I love... you... you and our baby..." he uttered with difficulty. Something inside him screamed out to him to explode, but he wouldn't listen. It was very painful, it could be seen in his face.

It was only an instant, a blink, but although it was fleeting, he could feel a movement inside his belly. The being who began to grow inside him responded to that man. Eren placed a hand on his belly, he couldn't believe what he had felt. All that situation made no sense, he wouldn't allow this man to keep setting the pace of his life.

"I want you to leave." Eren stood up and took a few steps backward. No matter how hard he tried to get away, Levi's scent was all over his apartment.

Without saying anything, Levi left the room. The last thing he wanted was to cause any more rifts for the most important person in his life. Although at that moment, his body was killing him, he managed to control it. When he got to the living room his vision became blurry, he could feel something inside him tearing away. Levi fell to the floor. He tried to breathe through his mouth, but it was as if his lungs were made of stone. It didn't matter how much air he inhaled, his lungs wouldn't fill up.

Eren came out at the sound of the crash, when he saw Levi on the floor he ran to help him. He quickly turned him over and started checking his vital signs. Something wasn't right. It was obvious that he was in his rut, but no alpha was ever in that state. It seemed like he was really an alpha of a high breed.

Without realizing it, Levi held on to his neck and started kissing him.

That kiss was different, it felt wetter, warmer, more arousing. There was no doubt that he possessed talent. At first, Eren tried to pull away from him, but without realizing it, he got caught up in Levi's overwhelming hotness. He could feel his tongue tangling with his tongue, his mouth pressing hard against his own. That feeling was different, something was making it a thousand times better.

Levi placed his hands around Eren's waist, bringing him closer to him. He wished for their bodies to be in contact. That kiss was on such an unreasonable level that Eren could no longer resist it. And without resisting, he let all his weight fall on the body of the man who was driving him crazy. 

That smell emanating from Levi filled him in every way. His body temperature began to rise, he felt so hot that soon little drops of sweat fell on Levi's face. Sometimes it was sweat, other times it was saliva falling from his mouth, which remained open asking for another kiss. Their reasoning had left the apartment and it seemed that it didn't know the code to get back in.

Levi stood clumsily, it was obvious that his body wasn't well at all. He still managed to stand up and take Eren in his arms. He picked him up so easily that Eren was shocked. It seemed that his strength had increased in an exaggerated way.

He laid Eren down on the bed and immediately climbed on top of him. He skillfully took off his clothes, then began to undress Eren. When his torso was uncovered, he kissed and licked his bare torso in desperation. Slowly he lowered himself to his hip. As he placed his hand on his waist, something made him stop. Even though he was not fully conscious, he was able to remember his baby.

He touched Eren's belly a couple of times and gave it a kiss.

He moved back up to meet his face and kissed him gently. And with his free hand, he touched Eren's dick, slowly and delicately, putting a little pressure on the tip. With his fingertip, he massaged it in a small circle, until the precum made the job easier. Levi's hands felt so good that Eren couldn't think of anything. He hated the fact that his mind got so clouded by the mere presence of that man. 

Levi licked the tip of Eren's dick slowly. Then he put it all in his mouth and pressed it against his palate with his tongue. That made Eren hump his back. By making a little effort, he could see Levi's head go up and down, causing him a wave of pleasure and an electric sensation that numbed his body.

His tongue was so soft, wet and strong, that each time he pressed it he felt his member pulsing strongly inside Levi's mouth. When he almost reached ecstasy, Levi stopped. He opened Eren's legs and began to lick his anus. But by that point, it was lubricated by itself. Levi stood up and could easily penetrate Eren, he was so dilated, that no strength was needed.

A soft moan from the young man alerted his senses. Without delay, he began to penetrate him, slowly. When his member was completely inside, he moved his hips in a circular motion while applying some pressure. He wanted both of them to feel pleasure, but he didn't want to be rough. He lowered his face and kissed Eren. This time it wasn't an erotic kiss, it was one full of feelings. 

Levi continued to penetrate him, he could feel his penis getting harder and wider inside Eren. By that point, he knew and felt what was happening. Eren felt paralyzed. The very touch of Levi's skin put him into a trance he couldn't understand. It was something very strange, but even though he refused to accept it, he enjoyed it too much. His smell still controlled him like the first time they met. Maybe it was true that they were true mates, it was the only logical explanation he could find. Eren moved his legs a bit as he felt Levi standstill. 

"Don't move," his face twisted in pain when he said that.

Eren only understood what he meant when he moved his pelvis. Right then and there he could feel something filling him up. He didn't understand how he hadn't been able to feel that inside him before. It felt like a pulsating hot ball, pressing hard inside him. It was something different, an indescribable feeling. Yet it seemed that his body was molded for such a strange experience, for he could feel his muscles embracing that knot that was slowly growing inside him.

Neither of them said anything, they stood still. Just feeling the knot growing little by little. That silence was becoming very annoying, so in an attempt to end it, Eren stretched out one arm, looking for the TV control. But as he did that, he moved a bit abruptly, causing Levi great pain.

He felt like that part of his member was going to tear. The skin, which was so stretched out, felt like it would tear with any movement. Levi clenched the sheets tightly. And with his other hand, he held Eren's arm to keep him from moving.

"Sorry... I just wanted to get the TV control." The young man blushed and took his arm under the sheets.

"I's on the nightstand, let me get it for you."

Levi hugged Eren and moved him a little, otherwise, he would feel that unbearable pain again. He stretched out his arm, and after several failed attempts he managed to reach the control. He held it so proudly that it seemed he had pulled the Excalibur out of the stone. Eren turned on the TV. Levi was on his back, so he could only listen. He rested his forearms on the bed to keep all his weight off Eren. He breathed deeply and tried to relax his body, trying to get his semen released.

The situation quickly became very uncomfortable, as they were both already conscious. While Eren was watching the TV, Levi closed his eyes. That scene was too surreal. Worthy of the most embarrassing moments with your mate. 

Levi felt like he was about to come. He squinted hard and pressed his forehead against Eren's chest. Something warm filled his insides. He could feel his member moving slightly, releasing all the semen it has inside. Without saying anything, they both lay on the bed, exhausted. Levi pulled his member out, a small amount of semen still dripped from the tip. He took some tissues from the nightstand and wiped Eren's thighs and himself. Then he collapsed on the bed. Levi took a deep breath through his mouth. It had been a long time since he felt so relieved. When he turned his head at Eren, he was already asleep. 

Levi sat up on the bed, watching him sleep. Eren looked so calm that he couldn't help but kiss him on the forehead. After using the bathroom, he put his clothes on. The clothes felt uncomfortable with him because his penis was very sensitive and the clothes felt like they were made of sandpaper. He went over to Eren and looked at him one more time. The words that Kenny had told him were still in his head. 

_ "All I can tell you is that Zeke needs your little Eren for business." _

_ "What kind of business?" _

_ "Let's just say the Yeager brothers' pheromones are... special." _

He had a vague idea of what that meant, and it terrified him. If those people had their eyes on Eren, he was going to need help to keep him safe. It wouldn't be easy, and maybe that would put him back in jail. But if it meant saving Eren and his baby, he was willing to serve a prison sentence again. Levi caressed Eren's face a few times, and before he left, he kissed him on the lips.

The alarm on his cell phone announced that morning had arrived. Eren looked around, and once again he was alone. Even he felt like a fool for expecting him to be there. His cell phone rang again, this time it was a text message from Jean.

Idiot Eren.

Aren't you coming? Remember we have practice soon, and if you are absent you can't sign the application.

The young man smiled. He quickly got ready to go to university. It was strange how everything seemed normal, to put it that way. It seemed that everything that had happened the week before had been a bad dream. Although he couldn't help but think that the night before, he had agreed to have sex with the man he supposedly hated.

Eren slapped himself a couple of times. He had to come to his senses. He couldn't let that man drag him into doing his will. He grabbed his backpack and got out as fast as he could. His internal monologue had gotten so long that if he didn't run he wouldn't make it to his lecture in time. As he left the complex, he was lucky that a taxi was available.

The way to the university felt almost unreal. He couldn't believe he was getting back to his normal life. The window of the taxi was down so Eren placed his elbow on the window and rested his chin on his hand. He looked at the landscape as if it was the first time he had seen it. He looked like an old man looking nostalgically at his hometown.

"Are you okay? Are you sad?"

The cab driver's voice brought him back to his senses.

"No, I'm fine." He smiled condescendingly. He was not fond of talking to strangers, so he turned his face again with some indifference.

"Don't be depressed. You are young now and cannot understand everything that is happening, but I assure you that soon everything will make sense and for sure you will feel better," he smiled at him through the rear-view mirror.

The taxi driver's voice gave him some peace of mind, which puzzled him. It was clear that life was still throwing him curves he couldn't hit. When he was most immersed in his thoughts, they reached their destination. The cab parked in front of the medical faculty, so Eren hurried to get his wallet to pay. A strange sensation made him looked up. And indeed, the driver was staring at him. Eren looked at him suspiciously. Something wasn't right, all his alerts were telling him to get out of there, to run away. He quickly paid what the meter showed, but when he opened the door, the man's voice stopped him.

"Have a nice day." The man smiled gently at him.

Eren checked his ID plate. His name was Furlan Church. His appearance wasn't that of a shifty person, but rather he looked like someone who could be trusted. Or maybe he was, but all those movies and series, had already given him an insight into how a bad person should look, and he was far from that.

"Thank you." He got out of the taxi and it wasn't long before he ran into Jean, who was waiting for him with a scowl as usual.

The cab was parked. Furlan watched carefully all of Eren's movements. Without waiting any longer, he took out his cell phone and called.

"It's done. I just dropped him off at the campus and he's with a friend."

As Furlan listened to him, he took out a notebook from his jacket.

"Here I have everything you told me. Don't worry, I know who they are. Unlike you, I continued in this work, so don't treat me like a rookie." Without saying more, he hung up the call laughing like a little kid who had just done a prank.

At the other end of the line was Levi. " Fucking Furlan."

First thing in the morning, Levi contacted him. He was an old friend from the time he worked with Kenny. He needed to protect Eren, and he was the best option. Furlan had such connections, you could say half the city would have their eyes on Eren. Still, that wasn't enough, he had to make sure those people wouldn't get close to him, which meant he had to go back to being his old self.

After school, Eren left with Jean. For some reason, which he didn't understand, Jean felt the need to be close to him. He was bothered by the fact that he wanted to be near Eren, but there was something that drew him to his side.

" It looks like you are very good friends now," Armin said when he saw them together in the cafeteria.

"Don't talk nonsense, Armin. I could never be friends with this horse face." Eren walked away from Jean with a grimace of displeasure.

Jean grabbed Eren by the jacket, and when he was about to beat him, as he usually did, Armin stepped in.

"Jean, are you crazy?!" exclaimed Armin.

"Why are you getting like this? It's not like it's the first time I'm going to hit him."

"Eren is expecting a baby, you must be more careful."

Jean's eyes couldn't have been opened any wider; if they had, his eyeballs would have come out of their sockets. He was so surprised that he couldn't believe what he had just heard. That must have been a bad joke, or maybe it was a dream, no that was a nightmare. 

"Mi-Mi... Mikasa's gonna be a mom?" His face blurred at the mere thought.

"Don't worry, my baby's not hers..." After saying that, Eren went to sit at a nearby table.

Armin went up to Jean and whispered in his ear. "Don't make any more comments about that, I'll explain to you later what happened. So be tactful, please."

Jean was so happy to think that Mikasa wouldn't marry Eren. If he jumped at that moment. he would reach the moon. What had started out as a bad dream ended up becoming the best news he had ever received. He covered his mouth trying to wipe his smile off, he had to pretend... Though it wasn't necessary, for soon his smile would turn into a grimace of pain. A strange numbness invaded his body, it was so severe that he ended up on the floor.

"Jean!" shouted Armin as he saw him collapse.

Something wasn't right. Not right at all. His body felt heavy and hot, it was as if he had swallowed fire and it wanted to come out through his chest. He took a deep breath, his face turned red and his vision was instantly blurred. It seemed that the nightmare was not quite over.

"That's a heat," said Eren as he approached Jean.

"Y-You're... you're crazy. I'm a beta," he replied with difficulty, as he tried to get to his feet with Armin's help. 

"Then you' re a late bloomer. Wow, you're so dumb, you even took a while to develop into an omega. Word of advice, best to stay away from Armin, remember he's an alpha."

Jean looked at Armin, he couldn't believe anything Eren was saying. It must have been a lie, he wasn't ready to get pregnant. He hadn't even thought about being penetrated. That must have been something else. Probably a cold, one that hurt a lot.

"Eren is right, you're emanating omega pheromones right now."

Jean was petrified, he couldn't understand what the hell was going on. He stood up staggering. He just wanted to run and not be seen. But his body was betraying him, he didn't have the strength. When he was about to fall to the ground, Eren held him up and took him to the infirmary. He had to get him away from all the alphas. He had to do it before the situation got out of control.

"You're nothing but trouble, stupid Jean."

The afternoon had arrived, so Levi had less than twelve hours before his rut appeared again. Normally a rut lasts a week just like a heat, but unlike a heat, once an alpha has sex and knots with his omega, the rut is controlled for twenty-four hours, after which time the symptoms return. Levi knew he had a few hours of consciousness, then he had to go to Hange for medication. But before he could go to meet Furlan, his cell phone rang.

"Yo, Levi! I need your help. Remember, an eye for an eye." 

Kenny's raspy voice made his eyes roll. He knew that at any moment he would call upon the favor, but he didn't expect it to be that soon. Especially now that he was so busy. Still, he knew that he must tiptoe around his uncle, for the man was very dangerous and he couldn't allow himself to have another enemy.

"What do you want?" he asked with some misgivings.

"Something simple. I just need you to go see some fuckers who don't follow my rules. That' s why I'm sending you, the most lethal dog in my pack." He pronounced that with pride as if calling him a dog was the greatest compliment.

"I'm not going to kill anyone," he replied firmly, wanting to make his position clear. 

"I see you've become a fairy." After he said, he laughed out loud. "I'm sending you with someone you know very well, that person will give you all the details."

Levi put his cell phone away in a hurry. It seemed that, for the moment, he should leave Eren's protection in the hands of Furlan.

After helping Jean, Eren arrived at his apartment. The idea of walking and not taking a cab hadn't been a good idea. He was so exhausted that he lay on the couch face down. However, his relaxation was very short, as he quickly sat down. A pressure on his belly caused him discomfort. He unbuttoned his pants and, to his surprise, his belly was so bulging that he looked like he was about seven months pregnant. Well, maybe he was exaggerating, but he really was bloated.

He went straight to the mirror in his room, a full-length mirror, and took a couple of pictures and sent them to Hange. He needed her opinion, that couldn't be normal. He was only less than a week pregnant, it was impossible for his womb to grow that big in such a short time. Almost immediately he received a message from Hange. She asked him to come to the clinic immediately for a sonogram. She didn't want to waste time, they had to be very careful with his health.

Eren got ready to go to the clinic. He was still not sure if he wanted to continue the pregnancy, although abortion was not a very viable option and he knew that. When he left, he felt so cold that he covered half his face with his scarf. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was still hoping it was all a bad dream.

"Eren."

It was Mikasa. She came to see Armin since they were both studying chemical engineering, they worked on various projects together.

"Hi, Mikasa," Eren said as he approached her. Just seeing her made him feel happy, he wanted to see her. Even though he knew it couldn't be like before, he just wanted to be by her side.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked with reserve. She knew she had to stay out of his personal affairs, for she was no longer a part of his intimate life.

"I'm going with Hange... to get a sonogram," his voice was low, he was embarrassed to talk about it with her.

Mikasa looked down. She wasn't ready to discuss it yet. However, she knew it was inevitable. If she really wanted to stay with him, even as a friend, she had to support him in his pregnancy.

"Can I come with you?"

Eren was so surprised that he couldn't respond, he just nodded his head.

All the way to the clinic they both went in silence. Still, Eren felt calm being near her. Though the sweet smell that once covered her was gone, her company was still pleasant. A slight smile spread across his face, it seemed that his life was finally returning somewhat to the way it had been before.

When he arrived at the clinic, Hange was waiting for him at the entrance.

"EREN!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She was so loud that the people around her turned to see what was happening.

"Hange, you're so noisy," said Eren as he pulled the scarf down from his face.

"Sorry," she smiled. She was so engrossed in Eren that it took her a while to notice that Mikasa was with him. "I'm so glad to see you two together. Come in, I'm dying to know what's going on with you."

Eren went to a nurse to do routine procedures, check his weight, blood pressure. Hange took Mikasa to her office while they finished checking on Eren.

"So, how have you been?"

The girl sat down and remained silent. She had no idea what to say, she was still embarrassed by all she had done. 

"You don't have to feel awkward. We've known each other for many years, we're practically friends."

"I still don't know what to do... The only thing I'm sure of is that I want to support Eren as always."

Hange looked at her with a smile that didn't convey happiness. She felt sorry for her, it was so unfair what was happening to her. Even though it was destined to happen and nothing could be done. Even so, Hange still felt guilty that she hadn't done any more research on Levi.

Soon after, Eren entered the office accompanied by a nurse. The woman came out after handing over the results to Hange.

"You seem to be doing well. Now let's get you to the sonogram."

The three of them went to the room. Eren lay down on the bed, he was so nervous that Mikasa couldn't help but go to his side and hold his hand. Something she had done since they were little, and she had no intention of stopping. She was going to be by the side of the person she loved, no matter what she had to do to get there.

Hange started the sonogram. Eren was squeezing Mikasa's hand, he was too nervous and Mikasa's company was a great help to him.

"I couldn't be... The fetus is the size and development of a two-month-old fetus." Hange was so surprised, she couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"That's not possible, I'm barely a week pregnant." Eren looked at the screen, he had to corroborate what he had heard.

"I've read that there have been Omegas whose pregnancies last four or five months, and it seems you're one of them."

It seemed that the incredible news would not stop coming into his life.

It was finally getting dark, Levi was going to meet the person Kenny had sent. He only had a couple of hours to spare before having to go with Hange. He was so distracted thinking about his rut, he ended up running into Zeke. It seemed like bad luck was chasing him. Although that could be considered worse than bad luck. He wanted a new word in the dictionary, one that included too much cursing.

"Levi!"

Apparently, he could never get a job as a spy, his ability to hide was lousy. Without saying anything else, he stood by and watched the man get close to him.

"I heard you got my brother pregnant. Boy, you don't waste any time." Zeke mocked Levi cynically.

That man enjoyed teasing Levi. Ever since he met him, over fifteen years ago, he had taken a great interest in him. At first, he intended to get close to him to be his friend. But then again, Eren took the attention away from a person he cared about. 

"Shut the fuck up," Levi's voice showed how pissed off he was.

Zeke leaned against a wall nearby. He looked at Levi from head to toe. There was no doubt that he was a first-class alpha, his pheromones were so appealing that he couldn't help but be a little shaken by his smell. He resented that this alpha was for his brother, so he was willing to ruin that relationship as much as possible.

"Even though you did it too late, he'll be an alpha now." He crossed his arms and looked Levi straight in the eye. "I'll tell you a very interesting story. I was born as an alpha, but at the age of twenty-one, I developed into an omega as well. We are half alpha, half omega."

"That's not possible." Levi knew that man was just saying bullshit. That stuff wasn't worth listening to. He turned to leave, but before he could take a step, Zeke was already in front of him.

"Of course it is, that's why my father was trying to take you and Eren away because he wanted you to seal your bond, but that had to be done before he turned 16. Now it's too late, thanks to that, his pheromones will be worth gold."

Levi came up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Is that why you killed his parents?"

"Even though I'm half Omega, I don't have the ability to breed, but when Eren develops into an Alpha, there's a good chance he'll be a functional one like our father. And you have no idea what price his pheromones would fetch on the black market."

"You piece of shit, I won't let you touch him." He threw Zeke, causing him to crash into the wall.

His face hit the brick wall, and soon blood started coming out of his nose. "You know, I feel so sorry for you, Levi. When Eren starts to develop as an alpha, your baby will die. So you can say goodbye to the idea of being a daddy." With his shirt sleeve, he wiped the blood that reached his mouth.

"Shut your damn mouth." 

"I'm telling you the truth. Tell Hange to look into my father's files. We Yeagers are a very rare specimen."

Levi refused to believe anything that man had said. He was so angry he felt his head was going to explode with rage. He wanted to beat him, to feel his life slipping away from him, but something wasn't right, his body hurt. Suddenly strange hotness wrapped up his body. _It can't be..._ He repeated himself over and over again, as he felt his rut coming. He still had a few hours before it would start, he didn't understand why it had come early, and at the most awful moment.

Zeke approached him and whispered in his ear, "Well, your rut has just kicked in, lucky me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!
> 
> And finally, this story is developing faster. Now everything is starting to make sense, especially Zeke's intentions. Not to mention the glimpse of Eren and Levi's past. 
> 
> I've been going through a difficult time, hence the delay in the updates, but there will be another one coming this week. I hope you enjoyed it even a little. XO ^3^~
> 
> P.S. Here is a link to my almost practically new tumblr: https://petyll.tumblr.com/


	7. Family issues

_"Look, Levi, this is where we always go on vacation," said little Eren as he showed him a photo._

_"Do you like the sea?" asked the man as he looked at him with a smile._

_"Yes, I like it very much. You know, it's so big that it has no end." His huge eyes were glowing with emotion. It was obvious that it was his favorite topic, and nothing pleased Levi more than seeing him this excited._

_"Of course it does. Everything in this world has an end."_

_Eren dropped the photo with some sadness, it seemed that Levi's words had broken his illusions. As he realized, Levi tried to make up for what he had done. After all, what was wrong with dreaming when you're only ten years old?_

_"It's a lie, the sea doesn't have..."_

_Before he could say anything, the boy interrupted him._

_"I'm going to show you that there are things that have no end, like the love I feel for you."_

The seriousness and assurance with which he uttered those words made Levi blush. And come on, who wouldn't feel in the clouds with words like that, especially if they were spoken by a child with such purity. That moment stuck in Levi's mind forever, that phrase he kept in the depths of his heart. Turning them into the fuel that helped him keep going when life insisted on hitting him in the face.

 _Oh, it was a dream..._ Levi thought as he opened his eyes. 

He had been knocked unconscious, and apparently, Zeke had taken advantage of it. He looked around, trying to adjust his gaze to the semi-darkness. He was in a place he didn't recognize. A dirty little apartment. He didn't know what bothered him most, that he had taken him there against his will, or the filthiness of the place.

"I see you're awake," Zeke said as he sat in a chair facing Levi, who was lying on the floor.

Using all his strength, he managed to sit down. "So you live in this shithole. It suits your image very well."

Zeke smiled. "Your rut is about to get worse, remember I'm half omega."

"You're gonna make me throw up, don't be gross," he stood up after saying that.

He went straight to the door but his rut didn't let him go any further. That burning sensation in his chest felt like a rock falling on him, he even took a few steps backward. Levi could feel his body squeezing from the inside. If he didn't do something soon his organs would explode, and if they didn't soon, his mind would explode into a thousand pieces.

Zeke approached him. Levi's pheromones were so strong, he couldn't help but be aroused by his smell. It was the first time he had seen Levi during his rut, and he couldn't have been happier. It was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. Well, Eren didn't deserve him, or so he thought. Maybe he loved him, or lusted after him, or was just like a jealous kid who wanted everything his brother had. Zeke's feelings were not easy to interpret.

Levi held the knob with all his strength. He wanted to open the door, but his body didn't react. His frustration was such that he clenched his teeth so hard that he bled. At that moment he hated himself because that man's pheromones were making his body react.

"I've never played the role of an omega, although for you I'm willing to do it." A horrible grimace was drawn on his face.

That situation was becoming unbearable. Both their pheromones had filled the small apartment. No matter how hard Levi fought, his brain was going out the window at an alarming rate. Without resisting, he turned around. His eyes seemed lifeless, and a small tear rolled down his cheek, mixing with the blood that kept coming out of his mouth.

Zeke held him by the chin. His fingers made him feel nauseous and a very different warmth from the one he experienced with Eren. A warmth that burned him to the core in an unpleasant way. Levi closed his eyes with impotence in the face of such a situation. Almost instantly he could feel the man's breath invading his space.

"I assure you I will make you feel better than that stupid Eren."

He put his lips on Levi's. And as soon as he did, Zeke felt Levi's huge fist pressing hard on his stomach. Not knowing how he ended up on the floor, coughing hysterically from the terrible blow he received.

"Don't ever come near me again, you fucking pig," after saying that he wiped his mouth and spat.

Although he soon ended up on the floor keeping Zeke company. His rut did reach the climax. He couldn't stand the pain it was causing him. His bones could be heard creaking inside him. He squatted down, panting hard, trying to get his lungs filled with air. The situation couldn't be worse. His body only asked him to go with the one who produced those pheromones, but his mind begged him to do the opposite.

Zeke got up with difficulty and approached Levi, "Here's a present for you." He took a syringe that was in a nearby cabinet. It had a strange lilac-colored liquid, which glowed brightly when it came into contact with light. "This is what you get from the pheromones of a half-alpha, half-omega. It can make anyone go into heat or rut, boosting it ten times or maybe more. Among other interesting things you'll learn on your own."

Levi looked at him with repulsion. Zeke grabbed his arm and inserted the needle into one of his veins. But before he could inject the liquid into him, Levi managed to throw the man out by breaking the syringe. Part of the needle was left inside his body, causing blood to start gushing out of the wound.

"I-I told you to... to stay away from me..."

After the blow, Zeke was knocked unconscious due to hitting his head on a piece of furniture. Levi sat down on the floor while he checked if the man was still alive. He didn't want to go to jail for something so insignificant. He took a couple of deep breaths, but the pain in his arm made his face twist in pain. The needle was inside his vein almost completely, and if he pulled it out he would bleed out from the heavy blood pressure he experienced during his rut.

With nothing else to do in that place, he left.

At the clinic, Mikasa received a call from an unknown number. Hange had already finished with the sonogram, so the girl went out to take the call. When she was in the corridor she hesitated to answer, but something inside her asked her to do it.

"Hello," she said hesitantly.

"Mikasa, it's Zeke, remember me?" The man had just regained consciousness after the blow on his head. So his voice sounded a little strange.

"You're Eren's big brother." The girl didn't understand why he had called her if he had never done it before. Maybe it was something to do with their breakup or the sudden pregnancy.

"I'll send you an address. They're going to give you something very important there."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you want Eren to come back to you, the information I'm going to give you will be very useful. It's something that could put your dear uncle back in prison." After that sentence, he ended the call.

Mikasa was shocked. That was just what she had been waiting for, a chance to get Eren back. Although she wasn't sure if she wanted to ruin Levi's life, after all, he was her father's brother, and he was very happy with his return... _No!_ She clenched her fist tightly, this time she wouldn't stop to think of anyone, she would only think of herself. 

As Hange and Eren were discussing the results, she decided to leave without saying anything, just dropping off a message with one of the nurses. When Mikasa was out of the clinic, she received a message with an address, and without thinking about the consequences she left.

At the end of the check-up, Hange walked Eren to the entrance. "Are you sure you want to go alone? If you wait a couple of hours I can take you there myself." 

"No, it's okay. I'll just take a cab, don't worry about me all the time."

Eren pulled his scarf up, covering half his face. It was already mid-December and the temperature was descending even more at night. He stopped for a moment and, with a certain nervousness, looked at the envelope he was carrying. Hange had recorded the sonogram and handed him a copy. He was still not sure how he should feel about the pregnancy, but he knew that it was a fact that was not going to change. _I guess in a few months I'll be a dad._ He wanted to get used to the idea, and he had to get used to the idea because that would be his reality in less time than he expected.

The ride to his apartment was horrible. The traffic was so bad, he was stuck for over 20 minutes. Eren looked at his watch, it was already late and it was getting darker and darker. He took out his wallet, paid and got out as fast as he could. His hunger made him feel that if he didn't get out of the cab, he would start eating the seats. Eren went into the cafeteria near the complex and bought a slice of chocolate cake and hot cocoa. He still had a craving for sweet food, especially chocolate.

As he got closer to home, he saw several people gathering and whispering. It seemed that something was happening, and again curiosity overcame him. Slowly he made his way through the people who were gathered.

"He seems to be in his rut, maybe I should take him home with me," said one woman as she chuckled.

"Don't talk nonsense, the best thing is to call the police."

When Eren finally saw who it was, he almost fell on his back.

"L-Levi..."

The man was sitting on the sidewalk leaning against the wall. His face was red and the veins on his forehead were sticking out. And his eyes had such a unique blue glow that it was impossible not to fall victim to that vision.

"Do you know him?" asked one of the people.

Before answering, Eren hesitated. Maybe the best thing was to stop getting involved with him, it was already ridiculous to blame pheromones for all his encounters. However, he couldn't leave him there to his luck. He looked so weak that he didn't have the heart to leave him alone in the cold.

"Y-Yes..." Eren walked up to Levi, and whispered in his ear, "I need you to get up so I can take you somewhere safe."

Although it was evident that Levi's conscience was weak, he was able to understand Eren's words. To everyone's surprise, he stood up, but his body was so weak that he staggered. Eren placed Levi's arm around his shoulders. It was the only way he could get him to stand. Without making a fuss, Eren took him to his apartment. Something wasn't right, he was too weak and that wasn't normal.

As soon as they arrived at the apartment, Eren lay him down on the couch. Instantly Levi's face twisted in pain. At that moment, he noticed the small trail of blood behind him. Quickly he approached Levi and took off his jacket. His arm was covered in blood because the tiny wound was still open.

Eren checked his arm carefully to find the wound. When he saw what it was he realized that it was something he could not treat, and from Levi's condition it was obvious that he had lost a lot of blood. Eren immediately called Hange, he needed to be treated urgently or he might go into shock.

"Hange... I need you to come to my house urgently... It's Levi, he has a broken needle in a vein and he's bleeding to death!" He was so nervous that his voice broke in moments.

"I'm on my way. In the meantime give him first aid."

Once he finished with the call, he ran over to Levi. His face was so pale that it made his veins even more visible. Eren took a bandage and placed it slightly above where the needle was, making a tourniquet to prevent further bleeding. While he was doing that, Levi regained consciousness.

"Eren," he said in a soft voice as he smiled faintly at him.

"Don't talk, you need to keep your strength up for now."

The young man laid the man on the couch while holding his arm a little higher than the level of his heart. It was the only thing he could do at the moment. Levi pressed his eyes tightly, it was obvious he was losing strength and warmth. Yet what worried Eren was that his rut was at its peak. Levi's pheromones were so strong that it was almost impossible for him to stay focused. But the man's voice brought him back on his feet.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you... or our baby..." As Levi said this, he reached out and stroked Eren's cheek gently. After that, he lost consciousness.

Eren looked at him. He still didn't know how he should feel about that man. After all, he was just a stranger who had broken into his life. However, whenever he was near him he could feel something inside, it felt like nostalgia.

The clanging of the door announced Hange's arrival. It seemed that it had been a good idea not to change the code. The doctor approached without saying anything and checked Levi carefully.

"We'd better get him to your bed. Or, well, let him take it because you shouldn't do this."

Hange tried to get Levi up, but the five times she tried were a total failure. So they had to go to plan B, call Armin. 

When Levi was finally in bed, Hange treated the wound. There was no doubt that the woman had talent. Soon Levi was resting while receiving a blood transfusion. It seemed that there was no need to take him to the clinic as his condition was not serious. The woman checked the needle she had taken out of him, as it was very different from anything she had seen during all her years as a doctor.

"In what kind of trouble did you get into, Levi?" Hange said as she looked at him with concern.

In the living room, Armin helped Eren to get the couch ready for him to sleep since it was obvious that Levi would spend the night at his place.

"Are you going to accept him as your alpha?" asked Armin with a serious face.

"I helped him because he was hurt, not because I want to be with him," Eren's answer was cold. It was as if before responding he had disconnected his true nature.

"Come on, Eren. That man is the father of your child and he is your true mate. You must stop being..."

"That man is Mikasa's uncle. Do you want me to marry him now and become the uncle of the woman who I was going to marry? I can't do that."

Eren sat down on the couch and sobbed. Maybe the solution to his problems wasn't as complicated as he thought, but he couldn't follow anyone's advice. He couldn't go on tearing apart the woman who had become his family after losing his parents. It wasn't fair to be selfish. 

"And what about your baby? Are you planning to leave him without a family for Mikasa's sake?" Armin got close and ruffled Eren's hair. "Think carefully about what you're gonna do."

It was three in the morning and Eren and Levi were alone. The transfusion had been completed several hours ago, and Hange and Armin had left. The air in the apartment was returning to normal, thanks to the medication Levi had been given, his rut had been controlled. Now the only problem was damn insomnia that kept Eren from sleeping.

He put a couple of pillows under his head. It wasn't long before he turned them over to the cold side. Nothing worked, he couldn't sleep. Eren got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea, surely a hot drink would help. Half an hour and four cups of tea later, he was still awake. He went back to the couch and saw the envelope Hange had given him on the TV cabinet. He went to his laptop and inserted the memory stick to watch the video of his sonogram.

Before he knew it, his face was covered with tears. That little spot on his monitor was his baby. The being that he had been neglecting at the bottom of his priorities. Maybe Armin was right and he should think more about his baby. He put the laptop on the coffee table and watched the video until he fell asleep. It seemed that the tears had become his new morphine.

In Eren's room, a cell phone started vibrating on the nightstand. It vibrated so much that it soon fell to the floor. The hollow sound the device made as it fell woke Levi up.

After rubbing his eyes, he looked around and instantly recognized where he was. It didn't take long for him to remember how he got there and in what condition. His head was still spinning, but he wanted to know where Eren was, so with great effort, he got out of bed. When he stood up, he realized that he was wearing Eren's pajamas. He held the neck of the shirt and lowered his face slightly. And yes, the essence of the young man was impregnated in those clothes. He smiled, that smell made him feel calm.

As he left the room, he saw a light coming from the living room. When he got close he saw Eren sleeping on the couch with the blanket on the floor. He lifted the blanket to cover him, but as he did so, he saw that the laptop was on and a video, which made his heart skip a beat, was playing.

Levi knelt down in front of the laptop and played the video again from the beginning.

_My baby…_

That's what he thought as he watched the video very carefully. He reached out and touched the screen. He was so moved that he had to fight with a huge lump in his throat. When the video was over, he stood up to cover Eren up with the blanket. Now more than ever he was ready to protect them from everything, no matter what he needed to do.

Levi returned to the room and changed his clothes. When he was ready he checked on his cell phone and saw that he had several calls from Kenny. He clicked his tongue and called him back.

"I couldn't get there because I had a problem. Tell the person you sent that we'll meet at the same place at nine o'clock at night."

"You do have balls, but it's okay, I'll let it go this time," he said with a mocking tone. "By the way, I don't want you to interfere with Zeke, I'm doing some business and I don't want you to ruin it." 

"What? What are you talking about?"

Kenny ended the call without answering any of his questions.

The morning came and Eren woke up nauseous. The pregnancy was beginning to give him the first symptoms of discomfort. He got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. His stomach still felt irritated, but he decided not to pay much attention to it. After drinking all the water, he went straight to his room to check on Levi, but the man was gone again. Well, he is like Cinderella, at twelve o'clock he must go home, that's what he thought while he was laughing at what already seemed to be a tradition between them.

As he was still sleepy he went back to the couch and laid down. Perhaps he should take the day off and sleep until his body regains its lost energy. He closed his eyes, and immediately fell asleep.

_"I want to buy him one of these," said little Eren as he looked excitedly at a bracelet. It was made of black leather with a metal plate in the middle and a silver clasp._

_"Are you sure that's what you want to give him?" Carla asked as she smiled at her son._

_"Yes, and I want our names to be written in the center."_

_"All right, it'll be just like you say."_

Before he could dream any more, the doorbell woke him up. 

Eren rubbed his eyes a couple of times. That dream had felt so real it was like a memory. Though after the accident, he had forgotten virtually everything that had happened, he had only fleeting memories of his parents. He got up from the couch and went to open the door.

"I went to get something to eat," Levi said as he showed him a couple of bags with food in them.

Not knowing what to do or how to act, Eren just let him in. Maybe it was his stomach asking for that food that smelled so good even when it was far away, or maybe it was something else inside him asking for the man's company.

Levi took out some pancakes, a fruit salad, a milkshake and a huge cup of black tea from the bags. Eren sat down at the table and stared at the food. It looked so good, it was like something out of a fancy restaurant.

"You must eat properly," said Levi as he placed a plate in front of Eren with lots of pancakes, some fruit, and the smoothie. "I was told that smoothie was very good during pregnancy."

Eren smiled shyly and sat down at the table. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked when he saw Levi just drinking the huge cup of tea.

"I'm not hungry," he replied after taking another sip of his tea.

The way he held the cup became very familiar to Eren. However, he chose not to comment on it.

"You must eat, yesterday you lost a lot of blood and now you need to regain your strength." Without waiting for a reply, Eren divided the food equally and gave Levi a portion.

Levi grinned, "Well, you haven't changed at all."

Without understanding what he meant, he kept on dividing the food. "Here you go." 

Eren gave him some of the fruit too. Although it had not been an act of kindness, as he only gave him the ones he didn't like. When Levi stretched out his arm to grab the plate, he saw that he was wearing a bracelet. And it wasn't just any bracelet, it was the one he had dreamt of. In big black letters, you could read Eren and Levi. The young man was frozen, he didn't believe it.

"Is something wrong?"

Levi's voice made him feel as if something cold had gone up and down from his chest to his stomach. That voice, which was once strange, now evoked feelings that he was unable to comprehend.

"It's nothing."

They both continued to eat. There was obviously something going on, though. Eren's expression made it obvious, his eyes were so expressive that it was not necessary to hear him speak to know what he thought. Levi wanted to ask him about the matter, but it was obvious that he didn't want to bring that up, so he just ate and kept him company.

"I saw the sonogram video..."

Eren spit out some of the smoothie he was drinking. He felt upset, but he knew he has the right to know about the baby. Besides, if he didn't tell her himself, it was certain that Hange would give her all the details without consulting her.

"It seems that the pregnancy goes very fast and maybe the baby will be born in four or five months," he said with some restraint, he was embarrassed to discuss the matter with Levi.

"Then he won't be born before you're 21." The expression on his face changed. Clearly, something was bothering him.

Both of them remained silent.

"I must go," after saying that Levi stood up. "If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me." He left a piece of paper on the table and walked out without saying anything else.

It was eight o'clock in the morning and Mikasa was still awake, she hadn't been able to sleep. All night she was looking at that package she found in the direction Zeke sent her. She had acted on impulse and now she regretted going there. She took the package and put it in the drawer of the nightstand. Although she was not sure if the contents of that would help her, she decided to keep it as a precautionary measure.

Mikasa left her room to go to university. And for her bad luck on the stairs, she ran into Levi. She looked away and went on her way.

"Mikasa," Levi said as he stood a few steps above the girl. "You must understand that I never meant to hurt you. You are very important to me, and..."

A fit of indescribable anger took hold of her. She climbed a couple of steps and looked him straight in the eye. "Listen carefully, because this is the last time I will ever speak to you. A piece of shit like you don't deserve to be with Eren, and I'm gonna make sure of that."

Mikasa left the house in a hurry, she didn't want to see that man's face anymore. It was then that she thought maybe it wasn't a bad idea to go there and get that information. After all, it could be useful to get him out of their lives once and for all.

When she arrived at the university she saw Eren, but before she could get close to him, someone blocked her off.

"Hi, Mikasa. I see you're still as pretty as ever."

The girl turned around and saw that it was Zeke. "What do you want?" she asked seriously.

The man came up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I need you to come with me. I'm going to give you something for my brother."

Without giving her time to respond, the man grabbed her arm and began to walk towards a car that was close by. Mikasa wanted to get away from him, but she knew he was the only person who could help her get Eren back. She gritted her teeth and set out to do whatever it took to get back together with the only love of her life.

Zeke opened the door and said, "Come on, get in the car."

Something was wrong. Mikasa could feel a chill creep up her spine as she saw that there were other people inside. She took a few steps back, but Zeke held her tight. The man's smile was beginning to become threatening. His pheromones were so strong that the girl was overwhelmed by the heaviness of the atmosphere.

"I'm telling you to get in."

Something was screaming at her not to do it. Her senses were on alert. However, she chose not to listen to any of these alarms and got into the car. She was willing to take any risk to get her life back. The woman and man inside looked so strange that it was obvious she had made the wrong decision, but it was too late to repent. The car drove away before she could change her mind.

Classes were about to start, and Eren was in the cafeteria buying a coffee. It was so cold that he could see how his breath was forming little clouds in front of his face. Then suddenly his cell phone vibrated, it was a message from an unknown number.

> We have Mikasa if you don't come to the address below you won't see her again.

That message had a video attached to it. One where Mikasa could be seen inside a car. 

Without thinking twice, he left the building and went to the address indicated to him. His impulsiveness had always been a huge problem. One that seemed to always keep him company. On his way to get a taxi, Furlan, who was nearby, spotted him and immediately started following him.

The place that the message pointed to was an old building that appeared to be abandoned. Eren got out of the taxi and without hesitation entered the place. As he got inside, he realized that despite the appearance of the building, there were people living there. He took the elevator to the apartment where Mikasa was supposedly being held.

Furlan tried to enter the building, but some men at the entrance blocked his way.

"Only the tenants can enter here," one of them said in a raspy voice.

Unable to do anything else, he decided to call Levi. It was obvious that something fishy was going on and he needed to be told how to proceed. Furlan knew better than anyone what kind of things were going on inside those kinds of buildings.

Eren got to the apartment that indicated the message. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds and nothing happened, so he knocked again even harder. At once the door opened. It was a tall woman, short black hair, and she was wearing it in a ponytail.

"Come in, the boss is waiting for you." The woman's mocking tone made him uncomfortable.

The apartment was completely empty. Not a single piece of furniture, there were only bags or crumpled newspapers all over the floor. Not to mention the strange, itchy smell in his nose from the moment he set foot inside.

"Here's who you were waiting for," said the woman as she walked up to where the others were.

"Thank you, Ymir."

Zeke's voice took Eren by surprise. The young man came into the room and Mikasa was not there. Only his brother was accompanied by another man.

"Where's Mikasa?" he asked as he peered around.

"Wow, your brother is really stupid. Although I can't deny he's attractive, plus his pheromones are turning me on." Ymir approached Eren and began to smell him. She inhaled so heavily that the whole situation quickly became more uncomfortable than it already was.

"What do you want, Zeke?"

"I want to drag you down to hell and watch me take everything from you. You took my father away from me, but in return, I'll take your child and Levi away from you." When he finished saying that, he nodded to Ymir to hit him. The blow was so strong that Eren ended up unconscious on the floor.

"Boss, we have to go before the monster gets here," said Bertolt as he carried Eren.

Zeke opened a door, inside was Mikasa. Her arms and feet were tied. "Thank you very much. Without your help I wouldn't have been able to capture my little brother so easily," he said with a huge smirk. Then he walked out, leaving the girl struggling and crying. Now she regretted everything, but it was too late.

Outside the building, Furlan was waiting for Levi to arrive. It had only been a few minutes, but he felt like hours had passed. He pulled out his cell phone to call him back, but before he could do that, he saw Levi get out of a cab. The man was going ballistic. His pheromones were so strong and threatening, that even he, as a beta, was intimidated. 

"Is he still in there?" His voice was scary. You could feel his anger radiating from his body.

Furlan just nodded his head.

Levi went straight to the building. A couple of men from earlier blocked his way. What a mistake, a straight blow to the chin sent one of them into the air. Then Furlan did the same, sending the other guy to keep his friend company.

Both men entered the building. At once the elevator at the back opened, and Mikasa came out. Her face was pale and her eyes were so swollen that it was obvious she had cried. Levi ran to her, he needed answers, he needed to hear from Eren before he lost his remaining self-control.

"Where's Eren?" He took the girl by the arms and shook her.

Sobbingly she said, "Zeke took him, because of me he took him."

"Wh-What do you say?" At that moment Levi could feel something inside him break into a million pieces.

"Zeke told me he'd help me get you away from Eren, but it was a trap to kidnap him. I never thought he'd use me to hurt him." Mikasa broke down in tears again. She covered her face with both hands, wanting to stop herself from crying but she could not.

Levi felt like he would go crazy. He knew how much Zeke hated Eren. Grisha himself told him how much he had hurt Eren when he tried to get them to live together. He was supposed to protect him as his mate, and apparently, he had failed miserably. _No, I didn't fail... she did._ He looked at Mikasa with hatred, he was so upset that his judgment was completely clouded. At that moment, the person in front of him was not his niece, she was the cause of the greatest pain of his life.

"Because of you that bastard will kill my baby and hurt Eren." He held Mikasa by the lapels of her coat and lifted her off the floor. He was so angry that he only wanted to tear apart the person for whom his family had been taken.

"I... I had no idea..." The girl tried to escape, but Levi's strength was crushing. Also, his gaze was so frightening, it would make even the toughest of men tremble.

"Now you listen carefully to me." Levi's pheromones were so threatening that Mikasa felt the strength drain from her body. "If anything happens to them... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

He ruthlessly threw the girl to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!
> 
> I want to thank you all for your support, you guys are awesome. You've made these last few days of the year even better. Here is my tumblr, I'm posting the fic updates and soon I'll post some stuff from our favorite ship --> https://petyll.tumblr.com/ (It's pretty empty, I know xD)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter even a little. XO ^3^~


	8. My child

It was ten o'clock at night, Hange was already home after a long day's work. Although she didn't feel like resting. Hearing about Eren's kidnapping didn't leave her feeling at ease. It had been more than twelve hours since he had last been seen, and they still had no news of his whereabouts.

Levi asked her to stay at home in case Zeke contacted her. Even though she knew that he and others with great influence in the town were looking for him, she could not help but bite her fingernails in despair. Uncertain about what to do, she got up and went straight to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of water. As she was about to drink, her cell phone rang, making her drop the cup off and it shattered into pieces as it hit the floor.

> Hi, this time I have a present for you. Go to the alley near the clinic, I left something there for you.

Hange went immediately to the place Zeke indicated in the message. Strange pain in her chest asked her to hurry, otherwise, she might regret it. The woman parked her car outside the clinic since it was impossible to do so near the alley. The place was very dark, it seemed that the government was not doing its job properly with the lighting, among other things.

Using the lamp on her cell phone, almost at the end of the alley, she saw something on the pavement. At that moment she could feel her heart pounding in her throat. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't respond. Hange had no choice but to walk slowly, for his body felt so stiff that it was impossible to pick up the pace.

"Eren?" she said in hushed tones, as she saw the young man on the pavement.

Levi was still searching with Furlan's help. Even with all their contacts, they couldn't find Zeke's whereabouts. The situation was driving him crazy. He couldn't believe that that bastard was screwing up his life so completely.

"We need Isabel." Furlan took out his cell phone and called.

Levi was so upset by the situation, he walked up to a nearby wall and kicked it with rage. It was the first time in his life he was so angry, to the extent of feeling he could kill anyone who stood in his way.

"There, she says she'll send her people out to look for him. Won't be long before they locate him."

Furlan knew how desperate his friend was. If anyone knew how much he loved that boy, it was him. He still remembered how he kept talking about his little omega at that time, and how lucky he was to have found him.

"Thank you," he uttered those words without looking up. He couldn't endure all the fury squeezing within him.

Both men were heading for the car, but before they could get there, Levi's cell phone rang.

"I need you to come to the clinic." Hange's voice sounded different like she was in a big hurry.

"What for?"

"Eren has already appeared... But when I found him, he was bleeding..."When she said that, her voice brittle.

Levi lowered his hand. He could hear a thousand voices in his head telling him how he should act, what he should feel. Yet his body stood still. He felt such anger inside him that he did not know how to let it out to get free. He clenched his fists, for this was not the time to think about himself, he must go to Eren. He got into the car and told Furlan where to take him.

When he arrived at the clinic, a nurse ran up to him.

"You're Levi Ackerman, right?"

"Yes..." he answered without even understanding what he was saying.

"You needed to come with me, the doctor is waiting for you."

The woman held his arm when she saw that he was not moving and took him right to the doctor who was in the ER. Hange was in front of the door, running her hand through her hair over and over. Looking at her face, Levi felt that time was moving slowly. With each step, he could hear his heartbeat, even the sound of his breathing. Everything was so painful, he felt trapped in his own body.

"Here he is, Doctor." After saying that, the nurse left them alone.

Hange went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. " He had a threatened miscarriage. I managed to stop the bleeding, but now he will need a lot of care."

"I'll take care of it..."

"That's not all. I found this note for you inside his jacket. Looks like Zeke wrote it for you."

Levi took the paper.

> I understand how you must feel now, and I'm not going to apologize because I don't regret anything. Surely you can have more children later, but I don't. I'll just tell you that I gave Eren a boost to speed up his development as an alpha. Good luck trying to stop the inevitable.

"What does that mean? Do you know?" asked Hange.

Using what little sanity he had left, Levi explained what Zeke had told him about the Yeager's pheromones. He had to because she was the only one who could keep anything bad from happening to Eren or the baby.

"So that's what happened, that's why she had the threat to miscarry. I'll have to search Dr. Grisha's files to try to find a way to slow down his development as alpha, or else the baby will die... and maybe he will too."

Levi went into the room where Eren was. It hadn't been an hour since the treatment, so he was still asleep from the sedation. The room was filled with beeps from the vital signs machine. And there was also the smell of Eren's pheromones, but now he was emanating, slightly, that smell that only produces an alpha. A smell that would go unnoticed by anyone but his true mate.

Levi approached the young man and stroked his cheek slightly. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that everything that was happening to him seemed a lie. It was amazing how everything changed in a matter of hours. Only in the morning was he having breakfast with him, and now he was unconscious in a hospital bed. Unable to help himself, a tear rolled down his cheek. He immediately covered his face with a hand. He must have been strong, he must have been an alpha, he must have been... he must have been...

In the end, he was just a human who couldn't take that much pain.

He walked out of the room and leaned against a wall. Why did life keep making everything so complicated? Why couldn't he smile one minute and not cry the next? None of his questions had an answer. Sometimes life was like that without a reason, it just liked to hit us on a whim. Some were born to be boxers, others to be sparring partners.

Levi turned around and started punching the wall in anger. Each punch carried a huge load of pain. With each punch, more tears flooded his face, with each punch his body sank deeper into the darkness that was consuming his heart. He stopped, his strength depleted, he felt drained. He leaned his head against the wall. He had never felt so defeated before, not even when he ended up in prison. He never thought love could be so painful. It was true that when you love, you suffer the person.

He didn't think it would be so hard to be with his mate. It seemed that he could never live with the one he loved so much, for he continued to slip through his fingers, causing him great sorrow. Levi knew that his body could not stand it anymore.

His legs weakened and he ended up on his knees on the floor. An unbearable pain pressed against his chest. Something wanted to come out, something that was choking him. The tears soon turned to sob, pressing hard on his chest, causing his breathing to be shallow. He took a deep breath and released all that was imprisoning him inside his own flesh.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That one scream was impregnated with helplessness, sadness, and above all, pain.

Hange, who was nearby, only heard the man cry. His suffering was so deep that even she could not help but break into tears. Despite the complicated situation, she set out to help them. She would do everything in her power to see them smile again.

Levi spent all night watching over Eren's sleep. Despite the pain he felt, he was not willing to stop fighting for those he loved. He sat down in a chair next to the bed, and in no time he took his eyes off him.

Hange went to the room where they stored all the files. After hours of reading documents, and ending up covered in the dust of the boxes that contained them. She found what she was looking for. The woman took the documents to her office. As soon as she arrived at her office, she was ready to digest every piece of information Dr. Grisha had left behind.

It seemed that the strange condition of the Yeagers had been born out of experimentation several hundred years ago. When it was still believed that true mates were sent from heaven. Perhaps their ideas lacked logic, but their technology was of a very high standard. For even with the limitations of time they had been able to create a synthetic pheromone.

Omega births were declining, so they set about altering babies in their mothers' wombs. Back then it was forbidden for an alpha to mate with a beta, so the solution was to create omegas with the synthetic pheromone they had created. The tests failed at first, and many women died along with their babies from these experiments. However, there were some lineages whose bodies accepted the synthetic pheromone, and thus the half alpha, half omega were born.

However there was a problem, they were born as alphas, but it seemed that only when they reached full development in their birth pheromones, they started to develop as omegas. And strange as it may seem, this unusual experiment fused into their DNA.

Everyone who shared blood ties was born with this condition. Although this only happened to males, it seemed that the Y chromosome was a better match than the X chromosome. Women who inherited it died in their teens as they began to develop as omega or alpha.

Hange could not believe what she had read, it seemed like a simple legend. But given what Levi had told her, and what Eren was suffering from, it was obvious that it was all real. The notes also included detailed studies of how their DNA was made up. And in the end, there was something else. The Yeager pheromones were so precious that they could be used for many purposes. To help someone develop as an alpha or omega if they were late bloomers. And they could even be used to create very powerful drugs.

The rumor of their pheromones spread so quickly, they began to be hunted down for experiments. Especially those born omega. Usually, the Yeagers were alphas that made the transition to omegas. When the opposite happened, it was a very special phenomenon, and very prized by those who sought to exploit their pheromones. The only way to prevent an omega from becoming a half-alpha was a pregnancy before the age of sixteen. Only then his hormones would not be altered and he would continue to be only an omega.

As told by generations, only those with true mate had the chance to escape the cruel fate of being hunted down like wild beasts.

Hange leaned back in his chair and let out a huge sigh. Now she understood why Dr. Grisha was so interested in the study of true mates. Although it seemed that Zeke had very different plans for his Omega brother, and she was willing to prevent that man from taking advantage of Eren.

The first rays of sunlight came through the huge window next to the bed. Levi squinted as he felt the light on his face. Only twenty minutes ago he had been overcome by fatigue, and now the sun was forcing him to wake up. With heaviness, he opened his eyes as he stretched out his arms. A big yawn was the last step to full awakening.

As he looked up at the bed he felt his soul leaving his body. Eren was gone.

He got up from his chair so quickly, it ended up on the floor. In that instant, he wanted to beat himself up for falling asleep and not watching him as he should. Although that whole act was for nothing, the young man was standing near the window, watching Levi act like a fool.

"Good morning," Eren said as he went back to bed.

"I-I thought something happened to you." Levi pulled the chair up. And again he sat down.

"I just went to the bathroom. Hange told me that I could only get up to go to the bathroom and that I must be on absolute rest."

"Hange was here?" The man was confused. He had only closed his eyes for a couple of minutes and all that had taken place.

"Yes, while you were sleeping she came to check on me."

Levi couldn't be more embarrassed. All he had to do was stay awake, and he hadn't even been able to do that properly. He clicked his tongue angrily. Maybe he was exaggerating, maybe not. When it comes to caring for a loved one, we all tend to overreact to the slightest thing. Even the almighty Levi Ackerman.

"How do you feel?" he asked, avoiding looking him in the eye. He was like a teenager trying to talk to his platonic love.

"Not good. Because of me, my baby may die," as he said that his eyebrows drooped and his huge eyes watered.

"Of course not, Zeke's bastard was to blame," Levi said loudly. His anger was such that his pheromones were present around him.

Eren looked down and pressed hard on the sheets. "From the moment I found out I was pregnant, I never for a second thought about the baby. I thought only of myself and how my plans had been ruined." He hit the bed hard. His nose twitched as he tried to quiet that little sob that bothered him. "I also thought about having an abortion..."

"In fact the only one to blame for this whole situation is me. I only showed up to ruin your life and Mikasa's. But I just wanted to be with you, and without realizing it I acted selfishly." When he finished saying that, he crossed his arms.

Eren instinctively turned to him and was able to see clearly the bracelet he was wearing in his left hand. All his doubts were cleared, it was the same one he had dreamed of. Perhaps that wasn't a dream, but a memory.

Still doubting what to do, he ventured to investigate. "By the way, I wanted to ask you something. That bracelet..."

Before he could say anything else, Hange entered the room. "Eren! You have visitors!" exclaimed the woman with joy.

It was Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Annie, and Mikasa. Hange herself had told them about Eren's health so they could drop by and visit him. At that time he needed the support and company of his loved ones.

A great deal of excitement wrapped up the room. Only a minute ago it was all silence, and now it was impossible to understand who the speaker was. Eren smiled at the sight of them fighting as usual and felt relaxed to see his friends.

Levi stood up. He didn't want to get in the way of the meeting, so he decided to wait outside. But before he could take a step, he felt Eren hold him by his shirt.

"Are you leaving?"

"I have to call some people. If you need anything, I'll be in the hall." Before he left, he smiled at him.

In spite of all the noise around him. Eren could hear his heart thumping. _It was because of his smile...?_ Although he was not yet ready to accept that change in his life. It was clear that this man was working his way through his heart.

Mikasa looked at Levi from the moment he rose from his chair. She followed him with her eyes until the man left the room. Although she was careful not to be obvious, Levi was aware from the first moment. When he was out the girl followed him, so he stopped without facing her. He didn't know what to say to her after everything that had happened between them.

"Can I talk to you?" Mikasa's voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

Levi turned and did not utter a word. He made no move. He just stood there like a statue. Anyone would think he didn't want to talk to her, but he was really nervous. He didn't know how to deal with his niece. Stay angry? Ignore her? Ask her to forgive me? He had no idea how he should act.

"I wanted to ask you to forgive me... for how badly I've behaved towards you," her voice slurred as she said that.

That moment reminded Levi of when she was a little girl. Only once had she apologized to him, because she broke a watch her mother gave him for his birthday. He knew better than anyone how difficult her character was, and that she would never apologize if she didn't mean it. Again he stood still. A huge lump in his throat paralyzed him.

"I understand you don't want to talk to me, what I did was very wrong. It was my fault that Eren was hurt and..." Tears flooded her face, it was not yet easy for her to say. She clenched her fists and uttered what she had refused to accept. "... your baby."

Levi approached her. "Don't cry." He stretched out his hand and wiped away her tears. "I've told you before and I'm telling you again, you'll always be very important to me."

It was strange how the mind can make us remember things we no longer thought about at the worst time. But this time it did it at the right time. Levi remembered the first time he'd seen her. The day she was born and Ulrich was holding her in his arms. It was because of her that he decided to give up his life as a criminal. He wanted to be a good role model for his little niece. He had even learned to do the cleaning for her, to the point of becoming addicted to cleanliness. So that when she grew up, she could be proud of the man who was her uncle.

Without saying anything, without expecting anything. Levi walked up to Mikasa and hugged her.

Sometimes he hated that part of him that was lousy at communicating. It didn't matter how much he analyzed the phrases in his mind before saying them. When he spoke they sounded worse than curses. He wished he was the best poet at that moment, so he could tell her how much she meant to him. But since the wishes did not come true, he decided to express everything he felt with that embrace. Perhaps the pounding of his heart would pronounce his feelings better.

The girl hugged him tightly.

It wasn't that she hated him, it was actually the opposite. All his happy childhood memories included him. In fact, her personality was similar to him, because he had always been her role model. Maybe that's why it hurt her so much. Because the person she admired most was taking away the person she loved most. However, at that moment she could feel that the love for her uncle was superior to her resentment.

It wasn't that she had lost Eren, in fact, his love had never been hers. Since she met him, she had fallen in love with him, but she had always felt that his heart was elsewhere. And now she knew where it was. Despite the pain, she had to let Eren go where he belonged.

Mikasa cried as she had never cried before. The heart that was pounding was not hers, it was her uncle's. It beat so hard that its grief was evident. She lifted her face and looked into his eyes. This time it was true, this time she would let them be happy. Although that would mean her unhappiness.

"F-Forgive me," she whispered with a heavy heart.

Levi looked into her eyes and smiled.

He sure was bad at putting it into words. But a simple smile was enough to ease some of the pain his niece was experiencing.

The afternoon arrived and Eren's friends began to withdraw. Only Armin stayed at the clinic to talk to Hange about his friend's health since he had been the only one to notice the alpha pheromones emanating from his body. He was very concerned about his friend's condition and wanted to help in any way he could.

"Doctor, can I talk to you?" asked Armin when he saw that his friends had already left the clinic. "I thought I noticed something strange about Eren, and I'd like you to explain what's wrong with him."

Hange had great confidence in him, so she decided to share with him what she had discovered. It would also help her get a scientific opinion. He was number one in his career, so he could add a lot to the theory she was developing.

After making a few calls to Furlan and Isabel, Levi entered the room. Eren was asleep, it seemed the visit from his friends had left him exhausted. Levi went over and took a lock of hair from his face. It was amazing how his face hadn't changed much. Eren still had that baby face he used to dream about.

Levi sat back in the chair. He still felt tired. That day had been very emotionally draining. It seemed like that rush of emotion had only just begun. At that moment he wished he was made of stone or steel, so he could better protect Eren and their baby. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind, and without realizing it, he fell into a deep sleep.

His cell phone fell out of his pants pocket. Thus, he didn't realize when it began to vibrate. The slight buzzing woke Eren up. The young man rubbed his eyes and looked around. He sat up on the bed and took the cup of water that was on the nightstand. His throat was so dry that it began to burn. He took a couple of swallows, but the water stung, so he put the cup down again.

"Eren..." pronounced Levi in his sleep.

The boy blushed as he heard him say his name. He lay down again and covered his face with the blankets. He was ashamed to admit that the man's presence no longer bothered him. Now it gave him sensations that even he didn't recognize.

He pulled down the sheets and looked at Levi's arms. He wanted to look at the bracelet carefully. He needed to see it and to set it straight that it wasn't a mistake. Perhaps he had seen it before, so he had dreamt it. Although he himself knew that it didn't make sense. Well, it didn't make sense that someone who didn't know him before would have a bracelet with their names engraved on it. Have we met before? That question intrigued him. And only one person could answer his questions.

Just then, as if his mind had called out to her, Hange entered the room.

Levi woke up when hearing her come in. He lowered his face and wiped his mouth. He hated that When he slept, his mouth would open involuntarily and he'd drool a lot. As Eren watched him wipe himself, he grinned.

"I have good news and bad news for you," the doctor said after sitting up in bed.

"What?" Levi asked with some apprehension.

"Armin and I have come up with a plan. We'll use omega and alpha pheromones to create a serum, to slow down his development to alpha. We'll do this until the baby can survive in an incubator."

Eren had complete confidence in both of them and was willing to do anything to save his child. But part of him was afraid, because no such procedure had ever been done before, and the chances of failure were very high. He said nothing, his fears were kept to himself, he just decided he would trust blindly.

"Okay, I'll..."

Before he could complete his statement, Levi interrupted him. Eren's pheromones smelled different, it was obvious he was afraid. Then he decided to speak instead. " How much harm will Eren get from that procedure?" Levi looked at Hange expectantly. He needed concrete answers that would clear up all his doubts.

The woman arranged her glasses. It was obvious that she had to be honest, and not because of the enormous pressure Levi was exerting with his gaze alone, but because Eren deserved to know everything about the procedure. She cleared her throat, and replied, "Very much so. It's going to be a very painful process because we'll be fighting his own body to protect the baby."

"Is there no other method?"

"There is actually a way to prevent Eren's pain from becoming severe. Although for this to work we're going to need your help."

"How?" Levi asked somewhat confused.

"We'll give you a drug to trigger your rut at key moments in the process. In that state, you will produce an enormous amount of pheromones that will help him feel at ease. It would be something like a natural sedative."

Just knowing that it would help ease Eren's pain was enough for him. "I'll do whatever you ask."

"But the process will be even more painful than your usual rut, harder to resist. You will feel pain so that Eren won't feel it."

"I told you I'll do anything."

Hange knew how terrible his rut was. It was usually about ten times worse than any alpha's. Which made it a horrible thing to resist. And being forcibly activated would double the pain. Even she wasn't sure if Levi could withstand that much pain.

Eren was worried, he didn't want to cause any trouble. Or perhaps he was beginning to worry about the welfare of the man, the father of his child, his true mate.

"Levi..." he said in a low tone, as he looked at him in a shy way.

His mere reaction made Levi wonder how he could look so beautiful all the time. He went up to Eren and stirred his hair. "Don't worry. Remember you must be relaxed for you and our baby."

The next day, Hange and Armin were busy collecting alpha and omega pheromone samples. They had to hurry, as time waited for no one, and Eren's health could plummet at any moment. The one in charge of spreading the word was Mikasa. And thanks to the popularity she gained at the university, they were able to gather a good number of donors. About fifty people showed up at the clinic. Including his friends.

After making several experiments with the obtained pheromones. Hange found something very curious in one of the tests. Accidentally she had discovered true mates among the donors. And given what happened with Eren, this time she decided not to keep quiet and tell the omega involved.

"Jean, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure."

Hange led him to a hallway where they could talk alone. Since it was such a delicate and personal matter, she didn't want anyone else to hear it. "Now that we've done the blood tests. I found that you have a true mate. The match is not like Eren and Levi's, but it's, let's call it the common type."

Unable to believe what he was hearing, he asked a somewhat obvious question. But how could he not ask it, if all his life he had heard that it was a myth, a fairy tale. "Is there such a thing as true mates?"

"Of course, the thing is that no one wanted to continue the tests. It was very expensive to test between countries, so they spread a rumor that it was false. But your mate is among the people who came."

Without really understanding what was going on, he just did what his intuition dictated. Asking questions that may not be answered. "And why don't I get into heat by being around that person? Isn't that what happens?"

"Eren's pregnancy triggered your development as an omega. And until your pheromones are stable, you'll be able to recognize your true mate yourself. Or if you want, I can tell you now."

He still couldn't grasp the magnitude of what he had just heard. But seeing all that Eren was going through, he decided not to know more. It seems that the saying about ignorance being a blessing was true. He chose not to know more than necessary.

"No, I'd rather find out for myself."

Hange smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

The night had come, as cold as ever. In a house on the outskirts of the city, very close to the forest, cries of pain were coming out of a small window. Even with the huge trees surrounding the property, the sound was powerful. It was Zeke's daughter. The girl was in bed because of the severe pain she was in. The only way to ease it was to give her the drug they sold at the Pheromones Club.

After a strong dose, the girl managed to fall asleep. A few minutes later Zeke went outside to let her rest. His daughter's room was at the end of a huge corridor. The door stood out from the others, it was the only one in white. It also had small flower-shaped moldings around the whole frame, and in the center, it had a sign that said: Historia.

The man came into the living room and sat down on the couch. After a long, heavy sigh, he covered his face with both hands and leaned against the backrest. He looked so exhausted that it was incredible that he could go on in that state.

"How is she?" asked Bertolt, seeing him so worried.

"It's bad," as he replied, he lowered both arms heavily. "I hate being a Yeager."

He always hated being born into that family. Because their pheromones were so different, they had always been sought out for torture. He still vividly remembered the torture he experienced as a child at the hands of Kenny Ackerman.

Ymir walked into the living room and leaned against the wall. Everyone was desperate. The atmosphere in that house was so heavy that even for them it was difficult to be inside.

"This plan is going to kill your brother's son, and maybe even him." Bertolt understood Zeke's actions, but he didn't feel right about hurting another person.

"I don't care who has to go down for my daughter to be saved."

Historía had been born as an omega, but as a Yeager, her destiny was sealed. The women's pheromones became pure poison and slowly killed them. That was the tragic fate of the women who carried that terrible blood in their veins.

"That's why you killed your father," said Ymir as she sat next to Bertolt.

"If Levi had gotten Eren pregnant before he was sixteen, he wouldn't have developed into an alpha. And I wouldn't have the pheromones I need to save my daughter."

Ymir put his head back on and stared at the ceiling. "It's just a theory, we don't know if it'll work." The woman put an arm on Bertolt's shoulders.

"Even if it's a minuscule possibility, I intend to take it."

Zeke felt so cornered that he wasn't clear on how to act. The only thing he was sure of was that he had to do whatever it took to save his daughter. Levi's presence complicated things, though, because of the influence he had in the city put him at a disadvantage. His only option was to let them be confident and attack when they least expected it.

"In less than a month, Historia will be fifteen years old. If we don't get Eren's alpha pheromones soon... she'll die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!!
> 
> This chapter was a tricky one to write because of all the emotions of the characters. Many things have happened and more are about to come. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter even a little. XO ^3^~
> 
> P.S. I got delayed with the fic because I got Dimashed. OH MY LORD!! I couldn't think of anything else but his voice. Soon I will post the next chapter, well, if my Dimash-obsession allows me.


	9. You, my savior

Zeke left the house, handing Ymir and Bertolt over to his daughter's care. The house was so isolated in the woods that they would have no problem taking care of Historia. Besides having the men Kenny had assigned to safeguard the property. It seemed that the alliance he had made with him wasn't such a bad idea after all.

In a small airtight case, he carried the blood and semen sample he had taken from Eren. He had to bring it to Kenny so that he could run the necessary tests since they still didn't know if Eren was producing the right pheromones for the drug. Although he had recently talked to him, Zeke couldn't help but feel intimidated. But now that he was an adult, he had to forget his past traumas and talk to his kidnapper's face to face. 

After walking a long way, he arrived at a car that was parked outside the forest. When Zeke got closer, he saw someone sitting on the hood. He would have tried to hide, but it was clear that this person had already seen him.

"Long time no sees, motherfucker," said Isabel as she got out of the car.

"Did Levi send you?" asked Zeke as he looked around insistently.

"You know very well why I'm here. Tell me how she is." After saying that, the woman pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man's head.

"Sick, and if you keep helping Levi, she'll die."

Isabel crinkled her nose as she slowly approached him. "I want her by my side. Now you don't have the power you used to have, I am the one in charge now," as she finished that sentence she raised an arm, bringing several men and women out of the woods. They were all armed to the teeth.

"Historia is mine!"

"Her name is Krista, and she is my daughter!" her voice echoed strongly in the forest.

Zeke looked around. He was surrounded, with no opportunity to move. He knew better than anyone else that the woman in front of him was no longer the same innocent, vulnerable girl from sixteen years ago. He was now at her mercy.

"If you kill me now, you know you're gonna lose any chance of seeing her."

Isabel gritted her teeth. The veins in her forehead were visible from the force she was applying to her jaw. With no other option, she lowered her weapon. She hated to admit it, but for the moment, she had to follow the man's lead. She still couldn't get rid of him, especially now that he seemed to be working alongside Kenny Ackerman.

"The next time we meet will be the last time." Isabel turned around and walked to a car across the road. Halfway down the road, she stopped and without turning around said, "You better not mess with Levi. Remember, you're not the only one who's interested in him."

Zeke just stood there and watched the woman drive off in a black car.

It was still a few hours before dawn. Eren was asleep and Levi was standing in front of the window. He was looking out over every corner of that huge city. He still couldn't believe how much everything had changed during those ten years he was in prison. It was like looking at a place completely different from the one he had stored in his head. Without losing his concentration, he continued to look. It seemed as if he was making a plan, a very important one, for he did not even listen when the door was opened.

"Meditating?" asked Hange as she stood next to him.

Levi looked at the woman for a few seconds, then continued to look at the window.

"Did you talk to Isabel?"

"Yes, she left a couple of hours ago. And she told me that Zeke raped her and they have a daughter." Hange took off her glasses and cleaned them with a small cloth she had in her robe. "I still can't believe he did that, let alone hide the child from her."

"For years, Isabel thought she was dead." Levi hit the window barely. "And is there a way to help her daughter?" 

"I have several theories that could help her, but in all of them, we'll need Eren. Since they're family, their pheromones are compatible, and can help her not die." After saying that, she put her glasses back on.

"Does that mean Zeke is doing all this to save her?"

"No, that bastard just wants to get rid of Eren. There's no need to kill him to save his daughter, and he knows it." 

Levi walked away from the window and went straight for Eren. He gently stroked one of his cheeks, and said, "Maybe it's time to tell Zeke the truth. The asshole doesn't know what he's doing."

"You think that after knowing that he changed the way he thinks?" Hange sat on the bed and looked at Levi hesitantly.

"I don't know, but if he insists on hurting Eren... I swear he'll regret it." 

After a little more talk, Levi left the clinic. Eren's treatment would begin in two days, so this was his last chance to confront the men who wanted to harm his family. According to Hange, by activating his rut with drugs, it would leave him without a drop of strength. He needed to act before that.

Reiner was at the door when he got to _Pheromones_. As he saw Levi arrive, he couldn't help but feel a chill running down his back, and tiny drops of sweat wetting his forehead.

"I need to talk to Kenny," the man said as he approached.

"He's... he's not here, maybe he'll come back later..." The huge lump in his throat barely let him speak. " I-If... if you want, you can wait inside."

Levi walked into the same office he'd been at a few days before. He walked over to the couch, but before he could sit down a voice he knew interrupted him.

"I never thought I'd find you here, it seems to be my lucky day."

Zeke approached Levi. He looked at him for a long time, almost as if he were analyzing his every facial feature. Levi stood still, suppressing his desire to kill him. Finally, the man sat down on the couch. He was more than delighted. He was alone with the one person he had fallen in love with.

"More than twenty years ago you saved me from your uncle. If it hadn't been for you, I might have ended up dead."

Levi walked away from the couch and looked out the window, he wanted to make sure no one was around. When he put his hand on the window he felt it vibrate from the club music that was so loud. He didn't know if it was the rumbling he was even feeling on the floor, but something inside him was about to explode.

"Remember we went to the same high school, and I always came to your classroom." After saying that Zeke smiled wistfully.

"And I also remember that because of you, my child and Eren may die."

Levi threw himself at the man and punched him in the face. He didn't want to make a scene, he didn't want to create new problems, but it was something that went beyond his self-control. He couldn't stand that he was talking about the past as if they were friends. He found it unbearable to see how Zeke behaved.

"Can't you ever talk about us?" Zeke wiped the blood from his bruised mouth. 

Levi took a few steps back without looking away. "What do you want to talk about? How you were harassing me at school and my house? Or when I got arrested for ten years because of you?"

Zeke got up from the couch and stood there looking at the floor. "It's not my fault, you know. If only one could control one's heart, but it falls in love with whoever it wants." His voice broke in the last sentence.

"Your stupid love has only ruined my life."

Levi left the office. He couldn't stand to be in such a confined place with that man. He needed a drink, or maybe he just needed to getaway. So much trouble was driving him crazy. It had been so long since he was at peace, that all he wanted was to have a worldly life like anyone else.

He opened a door at the end of a corridor. Flashing lights, loud music, and the smell of pheromones and alcohol completely engulfed his senses. Unaware of why he started walking through the crowd. That place was designed to boost the pheromones, it was made for mating. Now he understood why Eren was out of control that day, and even himself.

Levi kept walking, without thinking.

Out of nowhere, a strange burning sensation hit his chest. His rut wanted to make his grand entrance, but Hange had administered the drug to control it, so he was in no danger. Even though it didn't activate, Levi couldn't help but be surprised by the force of that place on the body of the people in attendance.

Zeke was right behind him. The place was starting to alter his hormones, all he wanted to do was reach Levi and explain what he was feeling. He could no longer think that his love was wicked. Levi had to understand that his love was something pure. When Zeke was finally close to him, he stretched out his arm, but someone held him by the wrist.

"So you're Zeke, who sent my Levi to prison," Erwin said loudly after releasing his arm.

Erwin's words made his blood boil. He could feel a great heat building up in his head. "Why do you say my"? Do you think he belongs to you?"

"Exactly. That's why I don't want you to ever think about touching him again."

Levi turned when he heard Erwin's voice. What's that idiot doing here? The thought crossed his mind, knowing what would happen now that he was in front of Zeke.

Despite the music, their voices could be heard clearly. In no time, a circle of people formed around them, waiting for the two of them to start fighting. The pheromones of both were so out of control that those present could not help but be drawn in.

Zeke's nose crinkled and his brow furrowed. "He's mine. I've been in love with him for over twenty years."

Erwin crossed his arms and raised his chin in disdain. "You're pathetic! I can't believe you're keeping track of all the time he's rejected you!" After that, he laughed a couple of times. Even some of the people who were watching made fun of him.

Zeke jumped on Erwin and punched him in the face with all his strength. The man was so angry that his face was deformed for moments.

" Well, so you want it to be that way." After saying that, Erwin spat out some blood, and looked at him with defiance. "If you want to dance... LET'S DANCE!!"

Erwin punched him so hard, that Zeke ended up lying on the floor. Thanks to the bar, he didn't get any further. People nearby began to scream and move away from the zone to avoid being caught in the middle of the fight.

"Oh. I thought you knew the basic dance steps, but apparently, you can't even stand up."

That wasn't Erwin anymore. A thick fog of pheromones surrounded him. It was so overwhelming that people called security. The blood lust could be seen in that horrible gleam in his eyes. Before he could get close to Zeke, Levi stood in his way.

"Stop screwing around. It's time to go."

The thick fog, the gleam in his eyes, they all disappeared. It was as if Levi knew which switch to push to get Erwin back to normal.

Levi rolled his eyes and looked at Zeke, who was getting up off the floor with the help of some people. "Tomorrow I'll wait for you at ten in the morning at the place where we met. Don't go handing over that box to Kenny, you have to listen to me first."

Zeke took the box that was on the floor and smiled. It seemed that he would get another chance to talk to the one he yearned for.

Outside the club, Erwin led Levi to where his car was. He'd been waiting outside the clinic for a couple of hours, and when he saw him leave, he followed him. Maybe it wasn't the best time, but he finally had a clue about the man they'd been looking for. The one who knew the whole truth about what happened the day of the accident where Eren's parents died.

Inside the car, Erwin explained the information he had. " It was two men, not one as we thought." He took a folder and gave him their photographs. "Their names are Mike Zacharias and Moblit Berner."

"Those names sound familiar, but I don't remember any of them," Levi looked at the pictures trying to remember if he knew them from somewhere.

"It makes sense that they sound familiar, they used to work for your uncle. It seems they were the ones who kidnapped the subjects they were experimenting on. Although, after Zeke, they vanished from the city."

"These guys were after the Yeager's pheromones, too."

"It seems that way." 

Levi took the folder and squeezed it hard. Now that he knew who were the ones who knew the truth about what had happened, he could finally talk to Eren and tell him about their past together. There was still much to work out, but that little light at the end of the tunnel gave him some relief.

At dawn, Zeke arrived at that warehouse where Kenny had been holding him, hostage, when he was only fifteen years old. The place had been abandoned for years. Something evident from the state it was in. The man opened the door carefully, for it was so rusted that it looked like it would fall apart with any sudden movement. The smell of damp and mildew filled his nose at once. He frowned slightly and continued on his way. 

It was strange how the mind can store the smallest details of horrible situations. Right in the same place Zeke remembered were the headphones he was wearing that day. The last gift his mother gave him. They were blue with yellow and had a Z on them that he had painted himself. That brought back so many memories, both horrible and sweet, that he couldn't help but smile with a certain bitterness. 

Despite knowing that Levi would be there in four hours, he struggled to control his nerves. Many things had happened between them and he had no way of making amends for all the harm he had caused. He didn't want to be censured by Levi, but it was inevitable. If there was only one way to go back in time, Zeke would be the happiest to be able to do it.

A bench was at the bottom of that huge place. Zeke came over and dusted it off a little bit so he could sit down. It would be a long wait so it was best to rest. He hadn't slept for over two days, and was so exhausted, that as soon as he sat down, his eyes closed.

A memory, a dream? Maybe the place, or the circumstances, showed him what tormented him.

A cold sensation ran through his body, he could feel something creeping through his veins slowly, digging its claws deep. It was so strange that he could not help but squirm from all the chills and pain it was causing him.

Zeke opened his eyes wide and looked around without understanding what was happening. He was lying on a dirty old mattress. And in one of his arms, he had an IV connected through his veins with a strange greenish substance. 

"Is this boy really a Yeager?" said a blond woman with a ponytail that was standing in front of him.

"Of course! You think I'm an ass who would kidnap anyone?!" shouted a man who was out of his field of vision.

The woman approached Zeke. She held his chin and looked at him carefully. It seemed that she was checking the quality of the merchandise she was about to buy.

"Can I fuck him?" asked the woman without taking her eyes off the boy in front of her.

"He's an alpha of the Yeager family, plus he's a virgin. Fucking someone like that costs an awful lot of money," the man's tone made it clear that he found the situation amusing.

"If you want me to keep helping you, just let me do it. Otherwise, forget about me."

"Damn, Helen, you sure are a tough cookie." Kenny got up from the chair where he was sitting. "I'll only let you do it because I like you. Just a word of advice, don't be too rough on the kid."

Zeke was dizzy from the drugs he was being given intravenously. Unable to do anything or understand what was going on, he was left at the mercy of that woman. As soon as Kenny left the room, Helen jumped on him. She pulled down her pants, and her penis, which is normally retractable in alpha women, was completely out and erect. Without taking her eyes off him, the woman began to masturbate in front of him.

Soon pre-cum began to sprout in the form of tiny drops. The woman brought her penis close to Zeke's face and smeared the tiny drops in his mouth. The young man tried to move away but it was no use. The woman had unmatched strength.

Despite what she was doing, the woman's face was devoid of expression. Poker face at its best. Zeke was beginning to be conscious of what was happening, it was as if his body was beginning to assimilate the drug. Although it was clearly not the best time to regain consciousness.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the young man shouted in dread.

Helen squatted and looked him straight in the eye. Her expression was so cold that Zeke experienced several chills as he felt her gaze on him so heavy.

"The best thing is to accept your fate. That would make things easier for everyone." After saying that, the woman stood up. Using all her strength, she managed to make the young man fall face down on that horrible mattress.

Zeke tried to lift his face so he could breathe, but Helen pressed down on his head to keep him from breathing. No matter how hard he struggled to free himself, her strength was brutal. The lack of oxygen soon made him lose his strength. When he stopped moving, Helen let go of his head and went straight for his pants. As soon as his clothes were down he could feel something wet and hard on his buttocks. Still dizzy from the previous, the only thing he could do was to squint his eyes.

Almost instantly a sharp pain ran through his body. It was as if lightning had struck him from head to toe. A burning from his anus down to his thighs. He could feel as if that part of his body was on fire. And all of this was made worse by the feeling of something hard making its way into his bowels.

Only a couple of hours ago, he walked out of his house to go to school. It wasn't a different day, not a very bad one or a very good one, it was just like any other day. It was just supposed to be ordinary and even boring. But it seemed that destiny had different plans for him. Now he was there, being raped by an alpha woman, and the only thing keeping him a little sane were the headphones his mother had given him just a week ago. They were there on the side of the hideous mattress, witnessing how horrible life could be.

The days passed and he was still attached to that horrible green substance. There were times when a man would come to take blood from him, other times they would put a catheter through his penis until he ejaculated. But the worst thing was when this woman, Helen, would show up. Sometimes she would rape him until the boy fell unconscious from the pain.

_ How many hours has it been? _

_ How many days? _

_ How many months? _

That place seemed to be underground, so his questions were unanswered.

One day, out of the blue, Kenny arrived with a young woman. She was very pretty, olive skin, brown hair, and big hazel eyes. It seemed she would share the same fate as him. Without saying anything, or even looking alive, Zeke just stayed there and watched them put the greenish liquid into her. 

"She's gonna be your new friend, so you gotta be a good boy." After saying that, Kenny patted the kid on the shoulder. Right away he went out, leaving his men to take care of the girl.

Zeke sat down on the mattress and glanced at the newcomer. He could do nothing but watch as these men took some blood from her and examined her body in detail.

Soon after, they took her out of there and moved her somewhere else. Zeke was alone again. Though he spent very little time with the girl, it helped him feel less alone. Now he had to endure the loneliness, with all its havoc and tragedy. That situation was driving him crazy. 

At night, or what he thought were night, he slept hugging his headphones. That object became his source of tranquility, the only thing that made him feel alive in that cold and inhuman place.

Occasionally they would take the girl there, but only after injecting Zeke with a strange substance. A weird drug that made his blood boil and then gave him amnesia. The only thing he remembered when he woke up, was the girl coming in with Kenny and Helen.

However, one night it was different, and Zeke woke up before they took the girl away. There she was sitting on the edge of the small mattress. The young woman was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she did not notice when Zeke sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

The young woman was so surprised that she stood up at once. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Zeke stood up and looked at her with some reserve. "My name is Zeke, I'm fifteen years old." When he finished saying that, he stretched out his hand to her.

The woman hesitated before answering him. It was obvious that she was a little afraid. "I'm Carla and I'm 22 years old." After saying that, she stretched out her hand to shake his hand. When his hands touched, it was obvious that she found physical contact unpleasant.

Zeke just smiled at her. He knew better than anyone that the treatment there was not the best, and that she would surely be raped as he was. Even he found it difficult to be touched by a stranger.

That was the only time Zeke remembered talking to her.

The time kept running and everything stayed the same. The extractions, the rapes, the horror. Unsure how much more he could bear, Zeke tried to escape. But his limbs were so weakened that even moving was impossible. Perhaps that strange drug he had been injected with lately drained his energy. That was the only explanation he found for his condition.

Even though everything was against him, the boy was determined to run away. Using only the little strength in his arms, he crawled to the steel door on the other side of the huge room. The door was half-open, so a slight heat in his chest motivated him to keep fighting to get there.

He would finally see his parents again. 

He would be free.

But the dreams are short-lived, and his are even more so. That's what he thought when he saw a man come into the room. A knot in his throat became deeply rooted in his throat, making it impossible for him to even think. The little strength in his arms left the place along with his hopes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Zeke opened wide eyes. He'd never heard that voice before. It sounded just like a teenager. Maybe he was just hallucinating, but that voice made him feel a calm he hadn't experienced in a long time. Suddenly he felt his body getting lighter to the point that it felt like he was floating in the air.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

That voice must have belonged to an angel. Zeke turned his face and his eyes met the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life. He was a teenager, about his age. He had extremely white, porcelain-like skin, black hair, and piercing blue eyes. They were so unique and beautiful, they would hypnotize anyone who looked at them too much.

When he reached the mattress, the young man helped Zeke to sit down. Zeke felt so nervous that he looked at the boy with reserve. He couldn't understand why his heart was beating so hard. The knot that had recently been suffocating him had dissolved, and now he could only feel his heart racing.

"I came to help you, I got in touch with your family and they will come for you. It's only a matter of hours before they set you free."

That boy's voice made him feel something he'd never felt before. _Is this falling in love?_ Zeke thought without being able to stop looking at him.

"W-What's... your name?" he asked shyly.

"Levi."

Zeke opened his eyes and smiled. He couldn't believe he had dreamt of that horror, and the first time he met the only person he had ever fallen in love with. Bitter and sweet memories, all coming from the same place.

"Are you planning to go on sleeping?"

Levi's voice brought the man to his senses. "Sorry, but I've had some bad days." A long yawn was the last straw of the weariness that had accompanied him for several days.

"Same here. And you have always been the cause of the worst days of my life." 

Zeke stood up and looked around, wanted to confirm that they were alone. He didn't want anything to interrupt them. He wanted to talk to him, and for the first time explain to him the reason for his actions. Being understood by him would be the only thing that could get him out of that hole he was in.

"Being a Yeager ruined my life. That's why I was kidnapped and suffered so much." The man walked over to where his headphones were and lifted them with bitterness. A broken smile shadowed his face.

"I know," Levi said bluntly.

"Although something good happened amidst all the bad. It was at that moment that I met you. Thanks to you I was able to be free."

Levi looked down. He understood that his experience had been horrible and no one should have to go through something like that, but he was not willing to let Zeke pour out all his hatred on Eren. It was time to put an end to it, and even though it would go against his promises, he could no longer remain silent.

"What must I do to make you leave Eren alone?"

The very mention of that name made him feel his heart race. He couldn't bear to hear the mention of it. "That bastard broke us up. If he didn't exist, you and I could be together." He clenched his fists hard and hit his thighs a couple of times. "But I am grateful that he exists, thanks to him my daughter will be saved." After saying that Zeke smiled.

"Will you sacrifice Eren to save her?" Despite all the emotions that seized him, Levi was able to remain composed.

"Yes, he should never have existed. When my father saved me, he took Carla with us, too, and that bitch ended up marrying him." Zeke picked up the headphones and a tear ran down his cheek. "My mother had only been dead three months, and that bitch was already taking her place in her bed."

"Stop with the victim act. It's grotesque." Levi clicked his tongue and walked up to him. "There are things you don't know and I'm about to explain them to you."

"You're not going to convince me to let my daughter die so your child and Eren can live. I couldn't care less if my stupid bro--"

"Eren is not your brother!" Levi shouted. "Your father told me everything when he discovered that Eren and I were true mates."

Zeke swallowed his saliva. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Although it was clear Levi wasn't lying, as his pheromones hadn't altered one bit.

"That can't be true. Eren has Yeager pheromones." Zeke approached Levi and held him tightly by one arm. "It's commendable what you try to do for love, but I expected more from you, not such a lousy lie."

Levi looked with disgust as he held his arm and broke loose from him. "Of course he has Yeager pheromones, after all, he's your son."

Zeke was stunned by that statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!
> 
> I apologize deeply for the delay, but life happens and spoils plans to write. BTW the plot twist came to the scene this time with all its power. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even a little. XO ^3^~
> 
> P.S. Thanks a lot for all your support, you are the best ＼(^o^)／


	10. The Ancient Alpha

Zeke sat on the bench and laughed as hard as his weak body would allow. What Levi had said was still echoing in his ears. It could not be true. It couldn't be true... otherwise, it would make him worse than his captors.

Refusing to believe, he continued to deny the obvious. " Well, I understand that you want to save him, but a lie like that won't help you."

Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm telling you the truth, he's your son. Eren was one of those children conceived under those circumstances."

"What are you talking about? Children conceived under such circumstances?" That last one sentence caught his attention.

The atmosphere was unsustainable. Both were too tense. But Levi had to tell him the truth, it was time to open Zeke's eyes. "Carla was an Omega of the Reiss family. By mixing her genes with you, they were hoping for the birth of a superior being. And in order to protect Eren, your father pretended he was his son."

"What you're saying is stupid. Whoever's son he was, he was still a Yeager." He must have found an inconsistency in what he was hearing. A phrase, a word, anything. It couldn't be true.

"But you have the blood of the Fritz family. That made you a better choice. The three ancestral families combined into one being." Levi clicked his tongue. "With the blood, you extracted from Eren, you can take a test. So you can confirm that I'm telling you the truth."

Zeke knew that ancient history well. The one that said that the purest alpha and omegas came from the Fritz and Reiss families. Also, the Yeagers were the only hybrid beings that existed. Making them the most remarkable families of many centuries ago.

"You mean all I lived through during the abduction, was to give birth to stupid Eren?" After saying that Zeke clenched his fist. The pain it brought was so great that it clouded his poor judgment.

Levi could feel the man's hatred emanating from him. Even though part of him wanted to hit him, he knew how to stay calm. "For years, attempts have been made to mix the blood of the three families, but only a few have managed to survive. The Ackermans were created in a similar way many years ago. I guess they want to do the same."

"And why are you telling me this now? So I won't hurt him?" Zeke stood up, leaving his headphones on the bench.

Levi took a few steps back as he saw him approaching. Unable to avoid it, his gaze became dark, he hated that this man approaches him. "Because as much of a son of a bitch as you are, I doubt you'd want to kill your own son."

Zeke stopped and smiled. It didn't matter if it was out of anger or whatever, but he loved to smell Levi's pheromones emanating from his body. He closed his eyes, raised his face and inhaled deeply that sweet smell.

"I will never recognize him as my son." He opened his eyes and looked defiantly at the man in front of him.

"Whatever you decide to do now is none of my business, I just want you to know that I will protect Eren. No matter who I have to destroy to do it." After saying that, Levi came out of that place.

Zeke clenched his fists and looked around. He could still hear his cries of pain. The smell of blood still lingering in that place was beginning to make him dizzy. The pain he had experienced then, he could still feel with every step he took. It was like a nail piercing his chest. He hated everything about that place, so Eren must be hated, too. He had been the product of that terror. How could he recognize the being that was conceived during that nightmare? That was impossible. 

Protect him or kill him? That question made him feel a huge hole in his chest.

The evening had come and Eren was sitting up in bed looking at his cell phone. Sometimes old photographs can provide comfort at the worst of times. That was something he learned that day. He had been awake for several hours and Levi was gone. It was so strange that even though he had only been with him a couple of days, his absence was already bothering him.

At that moment, a pain in his pelvis made him squeeze his eyes hard. It seemed that life was still turning against him. The revenge of the goldfish could be terrifying. Karma really did exist, or maybe he was just born with very bad luck.

"Hi." Mikasa's voice surprised Eren. "How do you feel?" After saying that, she leaned against the door frame.

Eren looked down and smiled bitterly. He still didn't feel ready to talk to her. What to say to your ex-fiancée? What to say to the person whose heart you broke? What to say to the person you cheated on with her uncle? The answers never come when you need it the most.

"Better," he replied without looking up.

Mikasa approached the bed and sat down on the chair where Levi usually was. As she sat down, she could feel a sense of her uncle's essence. Her nose frowned at the scent so strongly. She wanted to stand up and throw the chair out of the window. But she couldn't act like that anymore, she had to be an adult and understand that now Eren could only be her friend.

"Soon you will..." The girl clenched her jaw, it was not yet easy for her to talk about the future baby. "... you're going to be fine." 

Eren looked up and smiled at her. "Thank you."

It was amazing how one simple phrase from her made him feel so calm and sad. He still wanted to be with her and be like before, but out of respect for that love, he had to stay away. Otherwise, it would only hurt her.

"And... my uncle?" he asked in a whispered voice.

Hearing her mention Levi, Eren blushed. "I-I don't know, when I woke up he was gone."

They were both silents for several minutes. The tension between them was too much. It seemed that being friends wasn't something that could happen overnight. Like being able to see as a friend the person you swore you'd love forever. That's impossible. And yet, they had to make the impossible possible, because they had no other choice.

"I still..." Mikasa wanted to express her feelings. To throw herself at him and tell him all that stuff that created a huge lump in her throat. But though she felt herself drowning in the love she felt for him, she knew she had to swallow all the pain that was slowly killing her.

Eren looked at her, for her voice had been so weak that he couldn't understand what she had said. "You were saying something?"

Mikasa looked down. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak those words trapped in her chest. "I didn't say anything."

The young man smiled at her.

Only a couple of weeks ago, that smile brought her so much happiness that she felt alive. At that moment she could only feel that smile pierce her heart like the sharpest dagger. Why should love hurt so much? That question refused to leave her dejected mind.

That same night, Hange prepared everything to begin treatment. The clock was ticking, so they had to hurry. Armin and Mikasa assisted Hange at all times, especially Armin. That procedure was new and they were not sure what effect it would have on Eren. All they knew was that it would keep the baby safe.

"It's barely two weeks into the pregnancy, and according to the sonogram the fetus is a four-month-old developing fetus," Hange said as she was placing the serum on Eren.

Levi, who was with Eren at all times, was confused to hear that. It was true that he didn't know much about pregnancy, but that sounded out of place. "How is that possible? Don't pregnancies last five or six months in omegas?"

"Eren is a very special Omega. His pregnancies fluctuate between three and four months." After saying that, Hange messed up Eren's hair.

Levi looked at her. He had many doubts, and he needed answers before starting treatment. "What if his alpha half becomes active before then?"

Eren was so nervous that when he heard that question he couldn't help but clench his jaw. He was afraid. He didn't understand why he had to go through all that. He was even reading a lot of information to avoid a pregnancy. Why nothing had worked. The suppressors failed, and so did his will power. Eren felt so bad that he only heard what was said about himself and the being inside his body. 

It wasn't that he hated the baby that was being gestated in his uterus. But no matter how much he tried, he could not feel any affection or bond with that being. All he felt was guilt about wanting to get rid of his own child. Although it might be normal not to feel love for someone you didn't know, maybe when he saw him he would feel something. Those were the thoughts he was clinging to. He needed to feel less guilty about not wanting the baby inside him.

Hange held Eren by one shoulder. "They will both die." After saying that, she put her glasses on. "That's why we must use this treatment to force the fetus to grow, so he only has to be in the womb for another month and a half."

Levi walked up to Eren and looked him in the eye. The young man could not help but blush, for the look in that man's eyes was too overwhelming.

"Don't worry about anything. It's going to be all right."

Eren didn't understand how that man's words could reassure him. Maybe he was really starting to feel something more for him. Or maybe he just wanted to deceive himself and give a romantic meaning to something completely instinctive. It was obvious that this was a lie. What he felt for him was all caused by pheromones. That's how he refused and stopped himself from feeling something for the man in front of him.

Without further ado, everyone prepared to begin the treatment. Mikasa began to prepare Levi. She bandaged his wrists and ankles, to then put the handcuffs on him. Exactly the same process his father used to control him at home. The young woman was nervous, but she was willing to help them.

"Isn't it too tight?" the young woman asked as she put the last bandage on his left wrist.

"No, it's perfect." Despite looking completely serene, Levi was the most nervous of all. And it wasn't that he cared about himself. He couldn't stop thinking about the welfare of Eren and their baby.

Armin placed the chains on the ring wall anchors that had been placed days before. At the end of the chains were very large and heavy shackles.

"It looks like I'm gonna be treated like a beast," Levi said as he watched the heavy shackles being placed on him.

Everything was ready. So Hange took the solution she had been working on and injected it directly into a vein in Eren's arm. As he felt the liquid entering his body, the young man squeezed his eyes tightly. Soon the pain would take hold of him. 

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" he cried out loudly as he felt the liquid running through his body. Armin and Mikasa had to hold him by the arms so he wouldn't hurt himself.

_ Why does it hurt so much? I hate suffering for someone I don't care about! I hate suffering for something I didn't want! _ At that moment he couldn't help but feel hatred. His mind was filled with negativity. He wanted to run and run until he reached a place so far away that no one could ever find him again.

"What's wrong with him?!" Levi tried to approach, but the chains prevented him from getting close to him.

Without saying anything, Hange approached Levi. She pulled a syringe with a huge needle from her robe and forcefully inserted it into one of Levi's arms. "Now it's your turn. Remember to be strong."

Levi fell to his knees. He could feel his heart beating all over his body. It was such a desperate feeling that he started pulling his hair. He couldn't understand what was happening. It was as if his bones were going to pierce his flesh. He could even hear them crunching inside him, crashing into his muscles, stretching them almost to the point of tearing them apart. 

His blood was rushing through his body so fast that he was aware of its path.

Soon Eren was no longer in pain, and his mind was at ease. Levi's pheromones had flooded the room completely. A dense mist enveloped Levi. It was amazing how his rut could be so powerful.

"Let's go to phase two," Hange said as she opened a small thermic case, and pulled out a new syringe with a strange liquid.

Levi looked up. He wanted to know what was going on, but his rut was so strong, to such an extent, that the man couldn't stay conscious for long. The pain he was experiencing left him unconscious on the floor.

Two days later Levi opened his eyes. He was on a stretcher with an IV connected to one of his arms. The man was so confused that when he tried to get up he fell to the floor, due to the fact that his body was very weak. The noise created by his fall brought Hange into the room.

As she entered and saw him on the floor, she ran to help him. "You must go back to bed."

Before she could hold him, the man stopped her. "And Eren? Did the treatment work?"

Hange was shocked to see his reaction. She could not believe how that fearsome alpha could look so distressed and about to burst into tears in front of her. "The treatment was a success. Eren and the baby are fine."

A huge sigh left Levi's body heavy. "Thank you." After saying that a tear rolled down his cheek. He felt calm. The tension in his body slowly left his tired body.

Days after their meeting, Zeke went to hand over the samples he had taken from Eren. Although Levi had revealed the truth about Eren, he refused to change his plans. The man was so hurt by the past that he only wished it would go away. The past had to be erased, no matter what he had to do.

"Yo, Zeke! I thought you weren't coming," Kenny uttered with great enthusiasm as he watched him enter his office. The man lowered his feet from his desk and looked intently at the man in front of him.

"Here's what you asked for." After saying that, he placed the case on that sturdy wooden desk.

Kenny smiled mischievously as he took it. "I see you're a good boy. Very reliable." Before he took his hands off the case, he made a gesture with his hand. 

Instantly the door opened and a terrifying aura made Zeke feel a chill he knew perfectly. The man felt that he would faint. However, he knew he had to keep his cool, but his fear overcame him.

The sound of footsteps approaching him rumbled in his ears, causing him unbearable pain. He was so afraid that his face began to twist involuntarily. He could feel himself losing control of every muscle in his body.

"You needed me, Chief?" 

The woman's voice made him feel like lightning was passing through his body. From his head to his feet he felt a lightning bolt breaking him in two. His legs staggered and he ended up on his knees on the floor. Panting to fill his lungs. Panic engulfed him in a cold embrace.

"Well, well. It seems he still remembers you, Helen." At the end of that sentence, the man laughed out loud. "HAHAHAHAHAAAAA"

Zeke looked down. The very presence of that woman upset his stomach, he felt like he was going to throw up. He could feel a hole slowly opening in his chest, swallowing up what little courage he still had.

"Don't be afraid. Helen only likes young boys, and you're no longer one."

The woman just stood there, completely ignoring the man who was shaking on the ground because of her. It was as if that woman was made of iron or steel. Nothing shook her. Nothing mattered to her. She was like a beast that only reacted when a prey was near.

Zeke tried to regain his grip but it was impossible. Yet he was able to stand. "I-I did... I did everything you told me to. Now it's your turn to help me." When he finished saying that, he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Sure! Now all that's left is to go get little Eren and carry out my plan." The man put his feet back up on the desk and smiled. It was obvious that he was working on something. Something very frightening.

When Kenny and Helen were alone in the office, they talked about their plans. The man was very suspicious of others. Plus he would never share his secrets with someone like Zeke. Someone as untrustworthy as him who would sell out his own son. Even Kenny thought he was scum for doing it. Although that obviously benefited him. 

"Zeke's idiot injected his son with the serum. Now it's only a matter of time before the kid becomes our weapon." The expression on his face showed how pleased he was.

Everything was going according to his plans. It took him a long time to achieve it, but he would finally get his revenge. The time to avenge his own had finally come. The new generations dared to treat them like beasts. A mere betas felt superior for outnumbering them. Thus he would show them what a real beast looks like. An unbeatable one.

"Are we still going to fight Uri Reiss?" the woman asked, seeing him so determined.

"Sure, that bastard thinks we're lab rats. So I'll show him how scary we are."

Something terrible was coming. An event that no one imagined.

It had been a little over a week since they had started the treatment. The baby was about to reach optimal growth and survive in an incubator. But life was full of surprises. That night, the event they feared most occurred.

Suddenly, Eren began to convulse. His temperature got so high, that touching him with nothing in the hands was impossible. No matter what methods they used to control his temperature, it just kept rising.

Levi looked at him and immediately knew what was happening. "He's having his first rut."

Those words brought everyone down. It seemed that his development as an alpha had come earlier than planned. No matter how hard they tried. The treatment still needed more time, but that was just what they didn't have anymore.

"We must perform a C-section or both he and the baby will die." Hange was upset. She had to act, or her only family would perish in front of her.

Armin held Levi by one arm. "You must use your pheromones to tranquilize him, otherwise the anesthesia won't work." 

Levi approached Eren to check on him. As his true mate, his pheromones would have the desired effect. His rut was not yet mature, so it was possible to suppress it. Thanks to that they were able to stabilize him for the surgical procedure.

"Hange, will they be all right?" Levi asked, not fully understanding what was happening. Or rather, by refusing to understand the situation.

The doctor lowered the mask and looked at him seriously. "I don't know. That's why you must tell me who you decide to save... E-Eren... or the baby?" Even she had trouble pronouncing those words.

Levi's face contorted with that question. "What do you say?"

"I'm going to try my best to save both of them, but if the situation gets complicated I can only save one. Who do you choose to save?"

Levi looked back at Eren. He watched carefully as the nurses prepared to take him to the OR. The young man's peaceful face gave him a strange pain in his head. It was as if everything was in slow motion, and the sounds became inaudible. The only thing that reached his ears was the pounding of his heart.

"Levi, answer!" the woman exclaimed.

"Shit!" he shouted. "Save... Eren." After saying that, several tears rolled down his cheeks.

Levi tried to enter the operating room, but Hange wouldn't let him in. Eren was asleep thanks to the anesthesia, but if he smelled Levi's pheromones she didn't know what could happen. That's why he had to stay out of the clinic. Erwin kept him company. Although more than keeping him company, he was there to keep him under control. 

"They'll both be fine. Hange is the best doctor, trust her and Eren's strength."

Out of nowhere, the snow began to fall. Levi looked up at the sky and let the snowfall on his face. He pressed his eyes and let the melted snow hide a little of the pain that was killing him at that moment. Erwin looked away and lit a cigarette. Sometimes it was better not to ask questions, sometimes just company was the best comfort.

An hour passed, but for Levi, it felt like a whole year had passed. He couldn't believe he was so nervous. That horrible feeling that burned his chest was something he had never felt before. At that point, all he wanted to do was scream his head off. The pressure on his lungs was driving him crazy.

In the operating room, the C-section was a success. A beautiful baby was born. Her features were identical to Eren's, but both her hair and eye color were like Levi's. Hange held her very carefully and looked at her very closely. "Wow, you brought out the best of each one." She smiled as she placed it inside the incubator.

Levi was still outside the clinic. He had already smoked almost a whole pack of cigarettes. And he had walked around so much in front of the door that if he had walked in a straight line he would have gone around the world in eighty minutes.

"Hange..." Erwin said as he watched her walk out of the clinic. 

Levi felt his legs shake. He wanted to turn around, but his body wouldn't obey him. He was afraid to hear bad news. He felt that life was slipping away from him.

"Congratulations Levi, now you are the father of a beautiful girl."

The man slowly turned around and looked at Hange. His eyes were covered with tears. He couldn't hold back everything he felt. "And how is Eren?"

"He's asleep. Anesthesia will take time to wear off."

Levi went to the room where Eren was, but Hange forbade him to go near it. His pheromones could alter him and now Eren needed to rest. From a distance, Levi saw him sleeping in that white bed. He swallowed his saliva and smiled slightly.

"Come on, I'll take you to meet the baby." 

Hange took him to where they set up the incubator. Levi would have liked to meet her with Eren, but that was impossible. The man stayed at the door. The sound of the life signs machine gave him a strange chill. He clenched his fists and took a few steps. He could not believe he felt so nervous. When he stood in front of the incubator he saw this little being. She was so gorgeous, he couldn't believe it was his own daughter.

"She's beautiful..." he uttered with the slightest hint of a voice.

"It's lucky she looks like Eren and not you." After saying that, Hange smiled and patted him on the back.

"And will she be all right?"

Before Hange could answer him. A nurse rushed into the room. "Doctor, the patient woke up and is convulsing!" The nurse's screams made them both flee.

When they entered the room, they saw Eren convulsing on the stretcher. No matter how many nurses tried to hold him down, none could contain him. Hange didn't understand what was happening. He must have been asleep from the anesthesia being so strong.

Erwin came into the room when he heard the noise. "What's wrong?" the man asked Levi.

When Hange saw them she called out to them. "Help us stop him!" she cried out in desperation. For she and the nurses had been unable to subdue him. 

Before they could get close, Eren sent Hange and the nurses away. The young man's body was changing. This was not a normal rut. It was more than just a rut. His mouth was wide open, as his fangs were reaching a huge size. Soon saliva and blood were dripping from the corners of his mouth. Those fangs were hurting her gums because they were so huge.

"E-Eren..." said Levi in a thin voice. When it was in front of him, Eren threw him with a simple movement of his arm against the wall.

Eren's body was emanating hormones in a supernatural way. Forming a large, dense, reddish cloud around him. Despite the state he was in, Eren stood up. Dropping the IV to the ground, creating a thunderous sound. Soon the liquid was all over the floor.

Hange, Levi, and Erwin were frozen to death watching that terrifying scene.

Out of nowhere, Eren fell to his knees. Followed by a scream of pain so powerful that those present had to cover their ears. It looked like his throat would tear. He was in pain, something bad was happening to him. Now his fangs were so huge that they were coming out of his mouth.

The young man kept panting hard. His chest was expanding so much that it looked like it would explode. Soon his skin began to turn a pale purple color. The veins all over his body throbbed so much that they were completely visible. His mouth now resembled a primitive snout, and his eyes became yellow with a blinding glow.

His hands changed, he now had huge claws. Everything about him changed. 

Not only did his outside suffer, but his inside also suffered as well. In his head, he couldn't help but see thousands of images from his past. He could clearly see those few memories he still had from his childhood. The fun moments with his friends, and above all everything he had lived with Mikasa. Suddenly, blood began to flow from his eyes. His tears were now blood. He raised his face and looked up at Levi. 

Eren stood up and approached him. That man was the cause of all his misfortunes. He couldn't help but hate the person in front of him. Why did Levi think that he would want to be with him now? How could he think that out of the blue he would fall in love with a stranger? He hated to see how that man wanted to control his life.

When he started to move, his bones made a strange sound, it seemed as if his joints were eating away at the flesh around them. And not only that, the C-section wound was beginning to open and blood was already up to his knees. When Eren stood in front of Levi he began to smell him with frenzy, then he licked his cheek. His tongue was very long and red ochre, and his saliva looked like blood. He wanted to recognize him, he wanted to know why he was so attracted to this person who had ruined his life to such an extent.

Eren's pheromones were so powerful that Levi soon lost his mind, and was astonished by it. His mind was clouded. At the time, Levi only wished he could be near Eren. His body was crying out to him. The attraction he felt was unbearable, too painful.

"ERWIN, HOLD HIM!" shouted Hange with all her might.

Erwin held Eren by the back, and Hange took advantage of the moment to inject him with the same medicine she used to stop Levi's rut. Although it was five times more powerful. Before long, Eren began to stagger to the floor. Before he lost his mind, he tried to talk, but only grunts came out of his mouth.

His body began to slowly change into his human form.

Levi looked around. He didn't quite understand what was happening. All he knew was that for a moment he had been confined to the inside of his mind. When he saw Eren lying on the floor, he held him up and carried him straight to bed.

"What's wrong with him? I thought he would only have his development as an alpha," said Levi as he made his way to Hange.

The doctor arranged her glasses and looked at him with a certain puzzlement. She was still shocked by what had happened, as was he. 

"It seems that Eren is... is an ancient alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!
> 
> I apologize for the delay, but I was sick so I spent most of the time sleeping. Hopefully, the next chapter will come soon, although that will depend on how much extra time I have to write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter even a little. XO ^3^~


	11. Our kind

Everything was so dark that Eren was in shock. That place was pitch black, so black that he couldn't tell where the walls started or ended. Nothing could be distinguished. It was as if his eyes were covered by a thick cloth. In addition to feeling an overwhelming metallic taste coating his mouth. Unsure of what to do, he continued walking around, watching his every step and movement.

How the hell did he get there? What was that place? With no one or anything that could explain what was happening, he decided to continue exploring that mysterious place.

Eren stretched out his arms trying to reach objects, furniture or even a wall, but he couldn't find anything to touch. No matter how far he went or how much he stretched his arms, it seemed that there was nothing there but him.

Not knowing what to do, he stopped.

His breath was the only sound that filled his surroundings.

Suddenly he could perceive a smell. It was so strong that he felt an itch in his nose and discomfort at the back of his throat. He squinted, as the smell was so annoying that it made him quite uncomfortable. He pressed his nose with his fingers and continued walking, trying to get away from that reeking place. But it seemed that instead of walking away he was getting closer. Though how to know what he was doing in that dark place.

Eren abruptly stopped when he felt that he was stepping on something soft and damp. His heart skipped a beat when he felt that. He moved his foot again and could hear a faint sloshing sound. Not knowing what to do, he took a few steps backward.

"EREN!!"

That scream made him feel very strong pain in the back of his head. It was so strong that he even staggered before he fell, and as he lay on the floor, he had to cover his ears to stop himself from hearing that scream, which was repeated again and again, and more and more shrill.

"EREN, STOP!!!"

The young man closed his eyes. Those screams were driving him crazy.

Who was shouting? Was anyone with him in that place?

Spontaneously a dim light illuminated his surroundings. Realizing that he could now see a bit of what was around him, Eren tried to peer out. It was necessary for him to rub his eyes a couple of times, for even though the light was very dim, it hurt his eyes.

But what he saw was a thousand times worse than any nightmare he could have had in his entire life.

That soft thing he had stepped on a few moments earlier was a piece of human flesh. Around him were dozens of dismembered bodies. They looked as if they had been torn apart by a beast. Each body had been bitten, for some still bore the marks of a massive bite.

At that moment the metallic taste in his mouth increased, along with a horrible chill that slowly crept up his spine. He lifted his arms and saw them covered in blood, then he could tell what was happening. He had murdered all those people.

"Eren... Eren, wake up."

That soft voice made him open his eyes.

Eren looked around without understanding what was happening. Was that just a nightmare? He wondered as he covered his face.

"Are you all right?" asked a young man standing next to him.

Eren looked at him puzzled. It was obvious that this young man knew him, for he called him by his name, but... Who was he? No matter how hard he searched in his mind, he had no memory of the person who was looking at him with great concern. Although that was the least of his worries, what really upset him was knowing where he was.

"You seem to be conscious this time. This is the first time I've seen you like this since we were kidnapped." After saying that, the young man leaned against the wall and looked at him with a friendly smile.

Eren finally understood a little of what was going on.

"Where are we?" he asked as he sat on that metal bed which squeaked loudly every time they moved.

"I don't know. All I know is that Kenny Ackerman is the one who kidnapped us."

The information he was hearing was far beyond his understanding. He couldn't understand how he had gotten to that place. The last thing he remembered was being at the clinic and getting sick from the pregnancy... The pregnancy...

Eren could feel cold water falling from his head to his toes. His body went numb. Instinctively he raised one of his hands and brought it straight to his belly. When his trembling hand reached that area of his body, he could feel a lightning bolt piercing his chest. There was nothing in his belly, it was flat.

"Is something wrong?" asked the young man when he saw his pale face.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask. So many things he wanted to know, but his brain was a mess. With difficulty, he opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to his mind, "How long have we been here?"

"Five years ago."

The young man's response blew his mind.

It couldn't be true, something must be wrong. How could he not remember anything from all that time? Although, clearly, that was the truth.

Eren remained silent for a long time. He seemed to be meditating, but his mind was completely blank. His countenance made clear the shock he was in." Sorry, what's your name?" he asked without even lifting his face.

"Bertolt," replied the young man with some reserve. It was obvious that he was very shy.

"So this is the first time I've been conscious?"

Before he could respond, the huge metal door several feet away from them slowly opened. Both boys became alert. Though unlike Eren, Bertolt knew exactly who it was.

It was time for their "medication".

It had been four years since Hange's clinic was closed. After that tragedy, she had no choice but to do it. The building where many lives had been saved was now closed. The place was desolate, you might even say it was haunted, because of the terrible negative aura it emitted.

In spite of everything, Hange was going to check out the place. She felt that she had failed Grisha and Carla Yeager by not protecting anything they had entrusted to her.

"I knew I'd find you here," Erwin said as he approached her.

The woman looked at him walking towards her. Unlike a few years ago, her hostility was already gone.

"Is something wrong?" she said as she arranged her glasses.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi, and maybe have lunch with you."

Hange just smiled. It was strange how everything changes in ways we never imagined. She even swore she would never go near Erwin again, even swore she would hate him forever. And now he was one of the people who supported her unconditionally. There is no doubt that fate is a capricious one and does its will at the expense of our own desires.

"I don't think I can go with you. I told Levi I'd go see Frieda."

After saying goodbye to Erwin, she headed off to meet the Ackermans.

When she arrived at Levi's house, Hange was surprised to see Frieda. The little girl now looked ten years old, even though her real age was half that. It seemed that Eren's treatment had affected her, or perhaps that he was an ancestral alpha had given his daughter such rapid growth. Still, Frieda was in good health and was an alpha as exceptional as Levi.

"Hi, Frieda!" exclaimed Hange as she saw the little girl approaching her.

"Aunt Hange, I thought you wouldn't come," said the girl after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Levi was leaning against the door frame. "Four-eyes, we need to talk," after saying that he turned around and entered the house.

After checking Frieda and making sure her health was optimal, Hange went straight to Levi. It was obvious that Eren would be the subject of their conversation, as he had been for five years. Since his disappearance, Levi had been searching for him. However, he achieved nothing. Eren vanished after that terrible incident, it was as if the earth had swallowed him up. There was no trace of him.

Hange went to the living room, and there he was already waiting for her. "How have you been?" she asked after sitting on the couch in front of Levi.

"Frieda's doing well," after answering he lit a cigarette. His gaze reflected such sadness, it was hard to look him in the eye.

"If we never find Eren, will you still be stuck in that depression?"

Levi slowly puffed the smoke out of his mouth, crossed his legs and closed his eyes. "Of course not, I have to take care of my daughter."

Hange took a folder out of the backpack she carried. She looked at it for a few seconds and then handed it to Levi. "This information was gathered by Moblit and Mike. They said maybe they found the place where Eren is being held."

After Erwin found out about them and discovered that they both knew about the murder of Eren's parents, he contacted both of them. Although they were willing to cooperate in clearing Levi's reputation, there were things they could not reveal for fear of reprisal. So in exchange for not being turned over to the police as accomplices of the real killer, these men decided to cooperate with finding Eren. It was their way of making up for what happened in the past.

Levi looked at the envelope with some reservations. "I feel like these bastards are just playing with us." After he said that, he opened the envelope. His trust in them was almost non-existent, for they had already been given meaningless information several times. Inside was only a photograph with an address on the back. It was a photo of a well-known laboratory, REISS LAB.

"Do you know Uri Reiss?" asked Hange as she intertwined her fingers.

"Yes, he worked with Kenny. Although they had problems with a business and are now rivals. Why do you ask?"

The woman arranged her glasses and looked at him intently. "Lately people who work for him have been found dead."

Levi didn't understand why she was telling him that. The normal thing was that that kind of person died given to the nature of their clandestine businesses. "And?" he pronounced with indifference.

Hange sat at the edge of the sofa and whispered, "The deaths of these men are very strange, their bodies were found mutilated. It seems a 'beast' has been killing them."

That took him by surprise, it was obvious what she meant. The man could feel a huge lump in his throat. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but with that information, it was impossible not to feel his heart racing.

"E-Eren?" Levi pronounced with difficulty.

"Eren? Did you find my dad?" The girl's voice made them turn their faces towards the stairs.

Levi looked at his daughter, with a gesture of his hand he called out to her. Once the girl was in front of him, he ruffled her hair. "I told you it's rude to listen to other people's conversations."

"I'm sorry," said the little girl, who was a little embarrassed.

Hange quietly watched them. The woman couldn't help but feel a lump in her throat when she saw that broken little family due to the malicious actions of outsiders. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes a couple of times.

After chatting for a while longer, Hange told Levi where he could meet these men to get more information. She insisted on going with him, but he refused on every occasion in a very blunt manner. He knew better than anyone what it meant to go with them. The man used his daughter as an excuse, asking Hange to stay and take care of her. Thanks to this, the woman stopped insisting and accepted the fact that he would go alone.

When the night arrived, Levi made his way to get more information. If it turned out to be true that Eren's abduction was related to Kenny Ackerman, he would need more help. Without further ado, he headed to the bar where he'd been cited.

As he entered, Levi saw the two men sitting in the back of the bar.

"Good night," said Moblit as he saw Levi approach the table.

Levi only looked at them with indifference. He took a chair from the nearby table and sat down in front of them. "So? How do you know that REISS LAB is related to Eren's kidnapping?"

Without saying anything, Mike started sniffing around Levi from a certain distance. He was doing it so intensely that his nostrils were getting as big as they can possibly get. Levi looked at him with disgust, because if there was anything that bothered him, it was that his personal space was invaded.

"Don't take this the wrong way, that's something he always does," said Moblit.

As he finished sniffing, Mike smiled. "He's of the purest breed." When he was done, he crossed his arms, leaned against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. His attitude made it clear that he was not at all interested in that meeting.

Moblit smiled and looked at Levi with interest, "Excuse me, the thing is, he really likes alpha males."

Levi got up and was ready to leave. "Fuck off."

"Wait! Wait! Don't you want to know about Eren Yeager anymore?" exclaimed Moblit.

The very mention of his name froze him. He wanted to know what those two men knew, but their attitudes irritated him beyond measure. Nevertheless, he decided to resist and find out as much as possible. "Go straight to the point, and cut the crap." Levi sat down again.

"Well, well. I realize that because of our previous mistakes you're reluctant to believe in us, but those mistakes were made for a reason. We deliberately sent you to those places where we knew Eren would not be."

Levi's gaze turned dark. It seemed that at any moment he would kill someone. "What? You mean you just fucked with us for all these years, you son of a bitch?"

"No! I-It was all a plan to throw off the kidnappers. The people who have him don't make any mistakes, they're experts, so we had to let them be confident in order to uncover them."

Moblit and Mike were well known in the underworld. They had never been part of any gang, but they had cooperated with the most prominent and powerful ones. Because of that, they had the favors of big criminals and entry to many places "forbidden" to anyone else. Because of that, they knew how they had to act in order to discover their peers. And although they had never cooperated with anyone outside their field before, this time they did it because of the debt they owed Levi.

Levi frowned even more. "What did you find out?"

Mike opened his eyes and looked defiantly at Levi, "Kenny Ackerman has your alpha." After saying that he closed his eyes and smiled as if he were remembering something very pleasant. "The best alpha I've ever smelled in my whole life."

"What did you say?" Levi looked at the man with hatred.

"Please don't be offended. Let's just get back to why you're here." After he said that, Moblit hit Mike in the arm. "As you heard, Kenny Ackerman is the one who kidnapped Eren. He did it to use him as a weapon against Uri Reiss."

Levi knew the history between them, so he didn't need to dig into it. "You know where I can find Eren?"

"Yeah, tonight they're targeting some guys from a nearby branch. If you want we can take you there." When he finished saying that, Moblit took a sip of his beer.

Levi only shook his head.

"Ah! Just one more thing." Moblit looked around. Making sure no one was watching them, he approached Levi and whispered, "Eren's gonna be in his beastly mode, so forget about trying to rescue him. We'll just be bystander. Later we'll figure out a way to bring him to you, got it?" 

Levi clenched his jaw as well as his fist.

Across town, in a remote location, Eren was looking for a way out.

Moonlight was sneaking through a small window at the top of the wall. Eren stood up and looked out the window. Clearly, it was not going to be used to escape, as it was not only too small but far beyond his reach. The walls seemed to be about twenty feet long.

"There's no way out," Bertolt said pessimistically. "I've tried to find a method many times, and all I've succeeded in is getting punished." After saying that he looked at one of his arms in distress.

Eren sat next to Bertolt. The little bed squeaked as usual. "Why didn't Zeke save you from being kidnapped? I thought you two were friends."

The young man wrinkled his nose at the mere mention of Zeke. He wanted to tell Eren everything he knew about him, but he wasn't supposed to, especially since his sister, Ymir, had asked him not to talk. No one knew the real reason he had given himself to Kenny, and he pretended that everything would stay that way. There were secrets one had to protect even at the cost of one's life, or so Bertolt thought.

"He couldn't protect me..." as he finished that sentence, Bertolt covered his face. Trying to cover the tears that came out against his will.

After that little talk, both young men remained silent. It seemed as if each one of them was in a state of grief. So many things they wanted to say, but they both preferred to keep them to themselves. In that inhospitable place, they could not afford to trust. Not even with each other.

Eren rose from the bed and again inspected the place with great meticulousness. "There must be something we can do. Just..." Before Eren could finish talking, the door opened.

"Get ready, it's time to go." Helen's voice froze both boys' blood. Behind her was Reiner. The young man was holding a chain and several belts.

Bertolt swelled up and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Eren, do the same," whispered the young man.

Eren was about to kneel down when something inside his body made him feel great pain. At that moment he could feel his blood flow rushing. It was strange how he felt his blood running through every part of his body. In the same way, his heart was beating at such a fast pace that he was afraid that his chest would explode. So using his arms he pressed on his chest. Although that wasn't his only problem. His bones were lengthening. It was as if they were trying to pierce his muscles and skin. The pain was unbearable.

"Hurry, Reiner, we must tie him up before he transforms!" cried the woman in great despair

With nothing to do, Eren just lay there on the floor. Pressing on his chest, and panting to fill his lungs with air. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the woman placing a hood over his face.

REISS LAB could be read in a huge building around the corner. The sign was so bright, there was no need for street lighting nearby. Levi stared at that building, he had been analyzing every corner of the place for several minutes.

"They're coming soon, put your hood up," after saying that, Moblit handed Levi a bag. "Remember, you're only a bystander, so don't do anything stupid."

Levi indifferently took the bag and put on the hood and the anti-riot helmet. The only thing that could be seen from his face were his eyes. Without saying anything else, he got out of the truck and walked over to the other guys dressed like him. There were about ten people, and apparently, they were all alphas and omegas, so it was easy for Levi to identify them even from a distance.

Moblit approached the men and looked at them seriously, even Levi was surprised to see him take such a different attitude. "We'll just cover the territory and protect the alphas. Team A will go with Mike, he'll indicate the points to be covered, and Team B will go with me. We'll take care of the interior." When he finished saying that, the man handed out guns and transmitters to everyone there.

Levi didn't understand what was going on. It was evident that this man knew more than he was saying. As both teams dispersed, Levi approached Moblit, "How long have you been organizing Kenny's attacks? Seems like you're one of his guys."

Moblit smiled, "This is the third time he has left me in charge of an attack. Don't think ill of me, I really want to help you, that's why I brought you to see Eren."

Without saying anything else, Levi joined the B-team. He had many doubts, but the desire to see Eren outweighed everything else. As he was about to enter the building, he saw a huge van pull into the underground parking lot, right where he was heading. He rushed

through and entered almost at the same time as the van.

Levi went to the point where he was designated. He camouflaged himself among the cars that were parked and waited. He had to stay calm and hope that none of it was a trap. Although after all these years, he was used to getting very strong disappointments.

The truck was parked near one of the elevators. Despite the fact that it was a large-scale raid, the movement was so minimal that it was impossible for anyone on the inside to have noticed what was about to happen.

Almost an hour later, the sound of the elevator put everyone on alert.

The door of the truck opened at the same time as the elevator. Helen got out of the truck and two men in suits got out of the elevator.

"Good evening, gentlemen," said the woman with a straight face.

Those words marked the beginning of the mission.

Several armed men appeared out of nowhere, blocking the way of those who had just come out of the elevator. Weapons, long and short, were aimed at them. Red dots all over their bodies. They had nowhere to run, they were completely cornered.

"S-SECURITY!" shouted one of the men at the top of his lungs.

Helen raised her hand and the lights went out, only the red emergency lights remained. They were flashing on and off. "Everything has been taken care of. So now it's your turn to test the power of my kind, the power you want to eradicate from this planet." The very fact of uttering those words lit up his face, "Let's see if you can really bring us down."

The back doors of the van opened wide. It was so dark inside that one could not see anything, and the emergency lights didn't help at all. Suddenly a guttural roar filled the place. It was so loud that even the bravest felt their skin bristle.

Levi put his gun down and went over to the truck. Even though that scream was from a beast, he recognized it, and not only that, he could also recognize the powerful smell of those pheromones. But before he could reach the truck, a huge beast jumped out of it. It was a werewolf, or so it seemed.

"Eren..." said Levi softly to himself.

The beast was tied with huge chains. They were on his feet, hands, and neck. Three men held him, and yet Eren was able to move freely.

"KILL THEM! SHOW THAT OUR KIND IS INVINCIBLE!" exclaimed Helen fiercely.

Eren threw himself at a man in a rage. With a single blow he sent them flying, his strength was overwhelming. Without a fuss, the young man opened his huge jaw. Thick, crimson threads of spittle dripped from his huge fangs. The man wanted to run away when he saw that huge muzzle approaching, but he could do nothing. The last thing heard of him was his bones crunching inside the enormous jaws.

Levi walked up to him. Even though he promised to be just a bystander, he couldn't help but want to get close to him. He missed him. It had been so many years since he had seen him, that all he wanted was to feel his presence near him again. Levi was moving more out of inertia than out of his own will.

Finally, he was in front of Eren, finally, he could take him to Frieda.

Moblit tried to stop him, but it was too late, Levi was only a few meters away from Eren.

A loud sniff alerted everyone. To the surprise of those present, Eren had stopped. Now he was sniffing as if he was looking for something or someone. This strange behavior gave the second victim time to act. When Eren stood up to go to the place where that familiar smell was coming from, the man who had been lying on the pavement until a few seconds ago, pulled out a gun.

Two continuous shots rang out in the ears of those closest to him. But before the man could pull the trigger again, Helen had her gun pointed at his head. This time he was the one who ended up on the floor.

Eren collapsed at the same time. His massive body began to transform into his human form. Yet, this time he didn't lose consciousness completely as he used to. Even with the two bullets in his torso, he crawled to where the smell came from.

"Le... Le..." Eren uttered barely. He stretched out his hand to try to reach someone. "Le... vi..."

But his efforts were in vain. The young man lost consciousness instantly, lying on a pool of his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!
> 
> I'm very sorry for the delay with the new chapters, but as I mentioned in a comment in the previous chapter, I'm working on an original story, so I have to divide my time between writing these stories and studying Chinese.
> 
> Going back to the story, I know that the plot seems a bit tangled now, but I promise you that in the next few chapters everything will make sense. I hope you enjoyed it even a little. XO ^3^~


	12. Revenge

"Get him in the truck!" shouted Helen.

The woman's eyes were so wide open, it looked like they would come out of their sockets at any moment. She couldn't believe that Eren was lying on the pavement in a pool of his own blood. If he died, all the plans of the man who had saved her would fall apart.

Helen was so distraught that she couldn't help but remember the time she saw her father in the same situation. On that occasion, the cause of that tragedy was Uri Reiss himself. Helen's father has considered one of the most prominent alpha's out there. The purity of his pheromones was such that he was considered almost an ancestral alpha. Why he died was a mystery, until the day she met Kenny Ackerman. That day she was not only saved, but given a reason to live on.

"Hurry, get him in the truck!" the woman yelled fiercely.

The three men who accompanied her followed her orders immediately. They knew Helen's temperament better than anyone else. When they stood in front of Eren, they held him by the arms to lift him. Eren's body had returned to his human form, though now his skin was stained with his own blood, half of his face was still visible.

"N-No..." Levi dropped his gun and walked over to Eren. He didn't understand why his vision was suddenly so blurry, but that small thing wouldn't stop him. He hadn't seen him in five years, and now he was going to be separated from him again. He couldn't let that happen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Moblit took Levi by the arm.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion in Levi's eyes. The whole thing was so strange, that soon his head began to spin. His body felt heavy. Before he could take it in, an extreme heat filled his entire being. He could feel the air from his nose and mouth burning him.

"H-Hey, are you... are you getting into your..." The words were stuck in Moblit's throat, even he found it difficult to speak with that wave of pheromones flooding his senses. "...in your r-rut?"

Before any of them could do anything, a roar was heard. It was so loud and vicious that everyone felt their skin bristle, to the point that it was painful.

The men who attempted to carry Eren were lying on the floor, and he alone was standing, looking up at Levi. His eyes were golden. The same as when he was transformed, but this time he was in his human form. And not only his eyes changed, but his fangs as well. They were so long that they protruded slightly from the corners of his mouth.

"Stop him before he loses more blood!" Helen shouted as she watched the young man continue to bleed from his bullet wounds.

Several men stood in front of the young man, but any attempt to block his path was in vain. With a single movement of his arm, he blew them all away. The aura he emitted was terrifying. The fear in everyone's eyes could not be hidden. But how can you not be afraid of a powerful predator?

Eren stopped and inhaled deeply through his nose. It was clear that Levi's pheromones had driven him to that extreme state. Every step Eren took echoed in the chest of everyone around him. It was as if their survival instinct was telling them to stay away, but their bodies were paralyzed with fear. Even Helen, who boasted of having hard skin, could feel a chill running down her back slowly.

The power emanating from Eren's body was impressive.

Moblit knew he had to act, he couldn't let Eren get close to Levi. And even though his brain was telling him what to do, his body wasn't reacting. He felt so desperate that he bit his tongue to get out of that trance. "We have to leave before he gets anywhere near you." Moblit held Levi's arm again.

Levi was being controlled by his rut. It was the first time he felt his will slip away along with all his reasoning. His body felt weak, so as he was pulled by Moblit he fell to the floor. Once Eren saw him fall, he roared fiercely again.

"HE IS MINE!" After saying that, he threw himself like a beast on his prey, but before he could attack Moblit, Helen shot him with a sedative.

"Get him in the truck," Helen gave the gun to a man nearby and got in the front of the truck.

Levi was on his knees, feeling his rut melt away as those men took Eren away. At that moment he wanted to run to those men and take him away. He wanted to kill them and tear them apart for taking him away. However, his body was so exhausted, he couldn't even get up off the floor.

"Don't worry, I swear he'll come back to you."

Moblit's words stayed inside his head, repeating themselves over and over again. After all, that was the only comfort he could hold on to.

Morning came and Levi was still sitting on the couch. From the moment he got home he sat there and didn't move a muscle all night. He couldn't stop thinking about Eren. Is he gonna be okay? What are those people doing to him now? Thousands of scenarios crossed his mind, each one worse than the last.

"Dad?" Frieda's voice brought him to his senses. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times and went over to his daughter, who was standing on the stairs.

"You woke up too early," Levi said after he picked her up in his arms.

"I was thirsty and came in for some water."

Levi smiled at her and took her into the kitchen.

Freida was standing next to Levi, who was looking for a cup to pour some water for her. Without him noticing, the girl began to sniff him. Her sense of smell was much more powerful than Levi's, so she soon knew that he had been next to a very powerful alpha. That smell was so strong that it stuck in her system. It was a familiar smell, and it made her feel a strange warmth in her chest.

"Is something wrong?" Levi asked when he saw her with his eyes closed.

"No..."

Levi looked at her with some hesitation, because he knew better than anyone how smart his daughter was. Even though she was very young, Freida had always proved to be very good at deducing any kind of situation. Perhaps it was because of the kind of education she was receiving, as she was not able to attend a school, Hange became her only teacher. And Hange had no qualms about what she should and should not teach to someone her age.

The night not only was difficult for Levi. Eren had been in a warehouse for hours where a doctor whom Kenny himself had hired was trying to save his life. Although any attempt to save him was impossible, as no-scalpel could get through Eren's skin. So removing the bullets or stitching up the wounds was impossible.

"I'm paying you a six-figure sum," Kenny pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at the doctor's head, "so you better save him or you're gonna walk away from this world."

"P-Please calm down." Maybe it was the enormous lamp or the fear he felt because of Kenny's threats, but the poor doctor was sweating so much that it seemed he would die of dehydration at any moment.

"Wipe your face." Kenny put the gun away and threw his handkerchief at him contemptuously. "It makes me sick to see such filth."

Helen looked at him a little bit surprised. " Well, Chief, it looks like you're adopting your dear nephew's extravagant ways."

"Stop saying he's my dear nephew. That midget is causing me too much trouble." Kenny lit a cigarette and sat in a chair nearby. "First he freed Zeke and Carla. And then the asshole goes and impregnates my hard-to-create alpha."

Helen came up to him and took his cigar away. "The doctor said to stop smoking because it's not good for your lungs." After saying that, she threw the cigarette on the floor.

"And the cops told me to stop killing, and here I am doing all the forbidden shit."

The doctor tried everything he could to remove the bullets and stop the bleeding, but nothing worked. The man was so desperate, that on several occasions thought that maybe he should use the scalpel on himself and avoid the torture that Kenny would subject him to if he failed to save Eren's life.

When the doctor was determined to surrender, a strange sound brought him to his senses.

Eren was sitting up. His eyes were dull, like those of a dead fish. Not a drop of life could be seen in them. His countenance was so strange that the doctor felt the only panic. But before he could walk away, strange pain in his arm stopped him. All he felt was burning around his elbow. When he turned his face to see what was happening, he realized that half of his arm was gone.

"AGGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH!!!!" His cries of pain were so sudden that Kenny and Helen took the time to understand what was going on.

Eren was sitting there eating the arm he had cut off of the doctor in a matter of seconds. With each bite, one could see Eren's body heal. His body looked strange, it was completely red. The tissues seemed to be regenerating from what he was ingesting.

Kenny smiled wickedly as he watched the doctor squirm in pain on the floor. "I'm impressed Doctor, it looks like you could save him."

Eren took the whole forearm. His teeth and jaw were so powerful, that eating bones became very easy for him. And because of that, his body seemed to have recovered a lot. Not entirely, for he still had a bullet inside him causing him some trouble.

"Eren, it looks like you still have wounds." Kenny went over to the doctor and put his foot on his back. "Here's some more meds, come and get them."

Without delay, the young man threw himself at the doctor. The man put up no resistance. The loss of blood had left him unconscious. Eren opened his mouth and started to devour him. Soon the whole place was flooded with echoes of flesh and bones being crushed by those huge, ferocious jaws.

"Now I understand why people were afraid of the ancient alpha." Kenny's gaze reflected how pleased he was to witness the fruit of his hard work.

At times like this Kenny could not stop thinking about his past. He could finally avenge his beloved sister.

About thirty-six years ago, perhaps a little more or perhaps less. He was running away with his younger sister, Kuchel. The girl had been raped by the son of the man he worked for. Although Kenny enjoyed a position of importance within the Reiss business, Frederich Reiss ordered the Ackerman brothers to be killed. After Kenny found out what had happened, he beat Uri almost to death.

Even without understanding what had happened, since Kuchel refused to say a word, Kenny was forced to seek refuge in faraway lands. It was a town so far away, its residents had no idea what electricity was. Being in that place was like taking a trip back in time.

"They're never going to find us here." Kenny looked out of the corner of his eye at his sister, who had not spoken a word for hours.

After driving around the small town several times, Kenny parked the car outside of what appeared to be an inn. He turned off the engine and came down to inspect the place. He barely stepped out of the car and walked into a huge puddle of mud. That's where his expensive alligator boots died. The man just clicked his tongue, what else could he do, at that moment his precious boots were not the most important thing.

Kuchel looked out the window, the place was so strange, the girl looked around in surprise. It was the first time in her fifteen years of life that she had left the Reiss territories. Since she was born, she and Kenny had been sold by their parents to that prominent family, so it was their destiny to serve them.

Kenny knocked on the car window. "I'm going to ask if there are any rooms available, don't go out. And if anything happens, honk the horn."

Kuchel opened the window as quickly as possible. "Kenny, you forgot your hat."

The man smiled and took the hat. " Oh, sure, sure. Looks are everything," after saying that he put on his hat and winked at his sister.

Several days passed, and it looked like that place would really serve as a refuge. However, not everything was perfect. He did not know yet whether his sister was pregnant as a result of the constant rapes, as he had no idea how long Uri had been abusing her. And asking Kuchel was useless since the girl didn't answer anything related to that matter.

Two months passed, and Kuchel's belly made clear the result of the abuse to which she was subjected. Kenny would have liked to take her to have an abortion, but abortion in an omega was a high-risk thing. So all he could do was protect his sister and his nephew.

Life in that little town was peaceful. He had even made friends with the villagers, which was not at all complicated, as the number of inhabitants did not exceed the three digits. Kenny worked in a small blacksmith shop. After months of practice, his talent led him to earn the respect of the village elders. Eight months of peaceful living went by. Although nothing stays the same forever.

"We've got to get out of here!"

Kenny's desperate cries scared his sister so much that the glass she had in her hands ended up in pieces on the floor.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"The motherfucker of Frederich is on his way. He found out you're pregnant and wants the baby."

Both of them packed in small suitcases what they needed to getaway. But when they left the house, the whole place was packed with Frederich's men. Kenny dropped the bags and stood in front of his sister. He had to defend her from that man, even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

"Wow, so the little bitch has the heir to my empire in her filthy body."

Frederich approached them walking slowly. He was wearing his classic black suit, and on this occasion, he was wearing a light blue tie. According to him, the tie is the window men have to show their funny side, so he always wore cheerful ties.

"Dad, don't kill her. I still need her," said Uri as he walked right behind his father.

"Don't worry, my son. I'm not going to ruin your plans."

Kenny pulled out the gun he always carried in the back of his waist. Without hesitation, he pointed it directly at Frederich's head. He was so angry, all he wanted at that moment was to destroy that family.

"Shoot me. If you have enough balls... SHOOT ME!" That's what Frederich shouted with a big smile on his face. The man dared to face Kenny, for he was more than a nobody. However, one should never underestimate anyone.

BANG

That sound made everyone's blood run cold.

Frederich was lying on the floor. On his forehead, he had a small smoking hole. Uri who was behind him was covered in his father's blood and perhaps brains.

It had happened so quickly that it took everyone by surprise.

Kenny turned around and held his sister. He had to do something, he had to do it now... but before he could act, he felt a bite behind one ear piercing his head. It was such a hot feeling, by the time he realized he'd been shot, it was too late. Kenny not only lost consciousness that day, but he also lost his sister.

Kenny opened his eyes and went straight towards Eren. After finishing eating the doctor's torso, the young man had passed out in a pool of guts and blood. Kenny smiled mockingly. He still couldn't believe that the boy would lead him to his most cherished dream. The destruction of Uri Reiss, the man who had destroyed his sister.

At that moment Bertolt was with Reiner.

After he was kidnapped, he and Reiner had become very close. They did all this in secret, otherwise, they would have both been killed long ago. At first, Bertolt only used his body to get favors from Reiner. That's how he learned that Zeke had only helped him when he was little to give him to Kenny. It seemed that his father figure was not what he thought. Although none of this surprised him very much, as Zeke had not only put him in this situation, but also his own son.

"You know why Eren isn't back yet?" said Bertolt as he buttoned his pants.

Reiner was leaning against the wall lighting a cigarette. "No." He hadn't finished dressing, but his golden rule was to smoke right after sex.

Bertolt resented the fact that he replied with monosyllables. However, he knew that he had to keep a good relationship with him and not make him angry. So he decided not to ask any more questions and continued to dress. At that moment Reiner's cell phone rang, it was a message because the young man looked at the screen for several seconds with a somewhat tyrannical smile.

Bertolt wanted to restrain himself but it was impossible. "Did something... happen to him?" Silence. Not a word, not a gesture from Reiner. That irritated him so much that he stood up and faced him directly. "Answer me, is Eren all right?!"

Reiner put his cell phone away and threw the cigarette on the floor. "You seem to care too much about that monster. Do you like him? Do you want him to fuck you because he's an ancient alpha?"

"What are you talking about?" Bertolt knew he'd made a mistake. And a very serious one.

"Of course, it's obvious that an Omega like you is attracted to an Alpha and not a mere Beta like me." After saying that, Reiner headed straight for the door. His scowl was so furrowed that his eyebrows were beginning to be just one.

Bertolt didn't know what to do. The only obvious thing was that he had to stop him, no matter what, he had to stop Reiner from leaving angry. "N-No, you're wrong. It's just that I've lived with him for so many years, I'm worried about what might happen to him."

Reiner turned around and looked at him defiantly. "So, show me you can fall in love with a simple beta like me."

Bertolt went up to him and kissed him. He had to convince him that he was in love with him. He couldn't let his effort go to waste over such a stupid mistake. Not that it was the worst thing in the world to have sex with a Beta, it was just that I had no feelings for him. For Bertolt, Reiner was just the key that would open the door to freedom. Although it was clear that Reiner did have feelings for him, he had inadvertently fallen in love with that Omega.

Later that night Eren returned. His countenance was the same as every night he was taken to do a "job". Bertolt helped him to bed and pretended to give him the medicine Helen had ordered to give him. After a long time, Bertolt had discovered that because of those pills Eren's mind was in chaos, so he made sure that he didn't consume them again.

That night was a little colder than usual. So they both stayed up until dawn. There wasn't much they could do, so Bertolt decided to inquire about what happened that night.

"Eren, did something happen?"

Eren's gaze was fixed on his hands. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he took some time to respond. "I saw... I saw Levi."

"Your alpha?"

"Yeah. I smelled his pheromones and got worked up, but then I lost my mind and I don't know what happened." His expression made it clear how much it bothered him not to remember. Even though his amnesia was not like before, he still had issues. "When I opened my eyes I was in a storage room with Kenny and Helen."

Bertolt scratched his chin several times. "I find it strange that your body still reacts to his pheromones, it's been a long time since your omega part has been active." He had some theories as to why he would react but didn't want to unsettle him without being a hundred percent sure. After all, ancient alphas were a subject about which little was known. "So what do you plan to do?"

"I need to talk with Zeke. He's the only one who can tell me anything about my condition."

"But he left town years ago. Only Kenny knows where he is."

"In that case, I must have Kenny tell me where my stupid bro... stupid Zeke is." It was not yet easy for him to say that this man was not his brother, but his father. Although perhaps it would be difficult for anyone to call the person who sold you as a commodity a father.

Bertolt felt guilty when he saw the mess Eren found himself in. After all, he had helped Zeke kidnap him and give him the shot that changed his life. "Here," after saying that, he threw a cell phone into Eren's hands. "You can find Zeke's number in the contacts."

Eren looked at him in confusion. How long had he had that cell phone? And why hadn't he used it to call for help? Without saying anything, the young man squeezed the cell phone in his hands. It seemed like trusting him wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Don't get any weird ideas. Reiner gave me that cell phone, but he blocked everything, I can only call Zeke's cell phone."

"Why just Zeke's cell phone?"

"Despite what he did to me, I don't hate him. Besides, it's the only way I can keep in touch with Ymir, my sister."

Eren decided not to ask any more questions. He took the cell phone and called Zeke. Bertolt got up and stood near the door to watch that no one would come near.

"Bertolt, is something wrong?" Zeke's voice made Eren feel a hole in his stomach.

"You know I can't get you or Eren out of that place, so stop asking."

Eren swallowed saliva trying to mitigate the dryness that had taken over his throat. " It's Eren. I just want you to tell me why my omega part stopped being active. I guess you should know because you're the son of a bitch who did this to me."

"Don't call your grandmother a bitch," Zeke chuckled. "And I got some bad news for you, your omega part is gone, I took some of your reproductive organs to save my daughter's life, so now you're just an alpha."

He wasn't an Omega anymore. Those words echoed loudly inside his head. "No... it can't be..."

"Oh, and don't worry about Levi, I can give him the service that you no longer can," when he finished saying that he ended the call.

Eren clenched his jaw trying to hold back the tears. He never understood why Zeke hated him so much, all he understood was that now he hated him, except that he did have a real reason to do it. He was going to get back at him, and the only way to do that was to join Kenny. He was so angry that he was willing to do anything.

A couple of weeks went by and Levi was very upset. No matter how many times he called the number Moblit had given him, he didn't answer, not even the messages. As much as it would bother him to admit it, he needed his help to get Eren back.

Just as he was about to give up, his cell phone rang. It was Moblit. Who promptly gave him the information Levi was texting him for. "Eren is at Pheromones, your uncle's club." His voice was low, it was hard for Levi to hear well. Clearly, he was in a place where he couldn't talk openly. "But you must know something, he's no longer the Eren you knew."

That last one took Levi by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"As you well know, they were using drugs to erase his memories so they could retain him. Well, now they don't need those drugs anymore, because he has agreed to cooperate with them."

"So... He remembers everything?"

"Yes."

As soon as night fell, Levi was already in front of the club. He didn't know exactly what to expect, but he was ready to see him again. When he told Hange what he was planning to do, she objected to him going to see Eren in that way, since he had no plan and could ruin everything if he approached him. However, Levi was a person who didn't listen to the advice he hadn't asked for.

Inside the club, the music was so loud that Levi felt it thunder not only in his ears but also inside his chest. After walking a little through the crowd, in the background, where only Kenny's trusted men were allowed to drink, there was Eren. He was not himself anymore, his face was different. His features had hardened. His look was no longer that of that naive young man, now he looked like one of Kenny's thugs.

Levi approached without problems because he was very well known and respected in that world.

"I need to talk to you..." Levi pressed his fist against his leg "... alone." That last one came out of his throat with great difficulty.

Eren raised his glass and drank all the bourbon in one gulp. When he finished his drink, he wiped the drops from his mouth with his forearm and went to a secluded spot. Levi took a deep breath and followed him. When the two of them were facing each other, Eren took out a cigarette and lit it with total indifference.

Levi looked around. It seemed that that place was the best place to talk. From there the music wasn't as loud, so he could talk easily. But... what to say? At that moment his mind went blank. Or maybe it was the shock of being so close to Eren that made him go mute.

"I thought you were going to tell me something." After saying that, Eren crossed his arms and looked away apathetically.

Fucking brat, it was the phrase that struck Levi's head like lightning. The man looked up, his eyes seemed to spitfire. The only reason he had gone there was to get answers, and he was going to get them. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping Kenny? And don't tell me you have amnesia because I know that's a lie." His body swooped forward. He was a beast about to attack. A threatening aura could be felt coming from him. Not to mention that his pheromones were out of control.

Eren tried to look him in the eye, but the alpha pheromones in front of him were too overwhelming. He dropped his cigarette and closed his eyes. "I don't want anything to do with you. Just leave me alone, and get out of my life forever." Eren was confused, not yet ready to face him. It wasn't clear to him how he felt about that man. He had to withdraw, that was not the right time to talk to him. Eren turned around, but before Eren could take a step the overwhelming force of Levi on his arm prevented him from taking a step away from him.

"Aren't you going to ask about your daughter? Our daughter?"

Eren could feel a bolt of lightning hitting his head and reaching out to his feet. His body went numb. My daughter... Since his sanity was restored, he couldn't stop thinking about that baby inside of him.

"Do you really not care about her?" With each of her questions, his grip became weaker. "Every night, before she goes to sleep, she kisses your picture. Her birthday wish is always the same... that... that you come home." His voice broke with that last sentence.

" She has you, she doesn't need me." Eren felt her eyes fill with tears. He lifted one hand and covered his face before turning to Levi. When they came face to face again, it became clear that the situation would only get worse. "If you have nothing else to say, I'll take my leave."

Levi blocked his way. His breathing was so heavy, you could see, even through his clothes, how his chest was puffing up. He wanted to tell him so many things, but his mind seemed to be against him, for he was unable to spin any logical thought.

"Please, Eren, don't do this... I..." Levi's hands were shaking, as was his voice. "...I love you and I need you."

"So you're just using our daughter as an excuse to get me back with you." Eren laughed mockingly. "If you want someone to fuck, find some other Omega. With your strong pheromones, you'll have no trouble finding someone else." Even though he was trying to act tough, his words hurt. Perhaps that alpha has to get out of his life, after all, he was no longer an Omega, and it was obvious that Levi's interest in him would end when he found out.

What did he say? That question was repeated a thousand times inside Levi's head. In just a couple of seconds, he could feel something inside him snapping. "I... I..." NOTHING. Not a single logical thought came to his mind. All Levi could hear was that stupid question bouncing around in his mind endlessly. He wanted to tell him everything he felt, everything he had missed over the years, but he couldn't get a single thought together. It was the second time in his life that he felt so stupid.

"You know, now I think the Beta's are right. We're just animals acting on instinct." Eren had to end it all, maybe it was for the best. Now that he wasn't an Omega anymore, he couldn't force himself to be by his side.

"What do you say?" Levi asked.

"Exactly what you heard. You don't love me, you're just attracted to my pheromones. That's why your instinct guides you to me. That's why we had sex because our bodies forced us, that was not a rational decision. We're just animals looking to mate." Those words that came out of his mouth not only hurt Levi, but they also hurt him.

"You're wrong."

"Really? Then I want you to tell me what you love about me. What made you fall in love with me?" Eren had to stop. The huge knot forming in his throat was making it difficult for him to speak. But no matter what, he had to continue, he had to end that bond. "Exactly, what made you fall in love with me was what's between my legs. That's all you care about. I'm just a simple smell that gives you an erection, that's how you see me."

What was he supposed to say to him? At that point, Levi thought maybe he should have taken those psychology courses they were offering at the university. "Listen to me, I understand you're confused by everything that's going on. I can get you out of this, so we can be together with our daughter."

"But I don't want to be with you. You don't even know me or I know you, so we can't have a relationship."

"We can try... We can try to have a relationship."

"There's nothing to try." Nothing seemed to keep him away. So Eren decided to tell him the truth, that was the only way that man would leave him and forget about him. "There's something you don't know... I'm not an Omega anymore, I'm just an Alpha now, so what you 'love' about me is gone."

Levi walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye."I love you, Eren Yeager. I love the man, not the pheromones."

Eren looked down and said the first thing that came to his mind. Something no alpha would accept. "Would you spread your legs for me? Remember that I'm an Alpha now and my needs are different."

Without hesitation, Levi responded with a straight face. "If that's what you want, of course, I would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!
> 
> I'm really sorry for the delay, but I had some difficulties with my computer. It's almost impossible to find a technician in this time of quarantine.
> 
> BTW I'd like to know what you think of the story, which is coming to an end. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter even a little. XO ^3^~


	13. Take me with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Please don't forget to read the notes at the end, they're very important. Thank you :*****

Eren took Levi by the arm and pulled him out of that place. Even though he knew the consequences that would bring, he decided to take his chances. For the first time since he became an Alpha, some pheromones altered him like that. At that moment Eren just wanted to prove if that man was capable of anything for him, or was just talking out of the heat of the moment. He needed to know what Levi's real intentions were. But the truth was, he was just looking for something to hold on to while he still could.

_ Ancient alphas are a real pain in the ass, _ that's what Eren thought. After all, they're just beasts under the skin of a human being. Fooling everyone, even themselves. A so wicked monster, that it eats its own kind without hesitation. Maybe that's why their lives are so short and miserable. Something well deserved.

Something he now deserved too.

"Where are we going?" Levi asked unresistingly, faithfully following the young man in front of him.

Without stopping or turning his face towards him, Eren replied without hesitation. "We are going to a place where we can have sex."

That took Levi by surprise. Not because he didn't want to have sex with him, in fact, he had wanted to for years. What surprised him, and even made his skin crawl, was that voice. That was a voice he did not recognize, that voice was not the same one he remembered and longed to hear again for years. Levi could not recognize the man who was holding him so tightly and nervously. However, he was unable to move away from him, for those eyes still captivated him and clouded his reasoning. 

Eren continued to walk into an alley. And although their pheromones were so strong that they were impregnated with each step they took, their reactions did not match at all. A heavy, gloomy shadow covered both their faces. It was as if they were a pair of strangers.

When they finally reached the alley, Eren released Levi's hand. The situation was so uncomfortable that they both remained silent.

After a short time, Eren turned around and looked the man straight in the eye. Though he had managed to recover his memory, he still wasn't himself. It was as if he knew the life of a stranger, for none of those memories felt real to him. But how to tell Levi that he was no longer the one he loved... Perhaps the best thing was just to go with the flow and test his body as an alpha with the one who was willing to volunteer for such an experiment. After all, an ancient alpha can't afford to waste any time.

Without saying a word, Eren approached Levi. Their faces were so close that soon their breaths became one. However, the young man was unable to do anything else. Nervousness? Shame? Or fear of rejection? Whatever it was, it made Eren freeze and he didn't know what to do.

"You don't plan to do anything? I thought we were going to have sex," Levi said after he stepped away.

Eren remained silent.

"Although I don't blame you for not being able to make a move. This place is disgusting and obviously doesn't inspire anyone to do anything," after saying that he looked around with repulsion.

Eren smiled. "I don't have any money for a hotel room. Your uncle just pays me back by letting me stay alive."

"We can go to my house. Frieda, our daughter, is waiting for you there."

_Daughter..._

That word made his chest hurt in a very uncomfortable way. He knew about the existence of that girl because he remembered being pregnant with her, but he still felt alienated from that life and had no idea how he should react.

After Bertolt managed to prevent him from taking the drug any longer, Eren got his memory back. Although he could remember most of his past life, it all felt like fragments of dreams or a story someone else had told him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't feel connected to the life that was supposed to be his. Because of that, he often doubted that he was the one they called Eren.

At that moment, Eren wanted to run away, but the very idea of getting to see his daughter filled him with intrigue. Maybe if he saw that little girl he could feel his life belong to him again. Unsure of what else to say, he just stood there looking at Levi. He knew how that man felt about him, and part of him wanted to feel the same way in order to forget everything he had experienced during those five years of terrible confinement. But how could he forget that hell that was imprinted on his skin?

Levi approached Eren and without hesitation began to caress his cheek with delicacy. "Let's go home, Eren."

That phrase made him feel a huge hole in his stomach. Ever since he first opened his eyes in that warehouse, he had wanted to hear that with all his heart. Without saying anything, Eren grabbed Levi by the waist and kissed him. His lips were tightly closed, all he did was push them against Levi's, who was looking at him without understanding what was going on.

Eren had no idea what he was doing. All he wanted was to feel close to this man who could help him be the same person he was before.

Levi slowly pulled away from him. And with a gentle smile, he looked at him and said, "Let's go."

They both walked to a car that was parked far away from the club's entrance. It was a black car that camouflaged perfectly in the darkness of the night. And although it was impossible for the guards at the entrance to notice their presence, Eren made sure at every turn that no one would be following them.

Inside the car, Eren sighed, as he felt a strange sense of relief. The young man moved his feet slightly in an attempt to settle himself, but when he did so he felt something block him from moving at will. Eren bent down and from under the seat pulled out a tablet that had a pink bunny cover on it.

When Levi saw what he had pulled out, he smiled. "So there it was," after saying that, Eren handed him the tablet. "Frieda's been looking for it in the house for days."

Eren looked down and interlocked his fingers, as he had no idea what to say in such a situation.

"The house is only twenty minutes away." Levi started the engine. After those words, both of them remained totally silent.

Eren looked out the window. He hadn't seen the city for a long time, and he even had a peculiar ache in his head, because everything seemed new to him. Besides a sting in his eyes. It had been a while since he had seen so many lights, except for the club's. After his kidnapping, darkness and terror became his new normality.

Noticing how attentive he was to his surroundings, Levi opened the window so he could get a better look. Since he, better than anyone else, knew what it was like to return to the world after being in captivity.

"Thank you," Eren mumbled without turning his face away.

The nightly breeze tossed his hair and forced him to squint. He hadn't felt the wind on his face for so long that he was afraid something might happen to him. So he moved a little away from the window and took refuge in the seat, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.

Images of what he had lived through during those five years began to flood his mind. That hell was not easy to forget. He could still feel Helen's hands running through his body, and the horror he felt every time he saw her cross the threshold of that door. But what terrified him most was the hideous metallic taste of the blood of the people he killed. Even then, he could still feel the texture of the flesh being crushed between his teeth and the crunching of the bones in his ears.

"I-I gotta... throw up..." gagging made him hunch over so much that his forehead almost reached his knees.

Levi stopped the car. Fortunately, a park was nearby, so Eren only had to take a few steps to find relief. Sure, fate kept hitting him, but this time he was ready to fight back. Even though he knew Kenny would go after him because of the deal they had made, he was willing to risk his life for the man who claimed to love him. Even if it was only for a couple of days since his condition would not allow him any more time.

Eren turned around and behind him was Levi, emanating those powerful pheromones that characterized him.

"Tell me, why are you helping Kenny? Why are you helping the man who kidnapped you?"

Eren wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then headed for the car, "We'll talk about that later, now take me to see my daughter."

Levi didn't know what to say, so he just followed him in silence.

Once he was back in the car, Eren sank back into his thoughts.

_When on earth did my life turn into this mess?_

…

…

…

_Ah! It was the day that man came to see me._

**\-------------------------------------------**

Five years ago, a few days after Frieda's birth, was when everything changed.

"I thought the baby would have problems with her growth, and that she would have to stay several months in the incubator..." Hange ran his hand over the glass while smiling at the baby. "But it seems her growth is beyond our understanding."

Levi looked at Hange with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's only been three days since her birth. However, her body is developing like a nine-month-old baby."

"Is that bad?" Levi asked.

"That's incredible," after saying that her eyes shone. It was clear that it filled her with excitement and intrigue.

But not only was Hange amazed by the baby's development but so were other doctors she had consulted. It was the first time in recent times that an ancient alpha had given birth to a baby. So the event was unprecedented. They had to study the child's evolution carefully. Even every blink, because they were not sure if this accelerated evolution of her body was a virtue due to her genes or a deadly disease.

After a routine check-up, Hange left the room, leaving Levi alone with his little girl. The man spent hours watching over his baby and Eren's sleep. He never left either of them. Even though this situation was damaging his health, the man never gave up.

One of those nights, Levi sat in his usual chair. One that was near Eren's bed. He spent so much time in that place that he seemed to be part of the furniture in the room. That chair wasn't particularly uncomfortable but it wasn't the best choice for sleeping either, but when you're so tired, any place is as comfortable as a cloud.

The man closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again and saw Eren staring at him. "E-Eren," Levi said in surprise. It was the first time he had woken up after his transformation.

Eren shook his head and kept her gaze fixed on the ceiling as if he were in a trance. It was as if he were not himself, something was different. Levi didn't understand what was going on, but something wasn't right. The one in the bed was not the same person he knew.

"I'm going to look for Hange." Levi got up from his chair and went straight to the door. His legs were somewhat numb, so his steps were slow and even clumsy.

"Why did you come back to me?"

Levi froze in the doorway, the young man's voice bounced off the back of his head before flooding his ears. The coldness with which Eren uttered those words gave him such a chill that he could feel all the hairs on his body standing up. That situation overcame him greatly. He didn't know what to do or say, even his mind went blank.

"You just came back to ruin my life..." Eren sat up on the bed, took off the ventilator, and threw it on the floor. "Right now I don't understand what's wrong with my body, and it's all your fault. If only you had never come back. If only you had died in prison."

Levi clenched his fists.

As painful as those words were, Levi knew Eren was right. They were destined to be together, it was true, but perhaps it was not good to build a relationship based on a legend from hundreds of years ago. Maybe the true mates were nothing, and he had just been clinging to an empty illusion. After all, he never had the nerve to ask Eren about his feelings. It seemed that his selfishness had only brought harm to his loved ones.

"Eren, please let me explain..." before Levi could say anything, he saw in shock Eren lying on the bed. The young man had his eyes closed and the ventilator in place. His position was exactly the same as when he had entered the room a few hours earlier.

At that moment Levi's legs wobbled up so badly that he had to hold on to the wall to keep from ending up on the floor.

What had happened?

Was that his imagination?

It was probably just his unconscious making him see his mistakes.

Levi came out of the room, he could feel his breath getting thinner. Seemed like deep down he knew he'd done wrong by impregnating Eren that way. After all, he was just a stranger who had taken advantage of the power of his pheromones.

After spending some time with his daughter, Levi walked out of the room. He needed something to drink since the dryness in his throat had been giving him a lot of trouble for hours, not to mention the chaos inside his head. Once he was in the hallway, he saw Zeke, who was sneaking around in every room. Levi stopped and watched his every move.

"I suggest you leave before I lose whatever little patience I have left," Levi's pitch sounded harsh. His words almost sounded like a roar.

Zeke froze, staring at the floor. He didn't know what to say, or rather, he had nothing to say that would justify why he was at the clinic. His reason for being there was a very powerful one, or it was for him. To outsiders, it may have been very selfish, but a father is willing to do the most outrageous things to save his child. A father... That resonated with Zeke. After all, it was his son who wanted to hurt, too.

Is it right to put the wellbeing of one child above the other? Zeke wondered. Although he couldn't really consider Eren as his son yet.

"My daughter..." his voice broke. It was necessary for him to take a deep breath in order to be able to talk. "My daughter is dying."

For the first time in his life, Levi felt sorry for Zeke. Now that he had a daughter, he understood what he was going through. However, he couldn't forget that this man wanted to harm the person he loved most.

"And because of you my daughter and Eren are in a delicate state of health," after saying that Levi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I know Eren's an Alpha now, so his reproductive hormones won't be of any use to him." Zeke looked both ways, making sure no one was around. "My daughter needs that transplant to live, so please tell Hange to do the operation."

Levi looked at him without saying anything.

"Please, I'm begging you," after saying that, the man knelt down.

Levi wanted to hit him and get him out of the clinic, but at that moment he thought of Isabel. Maybe that would be the best chance she'd have to get her daughter back. So he couldn't waste that opportunity. It was time for him to pay his friend back for all the help he had always received from her.

"I'm not sure what you're saying, but bring your daughter here and let Hange decide what should be done."

Zeke got up and approached Levi. "Thanks a lot. I'll bring her here at midnight." At the end of that sentence, he tried to hold Levi's hands, but he dodged it with dexterity.

"Don't mix things up. Better hurry up before I change my mind."

Zeke left the clinic in a hurry. It was clear that the man was most interested in having his daughter treated by Hange. Since she was considered an authority on alpha- and omega-related diseases.

Levi immediately contacted Furlan. "Looks like Zeke is bringing Isabel's daughter to Hange's clinic. I need you to set up a full team and surround the place."

"Got it. Just one question, if something goes wrong, shall we go for the kill?"

"Yes," he replied with a stiff voice. 

Levi informed Hange what was about to happen. Although it was not yet certain that Zeke would show up with his daughter, they should be prepared. A perimeter had to be set up to keep Eren and the baby out of the way. They had no choice but to call Mikasa, Armin, and Erwin. At that time they needed all the help they could get.

Although they were not sure what could happen, everyone was nervous. Levi and Hange, organized those inside the clinic, while Furlan took care of the outside. It was still a couple of hours before it got dark, but they decided to be ready in case Zeke decided to arrive much earlier.

Since she arrived, Mikasa went into Eren's room. She had been alone with him for almost an hour because she asked Levi to let her watch him, which he agreed to without any objection. Though deep down he resented having agreed so easily, this was not the time to worry about something of the sort.

Even though Levi was organizing everything with Furlan's help. The last thing he wanted for Isabel was she knowing what was going on. Even with his efforts to hide how he felt, Erwin could tell something wasn't right. After more than ten years of knowing him, he had learned how to detect his mood swings. Which was no small task, as Levi's poker face was high-profile.

Erwin waited for the right moment to approach Levi. He took advantage of the time they were alone and asked what was obviously torturing him. " You sure you're gonna let your niece take care of Eren?"

Levi looked down and crossed his arms. "I don't know, but I couldn't refuse her request," after saying that a hint of sadness came into the man's eyes. "Today I was thinking that maybe I should let Eren choose who to be with, with whom he wants to spend the rest of his life. And not just take the true mates for granted."

"You no longer believe that true mates are meant to be together? I thought you were a faithful believer in that legend."

"What I believe is I never let Eren decide what he wanted. I just got through to him using my pheromones." It was the first time he openly admitted what had been bothering him. One part of him was relieved and the other felt a great deal of regret.

Erwin looked at him for a few seconds and then turned away. He knew Levi better than anyone else, so he decided that this was not the best time to torment him.

"You know what, if Eren dumps you to go back to your niece, you can come with me. Lately, I've been attracted to men who have baby girls."

Levi smiled and hit Erwin in the arm, "You're an asshole."

Inside the room, Mikasa was sitting in Levi's chair. The girl had taken out her cell phone and was looking at the pictures he had with Eren. Remembering everything that she had lived by his side gave her a sense of peace of mind. But she knew better than anyone that these were just memories because now Eren was with her uncle and she had to accept that, no matter how much it hurt.

"Eren, there's something I'd like to tell you... I guess now that you're asleep is a good time to do it." After saying that, the girl put her cell phone in her jacket pocket and stood up.

Mikasa was never known to be a shy girl or someone who had trouble expressing herself. She was quiet and very reserved, but when she had something to say, she would say it without hesitation. That's why Armin was her lifeline because he always kept her out of trouble. Unfortunately, he wasn't with her at the time.

After walking around the room, Mikasa approached Eren. She rubbed her hands together a couple of times and cleared her throat. "Before Zeke took you away, he gave me a package."

Hange was in the hall. She had just come from checking the baby and was now about to check Eren, but when she heard Mikasa's voice she stopped at the door, as she seemed to be saying something of vital importance.

Not realizing Hange's presence, the girl kept talking, "The package had information about my uncle's past. It was supposed to be information to put him back in jail, but there was something different in it," the girl stopped abruptly. Maybe it didn't make sense to tell her all that, especially when he was in a coma, but it was burning her and she had to get it out of her system. "I took a look at it yesterday and it says that my uncle's real mate was Zeke, not you."

Hange didn't believe what she had heard, and without thinking about it she entered the room. "What did you just say? I demand you explain!" The woman's eyes seemed to spitfire. She needed answers and she needed them now.

Not knowing what to say, Mikasa remained silent. It was the first time Hange's hormones got out of control, and boy did her alpha side come through at that moment. However, the woman realized that this was not the best way to get what she wanted. She took a deep breath and tried to stay calm, and spoke to Mikasa again, putting aside her threatening pheromones.

"I need you to hand me the information that Zeke gave you."

Mikasa looked at her hesitantly, perhaps because of that information she could still be with Eren. "I-I can't..."

Hange arranged her glasses. It wasn't easy to stay calm, but she also knew that there was nothing to be gained by getting violent. But before she could say anything, a nurse came into the room. The woman's face was so pale that it looked like she would faint at any moment.

"What's going on?" Hange asked with a small voice.

"Some heavily armed men arrived and threatened to kill everyone if we don't hand over patient Eren Yeager."

That froze Hange's blood. It seemed that all the precautions she had taken with Levi had been to no avail. Apparently, Zeke had outwitted them and used the ace up his sleeve.

Hange straightened up her glasses and headed to the door. She was determined to do whatever it took to defend Eren, and her pheromones made it clear how far she was willing to go.

"Wh-What's going to happen to Eren?" Mikasa uttered with difficulty.

Hange stopped, and without looking back answered, "That will depend on you." She turned around and looked at the young woman straight in the eye. An odd glow emanated from the doctor's eyes, a terrifying glow. "Who are you going to help, Levi or Zeke? What matters more to you, what you want, or the safety of Eren and his baby?"

Mikasa felt very ashamed because Hange was right. Until now, she had only behaved like a selfish child, and not even one second had she thought about Eren's safety, much less about the safety of his baby. The being who she could not accept, in spite of knowing of her existence.

"Maybe this will help." Mikasa approached Hange and handed her the aforementioned package she had received from Zeke. "It has a lot of information that I didn't quite understand. There are also some documents that say Zeke was my uncle's real mate, and there's a way to get it back."

Hange didn't believe what she had just heard. However, this was no time to be surprised. "Thank you, Mikasa." The woman turned around and left the room.

"Yo, Hange! You have become a beautiful woman, now I understand why despite being an alpha you captured another alpha," said Kenny with a mocking tone.

Hange looked around. There were dozens of men with guns. Armin and Erwin were on their knees, and several men were pointing guns at their heads, as well as two nurses. But something was wrong, no matter where she looked, Levi was anywhere.

"If you're looking for the midget, you're wasting your time, he just left with Zeke. Maybe my little nephew will finally screw him. HAHAHAHAHA..." Kenny's thundering laughter got Hange all worked up.

"You'd better leave with your men. I'll never give you Eren, no matter what your ways are."

"Well, well. You're tougher than I've heard, but I've got some bad news for you. Right now there's a dirty rat looking for Eren, and if you don't let me have him, you'll be signing his death warrant."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just give me little Eren, or your friends will be the ones dealing with the consequences."

At the end of the sentence, the men unlocked their guns. The tension in that corridor could not be worse, even breathing was difficult. Despite having a Heckler & Koch p30L pointed at their heads, Armin and Erwin remained calm.

Hange gritted her teeth. It was the first time she had no idea how she should act.

Kenny smiled and walked towards the room where Hange came out and put his hand on the door. " Boy, little Eren's pheromones are..." Something wasn't right, Kenny's once-smiling face had turned into a face full of hate and hostility. "HELEN, THE RAT IS HERE!"

The men who had been aiming at them before quickly turned towards the door. Helen, who was at the entrance of the clinic, came like a bolide aiming her shotgun, a Kel-Tec KSG at the door Kenny was pointing at, and without a glance, she started a burst of gunfire. Not only from Helen, but from the gunmen as well.

"Stop!" shouted Hange, but before she could do anything, Erwin pinned her down.

"Calm down. Eren and Mikasa will be fine, I assure you."

The shooting stopped all at once. Little was left of the door, it was ridiculous to continue to consider those scraps of wood a door. Although they had stopped, they kept on aiming.

Armin, who until a few seconds ago was protecting the nurses, made his way to the door. It was as if he had gone into a trance and moved by pure inertia. Erwin tried to stop him but was in vain. The boy was already in front of the door, "What are you doing here?" he said with heaviness.

Suddenly someone came out of the room, from the height and shape of the body you could tell it was a woman, but since her face was covered with a motorcycle helmet, it was impossible to tell who she was. Although it was obvious that Armin knew. When the woman came out of the room, everyone could see that she was dragging Mikasa by the arm.

"What happened to Mikasa? Was it you?" Armin asked, seeing the state the young woman was in. Mikasa's face was covered in blood as was her clothing.

"We had a fight," after saying that she took off her helmet, revealing that it was Annie. "Don't think it was easy, a fragile girl like me couldn't defeat a monster like her without the use of some weapon." Annie lifted her other arm and showed a metallic tube, with which she had evidently hit Mikasa, as it was covered with blood.

Kenny walked up to Annie and looked at her with disdain, "Where's your old man?"

"He's waiting for you inside," the girl threw Mikasa at Armin and went back into the room.

Hange got loose from Erwin and rushed to Kenny. "Tell me what's going on? Who's in there with Eren?"

"Little Eren is with his father-in-law. Uri Reiss, Levi, and Ulrich's real father." Kenny looked at Hange and out of nowhere he held her by the shoulders, "Listen well, what's about to happen is a grown-up thing, so don't interfere." Kenny went on his way and with only a gesture, Helen blocked the way to the door.

"Damn it..." said Hange as he bit his thumbnail insistently. Without further ado, she approached Mikasa and began to check her out. The girl seemed fine, she just had some minor injuries. "Armin, take Mikasa to that room and stay with her."

Erwin walked up to Hange and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Levi will be here any minute," he said as he looked at his watch.

"Where is he? Why did he leave when he knew something like this could happen?"

"Zeke called to say that Isabel had found out about it and was blocking his way and if he didn't do anything to make her withdraw he would kill her. But apparently, it was all a setup so he wouldn't be here."

Hange clicked his tongue in anger.

Inside the room, Uri was standing in one of the corners. One of the few places left intact after the bullet burst. 

"Kenny, I was wishing to see you again. You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of this moment." Uri's voice only reflected the longing he held in his heart. 

Kenny paid no attention to it, however. "Where is Eren?" 

"Behind you." 

Eren got transformed right behind him. His body was no longer that of a human, it was now identical to the werewolves of mythology. The scene itself was utterly terrifying to witness.

Uri approached Kenny, "I talked to Eren and he agreed. He volunteered to carry out our plans instead of his baby, well instead of my granddaughter." 

"What are you talking about?" Kenny had his teeth so clenched that one could hardly hear what he said. 

"Just like I took your sister, now I'm giving you Eren." Uri smiled subtly, and while looking him in the eye he continued, "Now that we both have weapons, let's see who is more powerful my dear alpha. This time you won't underestimate me for being a beta." After saying that, he turned around. And with Annie, Connie, and Sasha, he walked away through the window. 

Kenny was so angry he almost forgot that Eren was behind him. "Helen, come and get our new pet."

Before the woman could even move, Eren stormed out of the room, attacking the gunmen fiercely. It was so brutal that not even the shots could cover the sound of their screams as they were torn apart by those huge jaws. 

Hange and the rest stared at that terrible scene in stupefaction. While the blood gushing everywhere covered them.

It took less than ten minutes after Levi had left, but that was enough time for their lives to take such an unexpected turn. 

Levi returned as soon as he could. The place Zeke indicated was desolate. But regardless of how quickly he returned, it was clear that the inevitable had happened in his absence. The clinic was in complete chaos. There was blood on every wall and body parts scattered all over the floor. The smell of death hung over him so strongly that his vision was blurred at times. 

"Hange..." 

The woman was watching the scene in terror, yet Levi's voice brought her to her senses. "Your uncle took him away. Eren volunteered so they wouldn't take your baby." 

Levi clenched his fists with such force, blood soon began to flow from his hands. "Fucking Zeke, everything he told me was a lie. Next time I see him... ...I'LL KILL HIM!"

**\-------------------------------------------**

Eren could still remember Uri Reiss stepping into the clinic room. And despite the time that had already passed, his horrible words were still imbued in his brain. _Your life or your daughter's, you decide._

"We're here."

Levi's voice brought him to his senses. Eren got out of the car and looked around the house in detail. Although he couldn't see much at that hour. It was very dark and the big tree in the yard covered most of the property. Levi opened the front door and extended an invitation to Eren to come in with a gesture. "Let's go see Frieda."

The two went up the stairs that were a few steps from the entrance. They walked down a hallway to a white door that had a little 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it. 

Eren waited at the doorway, while Levi came in to tuck his little girl in and kiss her on the forehead. Despite the darkness, Eren was able to see everything inside the room. There were many books, photographs, and some toys, toys... Without realizing it, Eren got into the room and went straight to a shelf at the back. Something there had captured his attention.

Levi looked at him in surprise, "Is something wrong?"

Eren stopped and looked at Levi who was still at Frieda's bedside. Now that he was closer, he could see the little girl's face more clearly. It was incredible how she looked like Levi, there was no doubt that she was his daughter.

"If you want you can come closer so you can see her better," after saying that Levi took a few steps away from the bed. Eren looked at Levi not knowing what to do. However, something drove him to come closer. A part of him wished to see her more closely. He swallowed his saliva and with some reserve walked to the small bed. It was strange how he felt so nervous, even he was ashamed to admit it. And with every step, he could feel his heart pounding all over his body.

When he was finally in front of the bed, he could see his daughter for the first time. Her hair was as black as Levi's and her skin was just as fair.

"Everyone says his eyes are identical to yours, just as expressive. And I think she's as beautiful as you are."

That sentence made Eren look at Levi. 

"I don't think she wants to look like a monster that eats humans." 

Levi didn't know what to say and it bothered him. He wanted to take those ideas away from Eren, but his brain was unable to spin a single coherent idea. And before he could say anything, his cell phone began to vibrate. 

\- Kenny - 

That name appeared on his screen. 

"You better forget about Eren, I'm not gonna let him go back to you," the way Levi said that, made even Eren's skin crawl.

The other side of the phone was silent, only the sound of footsteps could be heard. 

"If you have nothing to say, I'm hanging up." Before Levi could even separate the cell phone from his ear, a voice was heard from the other side.

"Midget, you'd better send little Eren back, because if he doesn't get his 'special medication' in less than a week, he'll stop being human." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"The one in front of you is no longer a human, he's a beast that can devour you or your daughter at any moment."

Levi looked at Eren and couldn't help but feel that something about him truly was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people!!
> 
> Well, I've come to tell you something about my life. Several weeks ago I have been feeling sick and it turns out I have kidney stones, so now I'm in treatment. The fic was delayed because of this since I can only use the computer a few hours a day. I hope you will be patient with me, and I will try to have the next updates arrive sooner.
> 
> Thanks for your support, which gives me a lot of encouragement right now.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter even a little. XO ^3^~
> 
> 》 EDIT《
> 
> I forgot to add this before, the next chapter it's gonna be "Uri & Kenny." A big reveletion is coming.


	14. Kenny & Uri

Before Kenny could say anything else, Levi hung up.

"So this is what it would be like." He sighed and went straight to the sofa.

"Want me to go for him?" said Helen.

"Nah. He would come on his own; there is no need to rush things."

Kenny closed his eyes and immersed himself in his thoughts, as he used to do every day. That had become his way of resting, as sleeping was something he had been unable to do for many years without the help of sleeping pills. His mind wandered through several stages of his life, but the one he remembered most was the time he lived with his grandfather.

After his mother's death, his father remarried. Kenny, who was very young, was placed under the custody of his paternal grandfather. Since his father refused to take over his upbringing. The situation was complicated, however, Kenny was relieved to know that he would not be living with his father. Although he found no comfort in living with his grandfather. 

At that time, he was only seven years old, still too young to understand the reason for his situation. So he just adapted to his new lifestyle. Getting up early, work in the plantations, and then reading and reading in silence alongside his grandfather. Although the routine sometimes changed, as his grandfather not only taught him how to sow and harvest, he also taught him how to fight. No matter how small Kenny was, he received training just as hard as an elite soldier. 

"Come on, Kenny! We Ackermans must be the strongest alphas!" 

That phrase was something his grandfather, Ulrich, repeated endlessly during every training. A couple of years went by, and no matter how many letters he wrote to his father, he never received a reply from him. Because of that, he decided to forget that man and focus on his grandfather's teachings. 

“Why has an Omega or a Beta never been born in our family?" Without thinking much about it, he asked the question that had intrigued him for some time. 

His grandfather put down the book he was reading and looked him in the eye. "Our blood hides secrets that you are not yet ready to know." 

That phrase was so forceful, Kenny couldn't object. 

The years passed, and that peaceful life to which the boy had become used collapsed before his eyes without him being able to do anything about it. The fields that had been desolate for many years were now being cultivated. It seemed that the Reiss family was going to take possession of what was rightfully theirs. Ulrich had no choice but to give up most of his property. After all, he was just another worker in that powerful and wealthy family. 

Kenny didn't understand why his grandfather, such a strong and intelligent man, let himself be humiliated by such lowly alphas. He wanted to know why. But in his heart, Kenny knew that it was better not to know. 

"Grandpa, let's leave this place. We don't have to endure these people' abuse."

The man smiled, "Kenny, there are many things you don't understand. When the time is right, you will know the truth. After saying that, he ruffled the boy's hair. 

The days passed, and after several renovations to the huge mansion, the Reiss family finally came to settle on their property. It had belonged to them for so many generations that it would take several days to calculate. That family dated back to times when there were no official records. Most of what was known about them were so fantastic, that more than stories, they seemed to be legends about beings unrelated to this world. 

But the best-known story was one that, to this day, people still take for granted. 

When the world was beginning to be what we know, the first group of people related by blood was the Reisses. The clan prevented its members from establishing relationships with people who were not part of them. So by the selection, they decided who would be in charge of keeping the name alive. Thanks to this method of reproduction, their blood was the purest of all mankind. 

But one day, tragedy struck in their peaceful lives. 

A strange disease began to sicken all the women, leading them to death. No matter what efforts they made, nothing worked. That disease could not be cured by any method available at that time. Because of this, soon the clan was entirely male-dominated. The situation filled with fear to the leaders, for it was obvious that their clan was doomed to perish in the worst way. 

Time kept passing by, and they still failed to find a solution. Likewise, they refused to allow their blood to be mixed with that of other clans whom they considered inferior. However, the younger ones, fed up with the situation, were willing to leave the clan to find a partner. But everyone's plans were overshadowed by the same nature.

A storm of colossal proportions hit the area where the Reiss Clan had been settled for several hundred years. It seemed that the world, the Gods, wanted to get rid of them all. So many calamities in such a short time were not normal. The elders gathered to think of a plan to rescue what little was left of the clan. They sent the most powerful warriors to build a small canal around their territory to prevent water from flooding their homes and crops.

Several days passed, and despite the storms, the damage they suffered was minimal. It seemed that the warriors had done their duty at the cost of their lives since no matter how much they looked for the men, they never managed to find them. Neither alive nor dead. 

A month after the tragedy, the clan accepted their destiny, to perish and be a small footprint on the path of life. However, it seemed that the Gods had taken pity on them. Out of nowhere, the warriors appeared. Upon seeing them arrive, they all celebrated and gave thanks for their safe return. Although they were not alone, they carried a semi-conscious young man with them. He seemed to be a teenager, with brown hair, brown skin, and green eyes. He was the opposite of them, as they were all extremely fair in complexion.

The elders met with the warrior leader, and he told them about the terrible hardships they had to face to survive. He also explained the strange encounter with that mysterious young man.

During the storm, as the canal was being opened, they saw a figure approaching where they were. Surprised, some warriors went to see what it was, but before they could get close a huge lightning bolt struck in front of the strange silhouette. The lightning-caused the ground to rumble in such a way that it split in two and they all ended up imprisoned in a cave underground. Because of this, nobody was able to find them, it seemed.

The village priests took the strange young man away to treat his wounds. And it was at that moment, that they made a huge discovery. That young man not only had male organs but female ones as well. Amazed by their discovery, they went to inform the elders. After much discussion, they came to the conclusion that this young man was the answer of the Gods to their prayers. So, they would make use of his strange physical condition to prevent his clan from perishing.

However, their methods were quite cruel, as they exploited the young man to give birth to new generations. And so the Alpha and Omega began to populate this world. The genes of that mysterious young man gave life to that new race of humans.

It was never known exactly where that young man came from. But many theories about his identity were taken as true by various groups of scholars. The most popular was that he came from some small tribe nearby and that during the storm he lost his way and reached the territories of the Reiss Clan. Another says that he was the bastard son of the Reiss leader, who had sired with the son of the leader of the Yeager clan, another of the ancestral clans. That boy had been raised as a woman for possessing both organs. It was said that his clan took him as a punishment from the Gods, so he was treated as a woman, to amend his way.

Kenny read as much as he could about that family. He wanted to find out why his grandfather let them treat him in such a humiliating way, but all he found were legends. It seemed that he had to wait for his grandfather to tell him his story with that petulant family.

Not knowing what else to do, he put the books aside and left the house. It was midnight and the moon was high in the sky, shining brightly as usual at that time of the year. The breeze felt soft and barely cold, so there was no need to wear warm clothes. That weather was the one Kenny enjoyed most. Every night he waited for his grandfather to sleep so he could go for a walk. It was one of the pleasures that that remote place offered him. 

The boy climbed the tallest tree near the river. He sat down and looked up the hill, trying to forget his worries, only enjoying the beauty of nature. He got so absorbed that he didn't notice when the youngest member of the Reiss family arrived.

"Hello." That voice sounded so soft that it seemed to melt away in the gentle evening breeze.

Kenny jumped down from the tree and saw that boy looking at him with a big smile. Although they were the same age, he was much shorter than Kenny, and his skin was so fair that it looked almost translucent. His hair was brown to almost gray, and his eyes were a very pale blue. He looked so frail, it seemed that the wind could knock him down at any moment.

"I..." After saying that, Kenny clicked his tongue. He was planning to walk past him and not answer, but his body acted on its own.

"I'm Uri, I live next door. "The boy's voice was so delicate that it was almost impossible to hear him.

"And I'm Kenny, from whom your family took everything." As he finished that sentence, his eyes seemed to spitfire. Although he was only twelve years old, his gaze reflected how hard life had treated him. "One more thing, don't ever talk to me again. Don't think that because my grandfather and I work for your family, I am forced to pay you respect."

Uri didn't know what to say. He just stared at Kenny hurrying away from him.

Several days passed and Kenny did his best not to meet Uri alone again. The last thing he wanted was for that spoiled boy to want to use him as his personal servant after his hours in the fields. Especially at that time. Harvesting took all day and it was exhausting work.

"Tonight we're gonna put our plan into action, I want you all to be ready," whispered one of the many temporary workers who were there for the harvest.

Kenny halted to avoid being seen by the men gathered behind one of the barns. It was obvious that they were up to no good. It looked like they were going to do something horrible, but Kenny decided not to get involved in anyone else's business. As he was about to leave, he heard something that made him feel a chill that made his skin crawl.

"Let's see what it feels like to fuck a little prince... hahahahaha..."

Night came and Kenny was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. He didn't want to think about what he had heard that afternoon, but no matter what his efforts, his mind kept bringing up those horrible words.

_ Why help him? Maybe if he was raped, that whole disgusting family would end up leaving. And finally, Grandpa and I can go back to our old life.  _

That thought put huge chains on his ankles. However, something inside him prompted him to jump out of bed.

"Damn it," he muttered as he left his room.

Kenny went to the barn where those men were in the afternoon. And indeed, there were several people gathered there, it seemed they were carrying out their horrible plan.

"C-Cover his... mouth!"

"Hey, hurry up already. How much longer do you need to come?"

"We all want to fuck him. You've already fucked him for over ten minutes.

It was too late. It seemed that his indecision led that poor boy to be raped by those horrible men. But something was off... If Uri really was an Alpha, why couldn't Kenny feel his pheromones emanating? 

The boy clenched his fists and headed back to where they were gathered.

"Let him go before I lose what little patience I have left." Those words were imbued with Kenny's threatening pheromones. 

On the ground, Uri averted his eyes. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't help but cry even harder. He was completely naked, covered in bruises. It was obvious that he put up a fight, but it wasn't enough to stop those nasty men.

"Get that fucking brat out of here!" shouted the man who kept raping little Uri.

The other two men set out to get rid of Kenny. They both thought it would be a simple task, for they were in their twenties, and the boy in front of them was barely a teenager. And as alphas, it was obvious what the outcome of that fight would be.

"I'm an Ackerman. And right now I'm going to show you what a real alpha is."

Kenny jumped on the men. But something was different. His eyes glowed with a deep crimson red, which not only panicked those who saw them but also mesmerized them by its strange beauty.

A blow.

Only one blow was needed to defeat those two men, and leave them unconscious on the ground in a pool of their own urine. And although they were unconscious, their bodies could not help but tremble with fear.

"Are you going to let him go or do you want to end up like them, but in a pool of blood?"

The little boy's voice was wrapped in his powerful alpha pheromones. Although his body was still developing, his pheromones were three times stronger than any adult. It could be said they even formed a cloud around him. It was so terrifying that those men lost the will to fight. 

"You're so damn stupid!" said the man who was raping Uri. "Let's get out of here!" The man dressed up and left the place with his friends. 

"I'll wait for you outside," said Kenny as he came out of the barn. The boy decided to give Uri some room to get dressed, as it was obvious that he should not feel even more ashamed of what had happened.

Night fell and both boys sat down and Kenny's favorite tree came down. Hours passed and neither uttered a word. They just sat there until the sun began to shine in the mountains nearby.

"Hey, you're a beta, right?" Kenny asked, interlacing his fingers.

Uri smiled languidly."Yes, I'm just a worthless beta. 

I wish I'd been born an Alpha, so everyone would respect me."

"You're wrong, being alpha, omega, or beta doesn't determine your value. Your actions are what determines it, never forget it."

That night marked a turning point in their relationship, for although he didn't say just a few words, Kenny gave him all the support Uri needed at that moment. A bond was formed, one so strong that soon the two boys were inseparable. Time passed as usual, but now Uri was helping Kenny with the work in the fields.

"You know, I never thought we could be friends," Kenny said as he watched the sunset. "You're a millionaire and I have nothing.

"Don't say that, in fact, you have more than me."

"Bullshit, now we both have the same thing. We have our friendship."

Those simple words touched Uri's heart. Although within him was growing something more than a friendship. Because of that, Uri tried hard to hide it. He didn't want his only friend to walk away from him based on that feeling.

The day Kenny turned fourteen, he received some news, which he didn't know if it was something bad or something meaningless. His father had died with his wife. 

Given his lack of attachment to his father, Kenny did not want to attend the funeral. He had his reasons for not wanting to, and Ulrich respected the boy's decision. That day, Kenny spent the entire afternoon sitting in his favorite tree. He didn't know what to think about what had happened, since many times he wished for his father to die. Satisfaction? Guilt? Pain? Even he didn't know what he was feeling.

The boy was so confused that he went to look for Uri, but only more bad news awaited him. That same day at dusk, Uri was sent to a boarding school to study. It seemed that Kenny had to face his problems himself, without the support of his only friend. He was sad and a bit anxious. Kenny didn't want to be alone, but he had no other choice.

The next day his grandfather returned, but he didn't come back alone. A little girl held his hand tightly, while she hid behind one of his long legs.

"She is Kuchel and is your sister.

The little girl was an alpha. A proud Ackerman. Although she was only around ten years old, the pheromones she emanated were powerful. It seemed that anyone who carried Ackerman blood was destined to be a superior Alpha.

Four years passed and Uri finally returned from the boarding school. Thanks to him skipping grades, he was able to enter college at the age of sixteen, and by twenty he got his degree in human biology studies. Kenny was excited about his friend's arrival, however, he decided not to go to his welcome party. His rank prevented him from mixing with the upper-class people who would attend.

Uri was still as attached to Kenny as when they were little, it seemed like nothing had changed between them. Kuchel continued to make her life away from them, as she was interested in becoming a stylist and a neighbor would take her to the city school. Although her grandfather disagreed with her decision, he didn't stop her from studying.

"Kuchel is an alpha, right?" 

Kenny just nodded, not understanding why he asked about his sister. But in his Uri's eyes, something was different, the innocence that characterized him was gone. And even though his instincts screamed at him, warning him of the danger, Kenny decided not to listen and to trust Uri blindly.

As the months passed, Kenny noticed the strange way his sister was acting. He decided to talk to her about the rut and gave her some advice on what to do to avoid complications. Since at that time there were no medications to control themselves, at least there weren't any for the alpha's yet, only for the omegas. Nevertheless, Kuchel continued with this strange behavior. 

"Kenny, Kuchel!" shouted Ulrich enthusiastically.

The boys came down from their rooms to where their grandfather was. It was midnight and they didn't understand why he was still awake if he was normally in bed before ten o'clock. Although it was clear that it wasn't bad news.

"The Reisses gave me the deeds to the land! We won't be workers anymore, we'll be owners now!"

Kenny jumped for joy with his grandfather, but Kuchel stayed in the same place, with a melancholic gesture. The girl tried to smile, but it was obvious she couldn't.

The days went by and Kenny decided to pay more attention to his sister. He must discover why she was so gloomy. But in those days the work was getting heavier, so he asked Uri to keep an eye on her for him. He knew that his friend was the only person he could trust with the well-being of his little sister.

"Now I understand why the Ackermans are the new owners of that large tract of land."

Kenny, who was nearby, stopped to listen to the men talk. It seemed he had a gift for listening to other people's conversations.

"What are you talking about?" said one of the men without understanding what he was hearing.

"They are using the girl. Every night she sleeps with the Reiss's son."

What is discretion?

At that moment that word disappeared from the understanding of the enraged Kenny, who threw himself at those men in a rage. 

His eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets, and the veins in his forehead seemed to burst out at any second. The boy grabbed the man who was talking with all his strength and lifted him off the ground.

"What did you say about my sister and Uri?" He was so furious that as he spoke he bit his tongue and drops of blood came out of his mouth into the face of the fearful man.

Those men told him everything. 

According to what they knew, Kuchel went every night to the house of the servants where Uri waited for her. It was rumored that Frederich Reiss, the head of the family and father of Uri, was the one who had made the deal with the girl. If she had an alpha child, they would hand over the land to her family, otherwise, they would throw them out and take away all their money. And although the girl was alpha, it seemed that Uri had discovered a way to get her pregnant, all thanks to his studies.

Kenny ran to find his sister, but she was no longer in their home. So the young man went to the house of the servants where he had been told to go. He wished that he wouldn't find anyone there and all they told him was just malicious gossip, but to his surprise, there was a light on in the house. A house that had been unoccupied for years.

With clenched fists, he kept walking.

As he peered out of the window he saw his sister inside the house. The girl was taking off her clothes, and under her dress, bandages were covering her torso. Kenny stared intently at his sister. When Kuchel finished taking off the bandages, his belly was exposed with a huge scar. At that moment Kenny lost his mind and entered the house without thinking twice.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, URI REISS!!" 

Uri remained sitting on the couch with his blank expression on his face. Apparently, seeing Kenny was something he was expecting for his lack of surprise. 

"What did you do to my sister?!" After saying that, he grabbed Uri's jacket and lifted him off the couch.

"I need to have a child, a top alpha. So I decided to experiment with your sister to get the child I need." His cold way of talking made it clear that he didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse.

Before Kenny could do anything, he found himself surrounded by the mansion's guards. And without delay, they subdued Kenny. The boy was lying on the floor, as his face fell into a pool of his own blood.

At that moment Ulrich entered the house and attacked the men who were subduing his grandson.

"LET HIM GO!"

That cry was the last thing heard from Ulrich. Behind him was Frederich Reiss, who shot him in the head.

"Son, I'll help you get rid of these inconveniences so you can give me an alpha grandson. The ancestral alpha who gave glory to our family centuries ago will be reborn."

Kenny was imprisoned, and Kuchel was locked up in the mansion where Uri could continue experimenting. 

Several days elapsed and Uri went to jail to reveal to Kenny his true personality. Well, it was already useless to pretend to be something he wasn't. However, something was pressing on his chest. It was evident that deep down he felt guilty for all his bad deeds. Before stepping inside, Uri ordered the guards to give Kenny a meal that he had brought himself. After a few minutes, the man walked into the cell.

Uri looked at Kenny, who was lying on the floor, it was evident that that food had drugs in it and now he felt its effects. The boy wanted to move, he wanted to get up and hit whoever was looking at him with contempt. However, his body did not respond to him. He couldn't even speak a word.

"Now I'm going to show you that even if I'm a beta I can own any alpha I want." Uri approached Kenny and started pulling down his pants and underwear. "I'd like to see your crying, but for now I'll settle by taking your virginity."

Kenny squeezed his eyes tightly as he felt something shove open his insides. That pain was like a thousand needles sticking into him. A searing fire ran through his entire body. 

"You are very... very tight..." groaned Uri because of the pain he felt trying to penetrate him.

Despite the pain that overwhelmed them both, Uri raped Kenny.

That day Kenny understood that he could only trust himself and that he had to become even stronger to prevent his pride from being trampled on again. His heart hardened and so did his character. This time he was willing to do whatever it took to get back at the Reisses. The evil family that ruined his life.

A couple of months passed and the rapes continued every night. The humiliation Kenny was subjected to was horrible, yet it gave him the strength to scheme his revenge against the man he once saw as a brother. 

"Bastard, now you're going to see the difference between a beta and an alpha." Kenny stood up and beat Uri with all his strength, knocking him unconscious. It seemed that the drug lost its effect, as the boy's body ended up assimilating it over time. At that moment he wanted to make him pay for all he had done to him, but there was no time for retaliation. He shouldn't waste the opportunity to rescue his sister.

Kenny ran away with Kuchel. The girl had been raped by the son of the man he worked for. Although Kenny enjoyed a position of importance within the Reiss business, Frederich Reiss ordered the Ackerman brothers to be killed. 

Even without understanding what had happened, since Kuchel refused to say a word, Kenny was forced to seek refuge in faraway lands. It was a town so far away, its residents had no idea what electricity was. Being in that place was like taking a trip back in time.

"They're never going to find us here." Kenny looked out of the corner of his eye at his sister, who had not spoken a word for hours.

After driving around the small town several times, Kenny parked the car outside of what appeared to be an inn. He turned off the engine and came down to inspect the place. He barely stepped out of the car and walked into a huge puddle of mud. That's where his expensive alligator boots died. The man just clicked his tongue, what else could he do, at that moment his precious boots were not the most important thing.

Kuchel looked out the window, the place was so strange, the girl looked around in surprise. It was the first time in her fifteen years of life that she had left the Reiss territories. Since she was born, she and Kenny had been sold by their parents to that prominent family, so it was their destiny to serve them.

Kenny knocked on the car window. "I'm going to ask if there are any rooms available, don't go out. And if anything happens, honk the horn."

Kuchel opened the window as quickly as possible. "Kenny, you forgot your hat."

The man smiled and took the hat. "Oh, sure, sure. Looks are everything," after saying that he put on his hat and winked at his sister.

Several days passed, and it looked like that place would really serve as a refuge. However, not everything was perfect. He did not know yet whether his sister was pregnant as a result of the constant rapes, as he had no idea how long Uri had been abusing her. And asking Kuchel was useless since the girl didn't answer anything related to that matter.

Two months passed, and Kuchel's belly made clear the result of the abuse to which she was subjected. Kenny would have liked to take her to have an abortion, but abortion in an omega was a high-risk thing. So all he could do was protect his sister and his nephew.

Life in that little town was peaceful. He had even made friends with the villagers, which was not at all complicated, as the number of inhabitants did not exceed the three digits. Kenny worked in a small blacksmith shop. After months of practice, his talent led him to earn the respect of the village elders. Eight months of peaceful living went by. Although nothing stays the same forever.

"We've got to get out of here!"

Kenny's desperate cries scared his sister so much that the glass she had in her hands ended up in pieces on the floor.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"The motherfucker of Frederich is on his way. He found out you're pregnant and wants the baby."

Both of them packed in small suitcases what they needed to get away. But when they left the house, the whole place was packed with Frederich's men. Kenny dropped the bags and stood in front of his sister. He had to defend her from that man, even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

"Wow, so the little bitch has the heir to my empire in her filthy body."

Frederich approached them walking slowly. He was wearing his classic black suit, and on this occasion, he was wearing a light blue tie. According to him, the tie is the window men have to show their funny side, so he always wore cheerful ties.

"Dad, don't kill her. I still need her," said Uri as he walked right behind his father.

"Don't worry, my son. I'm not going to ruin your plans."

Kenny pulled out the gun he always carried in the back of his waist. Without hesitation, he pointed it directly at Frederich's head. He was so angry, all he wanted at that moment was to destroy that family.

"Shoot me. If you have enough balls... SHOOT ME!" That's what Frederich shouted with a big smile on his face. The man dared to face Kenny, for he was more than a nobody. However, one should never underestimate anyone.

BANG

That sound made everyone's blood run cold.

Frederich was lying on the floor. On his forehead, he had a small smoking hole. Uri who was behind him was covered in his father's blood and perhaps brains.

It had happened so quickly that it took everyone by surprise.

Kenny turned around and held his sister. He had to do something, he had to do it now... but before he could act, he felt a bite behind one ear piercing his head. It was such a hot feeling, by the time he realized he'd been shot, it was too late. Kenny not only lost consciousness that day, but he also lost his sister.

Over four years later, Kenny worked very hard to gain a position of importance in the underworld. Although it was thanks to the help of Helen, a girl he rescued from a brothel, that he was able to rescue his sister's children. In fact, it was Helen who took them from the place where Uri Reiss was confining them. So even Kenny didn't know what kind of methods the girl used to get his nephews out of that horrible place.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Oi, wake up," said Helen after kicking the couch where the man was sleeping.

Kenny sat down and scratched his head a couple of times, "I had a nightmare.

"Uri Reiss?" Helen leaned against the wall and crossed her arms with indifference. "Apparently you two won't stop fighting until you die.

Kenny grinned, "Helen, you better get ready, we're going to see the rat. It's about time he paid for everything he's done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!
> 
> I apologize for the long delay in updating the fic, but I have had lots of personal challenges. The covid came into my life but luckily it's gone, so the updates are no longer going to be delay.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it even a little. XO ^3^~


End file.
